Contos de Wing
by Co-Star
Summary: Série de contos de fada. Acompanhe em cada história os personagens vivendo aventuras fantásticas e enfrentando problemas incomuns, baseados em elementos de contos de fadas famosos e imaginário folclórico de várias partes do mundo. No conto de abertura, Heero se depara por acaso com um mistério secreto aparentemente impossível de ser resolvido em um velho castelo.
1. Mestres do Segredo - Parte 1

**Prefácio**

Sempre gostei muito de histórias fantásticas, alegóricas e cheias de surpresa. Nem preciso mencionar, então, a fascinação que tenho por contos de fadas. Quando precisei escrever algo para a sugestão de tema "segredo", logo me veio uma história que se moldasse a essas preferências e fosse tão interessante quanto um registro de Grimm ou uma criação de Andersen. O resultado dessa necessidade você pode conferir logo abaixo como o primeiro conto de fadas da série _"Contos de Wing"_, todos inéditos e construídos sobre inúmeras inspirações e referências do imaginário folclórico de diversas partes do mundo.

Cada conto se centra sobre um número limitado de personagens, normalmente um casal, que pode ser do canon ou uma combinação de personagem da série e personagem original, envolvido em problemas e assuntos maravilhosos assim como se espera de herois e donzelas vivendo aventuras incomuns, que desafiam nossa lógica e aguçam a imaginação.

Espero ser capaz de pintar belos quadros, criar muita tensão e emoção bem como encantar e divertir com cada história apresentada.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**"Mestres do Segredo"**

**ou**

**"A chave certa"**

**Parte 1**

Havia muitas coisas desconhecidas a respeito daquele castelo, o que não parecia certo, dado a quantidade de tempo em que ele estivera lá, encarapitado no pico da montanha de pedra branca, vigiando a aldeia. Tanto que a sombra constante que a edificação lançava era ponto de referência, pedra de toque da realidade. Por séculos a região toda falava dos mistérios que habitavam as propriedades do barão. Lendas desfiavam-se em múltiplas versões nas direções dos quatro ventos, tentando explicar a natureza ora fascinante, ora fantasmagórica, ora inexplicável, ora inacreditável daquele lugar.

O barão em si, sempre bem guardado atrás das muralhas, era o mistério principal e só uma pessoa da aldeia podia afirmar que o vira. Este era o chaveiro. Periodicamente, ele era chamado para fazer sistemáticas verificações e alterações nas fechaduras de todas as salas do castelo. Como havia muitas, não raro o intervalo entre o fim e o início de uma verificação era mais curto do que a duração da verificação em si.

A única vez em que o chaveiro viu o barão foi quando assumiu o serviço após o falecimento de seu mestre. Responsável por cuidar daquilo que protegia os inúmeros tesouros da casa, passou por uma apresentação oficial ao dono da propriedade. Conversaram no grande escritório oval, requintadamente mobiliado e decorado, exatamente como se esperaria de uma moradia nobre. Em pé, atrás da grande mesa de ébano, estava o barão, um homem esplêndido, abundando em vigor e juventude. E na parede atrás dele, havia um retrato seu, tão perfeito, que era como olhar para duas da mesma pessoa. O chaveiro, naquela época moço, recebeu inúmeras instruções e teve de fazer um voto de confiança. Como era o único a quem o castelo estava aberto sem restrição, precisava ser o mais discreto o possível sobre o que veria lá.

Durante todos os anos de trabalho pelos corredores e salas do castelo, o chaveiro nunca encontrou nada que justificasse tamanha aura de segredo além de grandes quantidades de pedras preciosas e joias. Era certo que um castelo estaria lotado de riqueza e manter tanto sigilo e desvelada proteção sobre isso parecia sem sentido. Mesmo assim, decidiu cumprir o voto de confiança que dera.

Segundo a tradição, o chaveiro tinha seu aprendiz e instruía o rapaz sobre tudo que ele precisava saber quanto à função que um dia também exerceria, inclusive sobre o voto de confiança e sua opinião sobre a excentricidade do barão.

E nos meses em que ele trabalhava no castelo, o aprendiz ficava na oficina na aldeia, servindo os moradores da região, ficando cada dia mais perito na arte de montar e consertar fechaduras intrincadas que eram obras de arte. Ele tinha grande prazer em trabalhar com aqueles mecanismos e entendia-os tão bem que era como se, de fato, houvesse nascido para lidar com eles. O velho chaveiro sempre o elogiava, orgulhoso:

_Você fará coisas maiores do que eu.

Naquele fim de noite, o senhor se arrastava devagar pelo assoalho um pouco carcomido, escolhendo peças e organizando as ferramentas que precisaria para iniciar o trabalho no castelo, pois no próximo dia, retornaria após um descanso de dois meses. A primavera acabara de se iniciar.

O rapaz nem desviava os olhos azuis da bancada, iluminada por uma vela que acabara de acender. Por ter crescido manejando os engenhos complicados e delicados, havia desenvolvido muito sua concentração e raciocínio, mas, por outro lado, tornara-se introvertido e calado. Criara predileção por ouvir ao invés de falar. Não fizera muitas amizades. Em seu dia de folga, somente ia caminhar um pouco pela floresta, caçar alguns patos para depois descansar um pouco na oficina.

O galo do vizinho disparou seu primeiro canto quando viu o halo solar despontar atrás de uma colina. O velho chaveiro saiu de sua cama de couro e aprontou-se. Buscando o cavalinho, começou a fazer o tão bem conhecido trajeto até o alto da montanha.

O aprendiz levantou algumas horas depois, e, tomando um desjejum rápido, retomou os trabalhos da noitinha anterior.

Os dias passaram sem novidades, conforme sempre tiveram passado naqueles sete anos em que o moço trabalhara ali. Contudo, já era hora de algo acontecer.

Heero ouviu a porta ser aberta graças ao sino que havia sido pregado nela. Algum cliente devia ter chegado.

Do outro lado do balcão, um homem alto e magro o afrontou de dentro de um capuz azul-jacinto.

_Meus pêsames, aprendiz. Seu mestre teve um mal súbito ontem. O barão o está convocando imediatamente. Arrume seus pertences e queira me acompanhar. –a voz que falava do fundo da orla de tecido era simplesmente séria e solene.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas espessas diante do golpe, o rapaz pensou um pouco na nova informação. Não teve muita reação, não comentou nada. Suspirou, assentiu, e correndo a mão pela franja, olhou o entorno decidindo o que precisava. Preparou uma trouxa rapidamente, fechou todas as janelas e portas e deixou a oficina.

O mensageiro o aguardava do lado de fora, já montado em um cavalo alto e havia trazido o cavalinho do chaveiro.

_Seu mestre foi sepultado no cemitério do castelo esta manhã. Ele não tinha mais nenhum parente vivo, não é?

_Não, senhor.

A subida não era íngreme, apenas longa. O vale ia se abrindo a cada metro vencido, Heero olhava para o lado e enxergava toda a aldeia e as fazendas vizinhas em meio às campinas verdes, e o rio junto das colinas desenhavam a fronteira com o céu suavemente azul, enfeitado de nuvens grandes e macias. Inegavelmente, era um belo quadro.

E quanto mais caminhavam, maior parecia o castelo que se revelava, mais finas e altas pareciam suas duas torres e mais ostentoso o momento se tornava. A cada passo, Heero dava-se conta de que chegara sua vez de ser introduzido nos segredos do velho castelo, mas nada em especial agitava seu espírito.

O quadro estava lá no escritório, assim como o velho chaveiro descrevera. Era assombroso como a imagem da pintura era a perfeita reprodução do homem parado de costas para ela. O sorriso do barão tinha qualquer coisa de capcioso, embora fosse sua cordialidade e distinção o que prevalecia. Alto e forte, jovem e confiante, era assim que se parecia o barão Treize Khushrenada.

Heero o ouviu detalhar todos seus termos e comandos, concordando somente com movimentos de cabeça.

_Tu estás pronto a assumir a tarefa que lhe é destinada, meu jovem?

_Eu fui preparado para ela desde o início.

_Recebo-te em minha morada e abro minhas portas para tu apenas se prestares o voto de que nenhuma pergunta será feita, nenhuma informação será questionada e que, ao retornar a tua vida lá embaixo, nenhum segredo será revelado.

_Estou aqui para fazer meu trabalho e nada mais.

O barão assentiu e dispensou o novo chaveiro para que ele fosse começar suas atividades. A obsessão pela segurança das salas do prédio soava como tolice a Heero, que agora tinha de devotar a vida para cuidar para que os duzentos trincos funcionassem perfeitamente. E assim como o velho chaveiro disse, poucas pessoas habitavam o castelo, a maioria das salas abrigava tesouros impossíveis de contabilizar. Obras de arte, livros, tapeçarias, joias – cada porta revelava uma linda coleção.

O velho chaveiro sempre tinha sido prestimoso e o rapaz pouco esforço precisava empregar para a manutenção dos fechos e depois de uma semana estudando as trancas, consertando e alterando mecanismos, Heero tinha conhecido toda uma ala da construção e estava pronto para incursionar na próxima.

Sem medo de entregar-se ao trabalho, começava logo depois de tomar seu desjejum e ia até bem depois da meia-noite, só precisava de um pouco de sono para estar pronto para o outro dia.

Aquela ala era curiosamente escura e silenciosa, um tanto fria. Nunca ninguém passava por ali. A maioria das salas de janelas cobertas por cortinas pesadas estava vazia e, por isso, ficava destrancada, mas algumas continham mobílias cobertas por lençóis, tudo de madeira da melhor qualidade e em perfeito estado de conservação.

Não era exatamente o melhor lugar para se passar tanto tempo.

Às vezes escutava tímidos ruídos metálicos que não vinham de seus instrumentos e sons de madeira se arrastando que não eram provocados pelas portas que ele abria, apesar de ser o único ser vivo presente naquele longo corredor de pedra.

Por fim, alcançou a última porta.

Suas dobradiças tinham sido fustigadas pelo tempo, revelando que há muitos anos não eram usadas e toda a folha estava empoeirada, enfeitada de teias de aranha.

Nenhuma das chaves do molho que Heero trouxera consigo naquele dia servira na porta. Por precaução, tentou todas duas vezes, pacientemente, a cabeça colada à superfície, completa atenção focada no ruído das travas dentro do ferrolho, querendo captar o motivo das respostas negativas, preocupado em não desgastar ou danificar as peças.

Analisou a porta por alguns minutos, intrigado.

Será que seu velho mestre nunca havia se deparado com aquela porta?

Ela ficava mesmo em um canto tão escuro…

Nunca fora informado de que havia uma fechadura que lhe fosse proibida e que seu serviço deveria passar longe dela.

Qualquer coisa ali lhe estava sendo negada.

Já era tarde e o combustível da lamparina vinha a tempo dando sinais de que se escasseava, assim, Heero preferiu voltar para seu aposento e trabalhar na montagem de alguns cadeados e retornar ali na manhã seguinte.

Nunca ansiou tanto por um nascer do Sol.

Nem quis tomar o pequeno almoço.

Saiu da cama pronto, porque nem tivera se dado ao trabalho de trocar-se para dormir, apanhou os demais conjuntos de chaves e ferramentas e partiu.

Ficou quase uma hora testando chaves naquela fechadura mimosa. A maioria se provou grande demais para se encaixar. Cada tentativa frustrada criava em seu humor estável uma ruga de irritação. Decidiu que ia desmontar a tranca, porque sua paz mental agora dependia de vencer aquele desafio.

E ainda assim, não havia nada que seus instrumentos pudessem fazer. Não encontrava saliências, pregos ou encaixes de modo a remover a peça da porta.

Esmurrou a porta uma vez e começou a se afastar, fazendo o caminho de volta, o eco de seu golpe seguindo-o e ultrapassando-o até que um barulho novo lhe captou a atenção, fazendo-o voltar-se sobre o ombro imediatamente.

De dentro da porta, pairando sobre o chão, saíra uma mãozinha branca. Ela segurava uma bandeja retangular, amassada e escurecida da idade, que depositou no chão com um leve retinir metálico.

Seriam seus olhos? A mão desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto surgira. Deixara para trás uma claridade fantasmagórica.

Ao retornar para averiguar o que era aquela bandeja, ele viu-a forrada de pedrinhas transparentes perfeitamente lapidadas em formatos delicados e multifacetados de navete. Eram de tamanhos variados, apropriados para a ourivesaria, e brilhavam, cristalinas. Todas diamantes. Agachou-se e remexeu entre as gemas pequeninas com os dedos, encontrando dificuldades em escolher a reação apropriada.

Estudou a porta, percebendo enfim uma irregularidade na folha – havia uma tábua móvel e fora o barulho dela sendo deslizada que lhe surpreendeu minutos atrás a tempo de assistir a estranha cena.

Os segredos daquele castelo não podiam ser mencionados.

Heero não conseguia desviar a vista do obstáculo que o privava de entender o que havia dentro daquela sala.

E apesar da proibição, os segredos daquele castelo eram inquietantes demais para serem simplesmente ignorados.

Não ficavam dúvidas de que havia um prisioneiro habitando o cômodo, já que este havia sido cerrado de modo que jamais fosse aberto outra vez, e, de fato, era mesmo como se aquela porta tivesse sido movida derradeiramente há cinquenta anos. O motivo para tal agressivo cativeiro era impossível de se tocar, contudo, havia sutilezas ainda mais perturbadoras: como podia ser assim, um ser com meio século ou mais de idade e mostrar ainda uma mão tão delicadamente linda e lisa? Como podia ser que alguém era mantido cativo por tantos, tantos intoleráveis anos, sem murmurar um protesto sequer, e tolerar viver mergulhado no silêncio sepulcral daquela ala? E mesmo diante da presença de alguém, não tentava fazer nenhum contato.

A natureza da criatura atrás daquela placa de madeira e de sua atividade deixava a imaginação e a intriga dele exaltadas.

Buscou deslizar a tábua de madeira, desejoso de vislumbrar o que estava escondido naquele aposento. O vão que ela criava era de vinte e cinco centímetros, o que não prometia muita coisa para saciar a curiosidade dele.

Só via uma claridade débil lá dentro, sem poder divisar qualquer peça de mobília ou perceber movimentação, apesar de repente começar a captar um tilintar leve que instigava.

_Não quero seu mal. Venha para cá… –ele explicou, a voz saindo áspera devido ao esforço de abaixar-se para espiar pela passagem. Seus olhos seguiam no aguardo.

O tilintar prosseguia, esparso.

_Sabe como posso abrir esta porta? –e sentando-se no chão, olhou a bandeja a seu lado outra vez, questionando. Limpou as mãos da poeira que a madeira soltara.

Houve um intervalo então.

Heero não fez nada além de permanecer no lugar e vigiar a fechadura, agora no alto, e sentia que ela zombava dele. Em seu imo, instalou-se grande urgência em quebrar aquela tranca e a sensação era imperativa e pressionava-o mais a cada segundo. O porquê ele não sabia, creditava ao clima misterioso que permeava densamente todo seu arredor.

Agora que vivia nas dependências do castelo, de repente tinha se tornado um segredo também e não tentava mais entender seus próprios motivos ou suas reações.

A mão surgiu outra vez pela abertura. Os dedos finos seguravam um pedaço de tecido duro e grosseiro e, com cera de vela, uma única palavra fora mal traçada, uma letra escrita ao contrário: socorro.

Juntou suas ferramentas, apanhou os molhos de chaves. Amarrotando o pano, enfiou-o no bolso e saiu dali com uma pressa nova, confuso. Não sabia o que fazer e não queria mais ficar ali. O ar tinha se tornado pesado, poluído de melancolia. Ouviu uma pancada na porta que deixava para trás e foi o mesmo que ter um prego enfincando-se em seu peito. Ousou voltar-se, lançar de relance um fito vazio na sombra deitada sobre o fim do corredor.

Perguntas não deviam ser feitas porque as respostas certamente eram assombrosas.

Tentou almoçar antes de dedicar-se ao trabalho na terceira ala do castelo. Comeu pouco, mas não fez diferença. E ao passo que retornava a seu trabalho, sentia o bilhete de tecido em seu bolso como que o cutucando. O que ele poderia fazer a respeito? Não imaginava forma de abrir a porta, e mesmo que descobrisse como abri-la, que explicação ofereceria ao barão por ter libertado um prisioneiro?

Atormentado demais para dormir, depois que deu por encerrado seu dia e se recolheu, ficou olhando a grande Lua amarela espalhar seus raios sobre a aldeia adormecida, metros abaixo de si. Sabia que aquilo era material para uma pintura. A beleza da cena, sua serenidade romântica e poesia triste faziam mais vivas as recordações do que se passara naquela manhã. Um pedido de socorro… como é que poderia ignorar?

Procurou por sua lamparina.

Se normalmente as passagens do castelo eram desertas e quietas, durante a noite, caminhar por elas era como vagar pelo próprio esquecimento. O único instrumento que trazia consigo era um pé de cabra. Ia derrubar a porta feito um invasor comum, teria de se desnudar de suas habilidades minuciosas de chaveiro, já que elas foram completamente inutilizadas pelo segredo daquela fechadura.

Talvez, por dentro, o dispositivo apresentasse alguma facilidade em ser desvendado, desmontado e substituído. Afinal de contas, seu trabalho era zelar de que todas as trancas funcionassem perfeitamente…

_Sou eu. –com os nós dos dedos, acertou a porta algumas vezes antes de avisar.

Prestou atenção que a bandeja com as pedras não estava mais ali, por isso, questionou a eficácia de sua identificação limitada. Não era o único que sabia daquele lugar, de fato.

_Sou o chaveiro. Eu vim te ajudar. –e resolveu detalhar, embora seguisse muito breve em suas declarações. –Fique longe da porta.

Era um rapaz esguio, condicionado a movimentos precisos, nada amplos ou enérgicos, mas exercitava-se bastante por cortar e carregar lenha todos os invernos para seu velho mestre, bem como em consertar os telhados e cercas, de modo que não viu muita dificuldade em forçar a porta com o pé de cabra. Demorou um pouco, mas enfim a tranca cedeu e ele escutou que, dentro da cela, a maçaneta caiu, já que de seu lado não havia nada mais do que o orifício da fechadura.

A porta percorreu o ângulo de sua abertura vagarosamente. A luz da lamparina não era suficiente para revelar o que podia ser encontrado no interior do cômodo, apenas criou uma circunferência no chão de pedra lisa e fria. Como os olhos quase nada podiam captar, os ouvidos se aguçaram duplamente para o barulhinho de metal se arrastando e acertando o chão e um inesperado aroma cansado de alfazema se pronunciou.

Embora tivesse desejado tanto e se aplicado tanto para isso, agora que descerrara a porta, viu-se incerto de adentrar.

Aos poucos, o ambiente foi preenchendo-se de uma luz débil e sedosa que vinha do Luar, a ponto de que um vulto pudesse ser localizado, imóvel, próximo da parede que encarava a porta.

_Não tenha medo… –ele murmurou, a curiosidade arrastando seus passos para o interior da sala, a lamparina sendo alçada por uma mão e trazida a frente do corpo.

A auréola de luz que a chama providenciava emoldurou na parede a figura que nela se encurralava, tensa.

Por maior que fosse a certeza de que havia alguém na cela, nada poderia ter preparado Heero para a aparência dessa criatura, porque a beleza dela era incomparável a tudo em que ele já havia posto olhos.

Com lentidão encantadora, a moça foi se desencostando da parede e se aprumando, caminhando felinamente em encontro do rapaz. Tirou da frente da face uma meada de fios lisos de cabelo que a luz insinuava serem muito compridos e de um louro escuro.

_Você está bem? –murmurou, rouco, porque o silêncio estava opressor.

Heero a notou assentir. Depois, ela sorriu, timidamente, feito não tivesse muita prática.

Os passos dela eram seguidos pelo som de metal e quando achou que estava perto o suficiente dele, juntou as mãos na frente do peito e ficou brincando com elas, analisando o rapaz com atenção infantil.

Fazia anos que ela não via alguém. Nem saberia dizer quantos, por mais que se esforçasse em acompanhar quantas vezes o Sol e a Lua se sucederam em seu domínio do império do céu. De qualquer modo, sentiu que era dispensável obter um número. Nunca fora importante e a presença daquele moço reforçava isso.

Finalmente surgira alguém completo para ela, que não temeu o barão e que não hesitou diante do desafio ou do desconhecido.

A alegria que subiu ao seu peito foi intensa, pressionou seu coração, fez com que ele perdesse seu compasso e rufasse em celebração. Fez seu sorriso ficar maior, contagiou seus olhos azuis, emitindo com sua expressão uma luminosidade pura, tão sincera, que logo lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face perolada. Cada pequena gota que escapava dos olhos dela rolava e, ao cair, produzia um barulhinho, parecido com o da chuva, quando acertava o chão. A moça avançou um pouco mais, apanhando a mão livre dele e trazendo-o completamente para dentro. Depois, deixando-o, fechou a porta, embora ela não trancasse mais, criando uma fresta apertada.

Andou em torno dele, levou uma mão aos lábios, mordia a unha do dedão, risonha. Esticou sua mão esquerda, brevemente tocou o ombro do rapaz. Alisou as rugas da roupa dele, lentamente, até que o viu mover-se um passo para trás, estranhando a reação dela. Desse modo, ela se afastou também, mordendo então as pontas das outras unhas, e seu olhar surgira tão vivo como um par de aves azuis pousadas na face de uma estátua marmórea.

Incomodado com a meia-luz, Heero observou os arredores e notou que uma vela solitária estava acesa e tomou sua chama pequenina para acender as demais velas espalhadas sem planejamento pelo cômodo, a maior parte perto das paredes. As janelas da sala eram muito altas e estreitas, beirando a parede, e não permitiam que muito do Luar fosse acolhido. A lamparina também já não satisfazia mais Heero com sua luz concentrada.

Nada ainda partira da moça para quebrar a quietude. Ele olhava-a de esgueira enquanto executava sua tarefa. A garota simplesmente manteve-se parada bem no centro do ambiente, acompanhando cada movimento dele.

Não disfarçava seu prazer da companhia. Esperara tempo demais para contê-lo ou ocultá-lo. Pregara os olhos no rapaz, deslumbrando-se com a revelação gradual da figura dele. Nunca errava ao julgar pessoas, fazia parte de sua constituição – o designara belo em todos os sentidos.

Primeiro, percorrendo a imagem dele, encontrava traços interessantes, firmes e mesmo assim refinados, de um charme sutil e irresistível. Sua profissão e suas roupas atestavam que tudo o que ele tinha fora a natureza que lhe dera – os olhos azuis de um tom singular, feito de uma mistura das ondas do mar com as nuvens de uma tempestade de vento, os lábios de linhas equilibradas, nem tão delicados, nem tão largos, a face em ângulos perfeitamente arranjados de forma máscula, jovem e sedutora.

Depois, assistindo-o, rememorando o timbre rouco e decidido de sua voz, concebeu que o coração dele era um livre de vícios e cingido de qualidades simples, mas atraentes, especialmente em um ser humano. Ele parecia extremamente confiável, inteligente e audacioso, mas concentrado e paciente. Gostava do que a presença dele causava nela, de como ganhava aquela certeza de que vivia e de que alguém se lembraria dela não pelo que ela fazia, mas por quem era.

Decidia que ninguém mais preparado poderia ter chegado à porta dela.

Enfim, a sala se preencheu de uma tonalidade suave de sépia. A ligeira tremulação das chamas contribuía para a atmosfera de sonho.

Heero percorreu a figura da moça outra vez, não podia evitar. Ela usava um vestido de corte simples feito de várias camadas de tecido leve que parecia um pouco maior do que o talhe que o trajava. A bainha da saia parava um dedo acima dos tornozelos, destacando a corrente presa em um deles. Era muito fina, os elos pareciam frágeis, porém o modo como brilhavam revelava que eram feitos de algum metal raro que não se deteriora com o tempo.

Por mais que a porta tivesse sido aberta, a moça não poderia sair.

_Meu nome é Heero. –ele aproximou-se e informou. Esperava que ela respondesse.

Percebeu que os lábios bem desenhados dela se moveram, repetindo o nome dele, contudo, sem produzir som.

_O que houve com você? Não pode falar?

Ela meneou a cabeça, sua face exibindo um combinado de conformidade e confusão. Levou a mão à garganta e fez gestos de que algo fora arrancado de dentro. Depois, abaixou-se, mexeu na corrente e foi repetindo as ações até Heero compreender que quem a prendera ali de algum modo lhe roubara a voz.

_O que você faz presa aqui?

Ainda agachada, olhou o chão a seu redor e colheu dele uma pedrinha. Ergueu-se brincado e olhando-a de modo entretido para somente depois a entregar a Heero.

Era mais um daqueles diamantes. Este, entretanto, estava lapidado em um quadrado do tamanho de um grande botão de casaco.

Heero não conseguia entender.

Olhava a gema e a moça intercaladamente, sem poder estabelecer relação entre elas.

Notando-o intrigado pela forma que os olhos dele chamejavam quase insultados, ela apanhou de volta a pedra e, levando-a a face, encostou à borda inferior de seu olho e desenhou com ela uma linha semelhante a que o pranto cria quando é derramado.

As lágrimas dela tornavam-se diamantes.

Heero deu um passo para trás. Uma fada! Era por isso que a pele dela tinha um viço perolado e que as íris dela cintilavam cheias de estrelas.

O barão a mantinha ali inescrupulosamente e obtinha seus tesouros por meio da tristeza dela.

_Não é justo. Você não pode continuar sendo tratada assim. Eu vou te tirar daqui. –e sua reação imediata e instintiva foi essa.

Ela sorriu, enlevada. Assentiu e nem se preocupava em como ele executaria a façanha. Qualquer dúvida perdia a força no peito dela quando o mirava. Sentou-se no chão, arrumou sua saia, e suspirou, contemplando-o.

_Eu vou embora agora, preciso preparar uma fechadura nova para sua porta. Ninguém pode saber que estive aqui. Coloque algo que prenda a porta no lugar. De manhã, volto para montar a nova tranca. –explicou.

Atenta e submissa, ela concordou. Assistiu-o sair e depois, apagando as velas de um candelabro, arrastou-o para segurar a porta.

Heero decidiu não deter-se muito ao mistério que começava a desvendar. Sabia que era inútil tentar entendê-lo tão cedo.

E não via a hora de vê-la outra vez.

Ficara tão impressionado por ela, nem se reconhecia.

Passou o resto da noite criando um mecanismo como nunca outro, tão delicado e complexo que estava de fato à altura do segredo que protegeria depois de instalado. Parecia impossível fabricar algo semelhante em tão poucas horas, mas revestira-se de uma urgência tão intensa e de uma disposição tão pujante que era como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado.

Nem parou para pensar em quão impressionante fora o resultado de seu trabalho e em quão orgulhoso seu velho mestre se sentiria se o pudesse ver. Regressou para a cela, cheio de discrição, porque sua atividade não poderia ser notada.

Quando bateu na porta, de leve, foi prontamente atendido. Ela surgiu para ele cheia de alegria, tal qual por anos tivesse desejado receber alguém daquele modo, fazer sala, falar de amenidades. Sorria para ele com a liberdade de uma velha e boa amiga. Sua acolhida era agradável, Heero não conseguia se esquivar. Contudo, não disse nada, só espalhou seus instrumentos e as peças e começou a trabalhar com grande diligência.

Sentada no chão há uma distância confortável, ela seguia os movimentos de Heero com a vista ao mesmo tempo em que mexia com alguns bonecos de animais que tirara da estante à direita da sala. Brincava com as peças de madeira e pintura desbotada e o assistia sem se cansar com os olhos vivos diante a variedade de instrumentos estranhos sendo manejados.

A manhã toda foi passada no desmonte da velha e marrenta fechadura.

A tarde toda foi dedicada à instalação e montagem da nova.

O Sol se punha em algum lugar do grande céu lá fora quando ele deu para ela a chave.

O sorriso que ela exibiu foi lindo, mas Heero não aproveitou de sua lindeza e resistiu ao seu grande encanto, tomando-o por triste e cheio de condenação e completamente dispensável. Fez assim porque não tinha apagado da mente a ideia de que ela não poderia sair, não enquanto a corrente não fosse partida.

Enquanto organizava seus pertences, tentou falar com ela.

_Ninguém mais sabe que você está aqui?

Graciosamente, ela deu de ombros, fazendo uma expressão de completa falta de resposta. Apontou para ele, respirou fundo, sacudiu a corrente e depois voltou a dar de ombros. Gostava de repetir suas mensagens para ter certeza de que se deu entender. E seus gestos eram cheios de personalidade, tão precisos e elegantes quanto vivazes e infantis, satisfazendo as necessidades do momento.

_Há quantos anos está aqui?

Ela meneou a cabeça, um olhar vago riscou sua face. E a transparência de suas feições era mais imaculada do que dos diamantes que chorava.

_E qual é o seu nome? –de repente, finalmente, aquilo pareceu algo importante para se saber. Heero decidiu tentar descobrir. Como ela era letrada, certamente saberia marcar para ele no couro de um de seus estojos de ferramentas.

E para essa pergunta, ela ofereceu uma mudança de atitude. Suspirou e esmoreceu. O esplendor fantasmagórico que sua pele emitia se intensificou.

Balançou a cabeça, amarga. Correu a mão por uma mecha de cabelo caída em seu ombro, e só depois ergueu seus olhos azuis acesos para ele.

Passando a mão pela testa, gesticulou de modo que parecia estar secando-a e jogando fora o excesso de água. Fez isso várias vezes.

_Você se esqueceu?

Ela assentiu, mostrando-se profundamente entristecida. Então segurando a corrente com as duas mãos, sacudiu-a e mostrou a chave que ganhara dele.

Sim, ele precisava descobrir como soltá-la.

_Deixe-me ver… –resmungou, prático.

A corrente era muito longa e começava do centro do ambiente. Seu comprimento permitia que a garota alcançasse todas as extremidades do ambiente, mas a proibia de por um pé para fora do umbral. Ele averiguou que o início da corrente estava preso em uma das lajotas do chão, porém sem argola, como se fosse uma flor e tivesse brotado ali.

A moça meneou a cabeça e sacudiu as mãos. Perscrutou fundo nos olhos dele, de repente tão perto dos dela, e suspirou.

Heero abaixou-se perante ela e delicadamente puxou-lhe o tornozelo preso. Nenhum fecho se revelava ali, a corrente era inteiriça e terminava feito tivesse sido fundida em si mesma.

_Posso tentar serrar. –murmurou. Levantando a vista percebeu ela negar com a cabeça e as mãos, derrotada. –Por quê?

Uma segunda vez, ela lhe mostrou a chave.

Com seus dedinhos leves que desenhavam no ar, foi demonstrando que para libertá-la, era necessária uma chave. Por mais óbvia que fosse essa informação, a natureza dessa chave desafiaria o raciocínio.

_Que chave seria essa? Você sabe?

Com uma vela que acabara de apagar, ela escreveu no chão: nome.

Heero franziu suas sobrancelhas espessas.

_O seu nome?

Sim, sim – ela assentiu muitas vezes, pressurosa, os lábios se apertando tensos, aparentando ainda mais macios do que eram.

_Onde posso descobri-lo?

Muito desanimadamente, ela deu de ombros. Como desejava poder dar resposta diferente! Seus lábios perfeitos continuavam se premendo. Em seguida deixou mais um daqueles suspiros pesarosos escapar, olhando o chão, aparentando acinzentada.

_Não quero que se preocupe mais. Darei um jeito de descobrir. –tentou soar encorajador, percebeu que ela esboçou um sorriso, suas bochechas se erguendo e apertando um pouco seus olhos. –Pode ser que eu demore em voltar. Não quero levantar suspeitas. –Desapontamento toldou imediatamente a face dela que nada deixava de expressar. –Eu não vou te abandonar. –garantiu, assim.

Ela assentiu, dando sua atenção para um ponto qualquer do chão. Brincou com as mãos, coçou um dos olhos e depois executou novamente o sinal de esquecer, passando sua mãozinha sobre a franja e a abanando suavemente, feito a fizesse dançar, feito imitasse uma pomba branca que alçara longínquo voo.

_Prometo que não vou te esquecer. –ele rebateu. A voz era subitamente reforçada. Vibrava com uma certeza alarmante, ressoava no peito dela em um tom maior, a convencia sem esforço. –Quando eu voltar, irei dizer: sou eu, não te esqueci. Enquanto isso, não abra a porta para ninguém mais.

Rindo aprazida, aproximou-se e colocou sua cabeça no peito dele, abraçando-o, pedindo que fosse correspondida.

O corpo dela tinha uma temperatura deliciosa, relaxante, e o perfume de alfazema que sempre permeava o ar provinha dos cabelos dela. De leve, ele a tocou com sua mão livre. Não havia esperado por tanto, não contava que suas palavras – tão fáceis de serem infundadas e superficiais – fossem levadas tão a sério e tão celebradas por ela. Ela não era uma criança do mundo, a confiança dela era uma coroa de louros facilmente obtenível.

Endireitando-se um pouco, ela ofereceu-lhe seu sorriso mais meigo e pleno, e, temerosa, alisou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos só por um segundo, cobrindo-o de seu fito mais amoroso.

_Agora, abra a porta para mim. –sem jeito, abriu espaço entre eles, o coração vacilando no peito.

Buscou sua lamparina e aguardou ela desobstruir a passagem. Deixando a cela, parou pra escutá-la trancar a porta com todas as três voltas da fechadura antes de sair dali, apagando com um sopro ríspido a luz de sua lâmpada.

Como iria descobrir o nome dela? Quem o informaria ou lhe forneceria uma pista?

Envolver-se naquele enigma era inútil, será que não sabia? Acabaria perdendo a vida ou a sanidade.

E por que será que esse pensamento não o assustava ou o desestimulava?

E por que será que, mesmo lhe subindo, esse pensamento não jazia nele?

Tudo era superado por uma inquestionável e inexplicável promissão: faria qualquer coisa para libertar aquela garota.

Sentia que valeria a pena.

Como já escurecera em seu aposento, ela foi se deitar. Para isso, havia uma majestosa cama de dossel disponível, cujo cortinado pesado era salpicado de brilho, feito tivesse sido filigranado. Contudo, não sentia sono, não tinha motivos para estar cansada. Queria apenas deitar-se e assistir as velas queimarem até desaparecerem enquanto pensava nele, nas palavras doces que ele pronunciara com rudeza e no olhar perfurante que ele lançava sem esforço.

Heero – disse seu nome, inaudível.

Esperaria por ele como nunca esperou ninguém. Sonharia com ele como nunca sonhou com ninguém. Imaginaria ele pronunciando seu nome, a palavra secreta, a senha de sua liberdade, como ele nunca fora pronunciado por ninguém.

Aquele era mais um dia em que não chorava até adormecer. Podia ser somente o segundo, mas ela já se esquecera de que era triste e sozinha.

Com seus tratos no castelo, Heero investigou se alguém desconfiava dele e de sua descoberta. Contudo, a cozinheira, o cocheiro, o cavalariço e os outros empregados nada pareciam ter notado de novo nele ou em seu comportamento. De fato, sabiam pouco, como se esperaria de serviçais de um nobre tão enigmático. Nunca mais Heero encontrou o barão, mas suas tarefas o levaram novamente àquele gabinete oval onde tiveram seu encontro. Meses o separava daquele dia e já duas semanas e meia o afastava da criatura mágica escondida naquela sala e ele esperava que o gabinete pudesse oferecer algo com que ele retornasse para ela. Não encontrou nada na biblioteca ou entre os tesouros das últimas salas em que trabalhara.

E, de fato, deparou-se com um caderno interessante sobre um aparador. O retrato do barão vigiava a sala inteira e bem debaixo da guarda vulpina dele, o rapaz aproximou suas mãos da capa de couro do volume e a moveu.

_"Para que alcance meu final, percorra cada página. Não ignore uma linha e não avance uma palavra." –leu em voz alta. Era o que a primeira página trazia. Assim, virou a folha.

Na próxima lauda, um nome, "Chiara", e muitos números. Ele correu a vista por cada dado, concentrado. Na borda inferior da página, registrara-se que Chiara tinha gerado um valor expressivo em pedras e que tinha partido precocemente, aos quarenta anos.

Puxou a página, mas ela não se desprendeu das demais. O encadernado pulou das mãos dele, caiu no chão, se fechando. Ao recuperá-lo, Heero releu as duas primeiras páginas e deu-se conta de que se esquecera de observar:

_"Que descanse agora em paz."

Assim, seguiu para a próxima página.

Outro nome, mais registros, dessa vez, muitos, que se estendiam por boas quatro páginas. Pelas informações que adquiria, ele entendeu que a probabilidade do nome da prisioneira estar assentado ali era alta. Só seria trabalhoso encontrá-lo.

Terminou sua atividade por ali e foi jantar. Quando o castelo adormecesse, buscaria o caderno.

A menina sentava-se no chão e suspirava. Percorria as prateleiras de sua estante com a mirada desanimada, encontrando os velhos livros inúteis de criança que lhe ensinaram um pouco das letras, os brinquedos antigos de madeira que a distraíram por muito tempo, as velas novas de reserva, o jogo de bandeja de metal e o óleo de alfazema e não sentia prazer em nada.

Queria colocar-se bonita para quando Heero retornasse, porém não possuía um espelho, uma escova, um grampo sequer. Correu os longos cabelos dourados com as mãos e praticou trançá-los. Usava os desenhos diminutos de princesas nas cartilhas como modelos.

Era assim que se entretinha, cultivava seu carinho e sua esperança.

_Sou eu. Não te esqueci. –um sopro do vento trouxe para ela aquele anúncio. Sem esperar, ergueu-se e virou a chave três vezes e fez a porta descerrar.

Heero esgueirou-se para dentro debaixo de uma capa de sombras.

_Feche a porta.

Ela obedeceu.

Ele descobriu-se e mostrou-lhe o caderno, explicou sobre suas suspeitas de achar o nome dela ali.

_Vamos vê-lo durante a madrugada e antes de amanhecer, vou devolvê-lo a seu lugar. Não podemos criar dúvidas. Faremos o mesmo amanhã à noite. Faremos o mesmo até descobrirmos a verdade.

Ela assentiu e buscou uma vela. Preparou para eles um lugar, lançando sua manta no chão e trazendo seus travesseiros. Acomodou-se neles e chamou Heero com as mãos.

Sentando-se com ela, abriu o caderno e percebeu que não era mais necessário ler as páginas daquela tarde para seguir o estudo. Passou a ler em voz alta todo o conteúdo que as folhas ofereciam. A menina estava presa em cada palavra. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, de modo que podia ver as letras lindamente marcadas no papel envelhecido. Ele falava de números e muito dinheiro. Vários relatos traziam informações sobre lugares, mencionava casamentos, até mesmo genealogias.

Passaram uma semana estudando, mas não importava quantas folhas eles virassem, o caderno nunca mudava de espessura de modo que era impossível saber quando e se chegavam perto de seu final.

Juntos, percorriam milênios de história de um povo que nenhum dos dois imaginara existir.

Ela às vezes tinha impressão de ver algo familiar nas narrativas e nos nomes, dando-se conta de que suas lembranças de sua origem também haviam sido apagadas. E sentia-se extremamente entristecida pelo sofrimento que seus semelhantes atravessaram. O dom especial que ela possuía sendo tão mal usado pela ganância alheia soava mais como uma espécie de praga. E ficava meditativa. Por outro lado, aprendia tanto! E ficava ainda mais interessada pelo mundo que a aguardava longe daquela cela.

Heero também se via espantado com o que descobria. Aquelas fadas, nem sabia se podia chamá-los assim… um povo sobre o qual nunca ouvira falar a tempos estava sendo explorado e nunca ninguém fez nada para mudar ou impedir. Seu senso de justiça gritava a cada detalhe que colhia sobre as mortes precoces, as capturas… como o barão conseguia deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e não pensar na forma desumana que fora usada para acumular a fortuna que lhe pertencia? Ficava preocupado se os fatos não chocavam a menina. Às vezes a via levar a mão à boca, pensativa e admirada. E seu desejo de cuidar dela e libertá-la somente aumentava.

Quando se cansava de ler, colocava o caderno de lado e tentava conversar com ela. Nem sempre compreendia os gestos dela, mas estava pegando prática. Em alguns momentos, ela o fazia rir com a combinação de graça, infantilidade e desembaraço naturais que usava pra se comunicar. Era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia arrancar dele um pouco de alegria espontânea.

Aquela era a parte que ela gostava mais: ouvi-lo rir. A companhia dele lhe fazia tão bem… a existência dele fez toda a diferença para a dela, permitiu que finalmente usufruísse dos prazeres simples da amizade, do carinho, da troca. Amava deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, sentia-se finalmente pertencendo a algum lugar, principalmente enquanto ouvia-o contar alguma lembrança que a leitura por acaso suscitara. O jeito de ele falar sobre si mesmo era um pouco tímido, embotado, mas a voz não oscilava. Várias vezes ela acabou dormindo escutando-o, tão satisfeita e tranquila ficava ao lado dele, debaixo da sebe da voz rouca e sedutora que ele tinha.

Ele já não estranhava mais o contato físico com ela. Ao senti-la sentar-se com ele, no chão ou na cama, e se encostar e apoiar, não mais ficava sem graça, e sentia o calor dela e brincava com mechas de seu cabelo. Tê-la junto de si se transformara em tamanho hábito que ele achava-se terrivelmente deslocado ao deitar-se em sua cama depois de deixá-la no fim da madrugada.

Ela também. Assim que ele partia antes do romper da aurora, ela se encolhia na cama e suspirava, tentando preservar um pouco da temperatura dele e da impressão do escutar de leve as batidas daquele coração.

E o caderno não acaba nunca.

Saber que era impossível descobrir quão perto da verdade sobre si própria se localizava a estava atormentando. Aos poucos, sedimentava-se no peito dela um pânico que logo a aterraria com desesperança, por mais esforços que desprendiam na tarefa.

Heero também tinha seus receios. Alguém acabaria por estranhar ele demorar-se tanto em suas tarefas e pensava se viveria o suficiente para terminar a leitura daquele livro amaldiçoado.

Assim que ele entrou na cela aquela noite, recebeu a garota nos braços.

_Não fique assim. Não podemos desistir.

Estava inquieta e resistindo à leitura do caderno, meneando a cabeça e querendo mostrar o quanto estava cansada da situação. Tinha passado o dia todo calcando aquilo em sua mente, sofrendo por ver-se tão perdida.

Ele não ignorava o que ela passava. Não desejaria estar na mesma situação.

_Temos de acabar com isso, por você e por todos os outros. Além de que eu jamais serei feliz se não te libertar.

E com sua frase final, tão composta e denodada, arrancou um sorriso agradecido dela. Entretanto, isto não a impediu de irromper em prantos e, no segundo seguinte ao sorriso, Heero estava assistindo o estranho fenômeno da cristalização das lágrimas dela em perfeitas gemas.

Teve de abraçá-la apertado.

Ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele, esperando que seu calor a confortasse.

_Verá que tudo terminará bem. –ele murmurou, alisando o cabelo dela. –Não pense que não observo seu desespero. Você tem um bom motivo, mas não deixe se abater. Não vou te abandonar, não importa o que aconteça.

Afastando-se, ela sorriu debilmente, com um pouco da luminosidade do espírito recuperada. Fez o sinal que usava para "esquecer" e negou com um movimento de cabeça. Ele negou também. Não, jamais a esqueceria.

_Venha… –a levou pela mão e os dois se acomodaram na cama, sentando apoiados nos travesseiros.

Ela deitou-se no ombro dele e ficou encarando o teto do dossel enquanto ele retomava a leitura, mas por dentro ainda estava aflita e soluçou algumas vezes.

Vendo que não faria diferença nenhuma insistir na rotina, ele terminou por fechar o caderno e prestar atenção no silêncio junto dela, esperando que este a acalmasse um pouco.

Ela aninhou-se mais nele e pousou sua mão na dele. Soluçou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do rapaz, aspirando assim intensamente o perfume amadeirado que ele usava. Seus dedos suaves tateavam os pequenos calos na grande palma da mão dele.

Pelo menos, tinha ele, raciocinou. Saber aquilo a fazia muito feliz. Se o destino a proibisse de escapar dali, já a tinha recompensado, porque lhe dera alguém que cuidava dela e lhe queria bem.

Sentiu ele se mover debaixo de si e por isso se separou, sentando no colchão, arrumando os cabelos atrás das orelhas. As velas não eram suficientes para clarear com precisão o rosto dele, contudo ela enxergava de algum modo que linhas brandas esboçavam a feição dele, aliviando a tensão que sempre usava nas sobrancelhas. E os olhos, meio encobertos da franja, com mistério a chamavam para mais perto.

Heero colocou sua face mais próxima e levou uma mão a maçã do rosto dela.

Ela o imitou e alisou um dos zigomas perfeitos e angulares dele com doçura.

Ela nunca tinha sentido ninguém respirar e nem sentido a sua própria respiração daquele jeito, tampouco notara como batia seu coração. Algo novo estava acontecendo.

Permitiu-se contornar de leve a forma dos lábios dele. Prendeu a vista naquela figura ao passo que a delineava com as pontas dos dedos. Seus olhos se estreitavam e sua respiração desacelerava dentro de si e achava ser capaz de escutar o tremular das chamas das velas.

Balbuciou o nome dele e sorriu.

Heero tomou a mão que o afagava com cuidado e a beijou – primeiro as costas, depois os nós dos dedos e por fim a palma. Em seguida, tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Um roçar tão de leve, entretanto, o suficiente para levar ardor para seus rostos e dar a partida em seus corações repentinamente.

Era sem dúvida uma sensação especial. Ela não precisava compreender o que acontecia para apreciar e elevar como a melhor experiência que já tivera. Além do perfume, o corpo dele exalava uma tepidez envolvente e langorosa, como a que vinha da lareira durante os Invernos atrozes. Desejava sentir mais de perto. Beijou os lábios dele com meiguice, enlaçando seu pescoço.

Ele a beijou em resposta, comprovando a suavidade daquele tato. A boca dela sempre tivera um rosado natural e aspecto macio… era mesmo como se tivesse sido feita para beijar.

Sem pensar, uma mão dela passeou pela nuca dele, pela linha dos ombros. Entrou na gola e afagou suas costas. A outra brincava com os cabelos dele, a variedade das texturas a convidava sempre para mais perto. Sentia os músculos dele, tão firmes, que não se retraíam ao toque, mas pele encontrava pele ali como se se pertencessem.

O beijo que dividiam fervia, de intensidade imensurável, duração incontrolável. Ele exigia cada vez mais, prendendo-a pela cintura, ao que ela correspondia e concedia que ele fizesse como quisesse, porque ouviam apenas seus instintos.

Com relutância manhosa, ela descolou a boca da dele para respirar e fitou o interior da imensidão do olhar que Heero usava, procurando lá a mesma admiração e excitação que percorria todo seu corpo e enchia seus olhos e mente de cores e luzes. Por mais amplas que fossem, as íris dele eram escurecidas. Ela ficou pensando que o céu noturno devia se parecer exatamente com o que via nos olhos dele.

Ousada, esticou-se e beijou o pescoço dele, começando na gola camisa e subindo, um beijo de cada vez, até atrás da orelha. Ele enrolava uma mecha de cabelo dela entre os dedos, entrecerrando as pálpebras, demorando-se na onda de deleite que o lavava e levava. E se não bastasse o quanto ela o provocava com seus carinhos, depois de beijar-lhe o outro lado do pescoço, abriu distância, jogou a cabeça para um lado e limpou o próprio ombro e pescoço dos cabelos, insinuando a superfície nacarina para ele, aguardando a retribuição de suas carícias.

Ele sorriu, maroto e agradado, meneando de leve a cabeça. Seu lábio inferior estava entre seus dentes. Poderia resisti-la? Queria resisti-la? Sabia que ela não tinha ideia de que tipo de jogo criava… o que ela podia saber do amor? Tinha sido preservada do mundo por toda sua vida e ele desconfiava de que isso era muito mais anos do que os vinte e cinco da vida dele.

Não que ele conhecesse muito do assunto por sua vez. Sempre gastara seu tempo com o trabalho, despreocupado em conhecer pessoas, conservar amizades da infância, divertir-se e distrair-se como os outros rapazes da aldeia. O velho J, seu mestre, gostava que ele se dedicasse ao serviço, embora sem sucesso o incentivasse a ir à taverna e conversar, rir e dançar para variar um pouco, provocando-o que ele enlouqueceria uma hora ou outra se só tivesse como companhia mecanismos e tramelas.

Aquela era a primeira garota que sorria para ele cujo sorriso era notado. A única por quem se interessou e a quem prestou indivisa atenção.

Fê-la deitar-se. Seria tão bom ter o nome para ligar àquela face feita de ingredientes celestiais… entretanto, asseverava que mudaria isso e por enquanto não veria problema em chamá-la apenas de sua.

Nenhuma ação dele a surpreendia. Rendia-se fácil e espontaneamente. Ele era tudo que queria. Entendia que ele pensava o mesmo sobre ela.

A boca dele passeou pelo pescoço dela, pelos ombros e pelo colo, banqueteando-se na faixa de pele semelhante à madrepérola que o decote do vestido revelava.

Só havia silêncio no mundo além deles dois.

Debruçado nela, só pensava nela. E de repente, vislumbrando aquele semblante, qualquer coisa na forma dócil de ela fitá-lo, nos lábios entreabertos, no modo ofegante, fê-lo pausar.

Aquela era a última chance de parar e escolheu aproveitá-la, mudando sua ideia. Não tinha coragem de ir mais longe com ela. Seria a mesma coisa de se aproveitar, porque não podia oferecer nada a ela que não fosse o prazer do amor. E não era justo. Heero poderia sair dali quando bem lhe aprouvesse, mas ela era eterna cativa. A virtude de mulher era a única coisa que ela tinha.

Beijou-lhe a testa e se deitou a seu lado.

Ela ficou um pouco confusa.

Olhou para ele, querendo decifrar que motivos o haviam visitado e transformado. Aguardou que explicasse, mencionasse algo, porém tudo o que ele ofereceu foi silêncio.

O que tinha acontecido?

Todo o ardor que fora despertado ao longo de seu corpo seguia ainda e seu coração estava ansioso. Só queria ficar com ele e senti-lo… o porquê disso não lhe preocupava. Só desejava viver de novo aquela emoção extraordinária…

Deitou-se no peito dele e ficou esperando. E era tão confortável ali. De pouco em pouco, foi relaxando. A felicidade seguia intocada. Adormeceu, assim.

Heero ficou com ela mais uma hora. Sentia que ela dormia. Devagar, colocou-a no travesseiro, cobriu-a e, apanhando o caderno, deixou a cela. Retornou o caderno a seu lugar no gabinete e foi para o quarto. Queria pensar.

Não havia mais nada para impedi-lo de saber-se apaixonado e não sabia se conseguiria ficar sozinho com ela outra vez. Queria ser sensato. Contudo, os apaixonados são tolos, e se tão por pouco ele perdeu-se em seus sentimentos, sabia que a próxima vez seria ainda mais difícil resistir. Era preciso se recompor.

Dormiu três horas, tomou um desjejum breve e foi trabalhar. Já não havia muito que fazer, estava procurando motivos absurdos para desmontar as fechaduras, para forjar peças novas… na próxima madrugada, seguiu sozinho na leitura do caderno. Fez o mesmo na noite seguinte.

Tinha terminado um longo relato sobre os fatos da vida de uma daquelas criaturas, cujo resgate fora tentado, mas terminara em arrasadora derrota. O barão guerreou contra o grupo de busca e recuperou sua prisioneira, que depois de quatrocentos anos, veio a falecer. Treize dominava sobre eles, devia usar de algum feitiço, conhecia algo que os vencia… Heero lamentava muito por tudo…

E ao virar a página, finalmente encontrou uma folha em branco. Chegara ao fim.

Como podia ser?

E os registros da garota na cela?

Depois de um estudo mais atencioso, deu-se conta que a página em questão havia sido rasgada.

Jamais antes havia experimentado frustração igual.

Levou uma mão a testa, depois esmurrou a mesa.

Levantou-se e decidiu ir notificar a moça da nova provação.

Mesmo assim, ele não ia desistir.

Apanhou o caderno e apressou-se para a porta dela, olhando sempre os lados, certificando-se de que não era seguido ou percebido.

Bateu na porta e disse a senha:

_Sou eu. Não te esqueci.

* * *

Meus sinceros agradecimentos a cada leitor dessa nova série.

O título alternativo deste conto foi gentilmente criado pela Lica.

Não deixem de expressar suas opiniões a respeito de sua leitura. Ficarei imensamente feliz e motivada por saber suas impressões!

Carinhosamente,

A autora

29.11.2012


	2. Mestres do Segredo - Parte 2

**"Mestres do Segredo"**

**ou**

**"A chave certa"**

**Parte 2**

Naquela manhã, a pequena despertou e a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu foi que estava sozinha. Isso não era novidade e depois condenou a si mesma por esperar que aquele dia fosse diferente. Desejava tanto a companhia e amor daquele rapaz que já não evitava mais nenhum pensamento de ligá-la a ele. Precisava tê-lo consigo o dia todo, para sempre, até o final.

Recolheu as pedras das lágrimas da noite anterior e as reservou em uma bandeja. Fazia tanto tempo que não chorava… será que seu amo se aborrecia com isso? De qualquer modo, não dava importância.

Arrumou seu quarto, distraiu-se com seus livros. Irremediavelmente, estava pensando em Heero. Perguntava-se se, em seu retorno, ele a permitiria enlaçar seu pescoço e beijá-lo outra vez nos lábios. Seria perfeito se ele deixasse. Sorriu. A claridade diminuía, o ocaso tinha principiado fora dos muros do castelo, e enquanto ela acendia as velas, insistia mais intensamente na ideia de beijá-lo e abraçá-lo e ouvi-lo falar com ela e ler para ela aquelas histórias de seus antepassados.

Assim que a noite pendeu inteira, sentou-se na cama e começou a trançar os cabelos. Como será que se parecia? Esperava ser bonita, esperava ser do agrado dele. Uma vez, tentara se ver na superfície de uma das bandejas, mas estava amassada e suja demais para que refletisse.

Suspirou e esperou.

Aguardou a madrugada toda e ele não apareceu.

O que tinha acontecido?

Ela o teria insultado de algum modo?

Ele não podia ter se esquecido de sua promessa…

A mente dela, afobada, trabalhava rápido. Dentro de seu íntimo, algo se contorceu, sentiu uma leve dificuldade em respirar. Abraçou a si mesma e não dormiu, não desistindo de esperá-lo.

Do outro lado dos muros, a claridade começou a crescer. Escutou os passarinhos, todos os dias eles cantavam, alçando voo.

Jogou-se na cama. Onde estaria Heero? O que fora feito dele e o que seria dela?

Ele sempre avisava quando fosse demorar.

Despercebidamente, começou a cochilar, embora sonhos atribulados se passassem em sua mente. A preocupação não podia ser separada dela. Driblava mesmo o cansaço da noite insone.

Toc, toc, toc.

Três batidas a tiraram de sua letargia subitamente e ela colocou-se de pé sem pensar. Tirou os cabelos do rosto e caminhou até a entrada, aguardando.

A escuridão tomara conta do ambiente, não podia ter noção de que horas seriam. A ausência de luz a abraçara de tal modo que até sentiu seus movimentos restringidos.

_Sou eu. Não te esqueci.

E soltou a respiração quando escutou a frase secreta.

Virou a chave três vezes no trinco e conforme a placa se movia, a moça se afastou, dando passagem para a pessoa encapuzada que adentrava munida de uma lamparina.

Contudo, a silhueta revelava que aquela não era como das outras vezes e quando o capuz cedeu, ela viu a face do barão exatamente como se recordava.

Gritou, mas som nenhum escapava de sua garganta.

_Não, não, pare, não há por que. –a voz possante, refinada e confiante dele ecoou entre as paredes. –Sem pânico, criança. Vim buscar-te. Pelo que tenho observado, tu perdeste teus motivos para pranto, não é?

Ela se encolhia na parede, ofegante. A última coisa que teria como bom sinal seria a aparição do barão. Começou a pedir em pensamentos que Heero estivesse bem.

_Espero que não tenha se deixado levar pelas palavras vazias daquele homem… só eu sei como cuidar de ti. Alguma vez mostrei o contrário? Sempre tiveste tudo o que precisou, meu bem, tudo… e o que eu pedia em troca? Uma bobagem qualquer… O teu dom é o que me mantém vivo. Não se sente honrada por isso? –aproximou-se dela e apanhou seu queixo. Estudou a linda face esplendorosa. Viu escapar uma ou outra lágrima dos olhos cristalinos dela, escutou-as no chão junto do barulho da corrente que a prendia.

Arisca, ela o fitava, sem saber o que fazer. Atada a corrente, não adiantava tentar escapar. Era completamente vulnerável à vontade daquele homem.

O barão tinha uma imagem incrivelmente distinta e falava sempre tão cortês que era impossível duvidar dele bem como esperar alguma maldade vir de sua parte. Os olhos azuis glaciais de Treize estavam repletos de um viço vítreo que refletia o semblante assombrado da moça. Eles eram tão diferentes dos olhos de Heero, que apesar de azuis, eram mais densos e interessantes.

_Criança. –ele falou, sua voz limpa dominava o ambiente. Chamou a atenção dela porque sentiu que ela se distraíra com os próprios pensamentos. –Tu não queres sair daqui? Pois irei tirar-te.

Ela ficou perplexa com a notícia. Entretanto, qualquer alegria que pudesse nascer do anúncio do barão foi suprimida ao perceber que ele usava de magia e que ao tocar a base da corrente, falou palavras em um idioma estrangeiro, de modo que a lajota do piso ficou toda iluminada, muito mais que a lamparina.

Depois, o barão procurou a chave da porta e a guardou em um de seus bolsos.

_Venha para fora. –exortou, saindo também do cômodo, mas ela estava impressionada demais com o brilho do piso e com a possibilidade de deixar aquele local que sempre fora todo o seu universo.

Caminhou timidamente até o umbral e enfim o cruzou, como há anos tivera sonhado em fazer. A corrente seguia em seu tornozelo, contudo, a lajota ia mudando de lugar, sem nunca se soltar do chão, conforme ela ia se afastando da cela.

Treize demonstrou isso por puxar a corrente até que a lajota deixasse a sala ao passo que a menina aguardava a próxima ordem ao lado dele, de modo que no momento em que a lajota apareceu no chão do corredor, o barão cerrou a porta e, tocando a fechadura, encantou-a com palavras que a garota estranhava e em nada apreciava. Sabia que ele fabricava ali alguma armadilha.

Tomando-a no colo, Treize levou-a consigo para outra ala e outro andar. O barulho da corrente e a lajota os seguiam onde quer que fossem e ela estudava a figura do amo, e por mais que tentasse, ficava sem conseguir encontrar reação. Toda a aparência era nova para ela, e a beleza dele a impressionava. De repente conseguia se recordar da primeira vez que o vira, há tanto tempo atrás ou há tão pouco, não conseguiria definir, porque tudo que se referia ao passado era confuso em sua mente e a imagem dele se erguia idêntica a que ela contemplava ali.

Estar junto ao peito dele não era em nada delicioso como quando estava com Heero. Ouvir-lhe a voz marcial e nobre não a punha segura e contente. Cada característica do barão era esteticamente aprovada e admirável, o sorriso arrojado, os dentes perfeitos, os cabelos dourados bem penteados e o fito inteligente e airoso, contudo, para ela, era somente uma espécie de fachada para esconder a capacidade que ele possuía de mantê-la presa todos os anos, privando-a de sua parentela e da liberdade que qualquer ser vivo recebe ao nascer.

Treize só a colocou no chão quando chegaram a um belo quarto completamente decorado em cor-de-rosa pálido. Cada peça, cortina e revestimento eram de grande e inimaginável requinte e valor. O ambiente estava completamente iluminado por castiçais esculpidos em ouro e as janelas se abriam para a noite negra e soberba, que naquele momento usava seu adorno máximo, a grande pérola que era a Lua cheia.

A primeira ação da moça ao sentir os pés tocarem o carpete foi correr para encostar-se ao vidro. Esqueceu qualquer medo e preocupação. Sonhara tanto em ver aquilo, em conhecer a natureza verdadeira daquela claridade branca que às vezes a visitara! Deslumbre era pouco para descrever o que sentia ao contemplar o satélite selênico e sua inspiradora luminosidade melancólica que combinava com a que a própria garota emitia. Ela suspirou, o coração até se aquietou.

O barão selou a lajota no meio do aposento durante a distração infantil de sua bela cativa.

_Criança… –e depois de assisti-la colada a janela por alguns minutos, agradado da pureza dela, disse para que ela se lembrasse da presença dele. Ao ser banhado pelo olhar comprido e intrigado dela, passou a discorrer calmamente, demorando-se com prazer em cada vocábulo. –Por muitos anos, corri o mundo em busca de teu povo, trazendo-os até mim sempre que necessário e cômodo, até que minha procura tornou-se uma investigação árdua e as últimas décadas foram gastas na caça de alguém que conheça tua gente ou que saiba onde se escondem agora. Todavia, vim a crer que o último espécime está neste instante diante de mim, estudando-me em silêncio. Meu bem, se tu soubesses quão especial é o dom que possuis! Mais maravilhosa do que a riqueza que produz é a propriedade encantada que oferece. Por todos esses anos tenho pesquisado a magia de todos os povos e nenhuma contém o que se equipare com os poderes de tuas lágrimas.

Sem se deixar espantar, ela o ouvia discursar. Sentara-se na namoradeira junto à vidraça, desejando seguir aproveitando da companhia da Lua.

_Quando tu partires, o que acontecerá inevitavelmente, já que não usufrui do efeito de teu próprio pranto, partirei eu também e tua raça será extinta. Não é isso que desejo de modo que te proponho que seja minha esposa.

As sobrancelhas douradas dela se ergueram. Um movimento apenas, entretanto, como tinha somente gestos e expressões para comunicar-se, tal demonstração foi bastante marcante.

_Seja minha esposa e continuemos a viver eternamente: tu, através de tua prole e eu, através da poção que só posso preparar com base em tuas lágrimas.

E meu nome?, ela perguntou-se. E minha liberdade?

Levou as mãos aos olhos para se afastar.

Será que o barão desejava uma esposa acorrentada? Prestaria atenção nela depois que conseguisse seu filho e a garantia que precisava sobre continuar a viver? Cuidaria dela, a amaria? Que vantagem ela possuía em aderir àquele plano? O barão só podia estar tomando-a por tola. Ela talvez não tivesse viajado por cidades e conhecido pessoas e vivido aventuras, mas percebia logo uma troca desvantajosa.

_Dorme agora e, com a alvorada, meus criados a visitarão. Eles irão embelezá-la e prepará-la na sua gala de noiva. –ouvindo-o, mostrou a face outra vez. Ele não se incomodou por ler tão fácil o desânimo nas feições dela.

Um homem encapuzado num manto azul-jacinto surgiu das sombras na entrada do aposento.

_Mestre, o senhor é aguardado. –e só disse isso antes de desaparecer.

Treize mesurou para ela e cerrou a porta.

A garota prestou atenção e notou que a passagem não fora trancada.

Saiu da namoradeira e percorreu o quarto. Sua sina não havia melhorado. E o que lhe restava era muito pouco – começou a chorar. Passou todo o resto da antemanhã aos prantos e lamúrias completamente mudas.

Heero havia batido na porta três vezes, havia recitado a senha e aguardado, entretanto, a demora da resposta o levou a crer que ela dormia. Quando bateu uma quarta vez, sentiu a porta escorregar para dentro.

Empurrou-a e então ela se escancarou.

Não enxergava nada, contudo já sabia que a moça não estava lá dentro.

Eles haviam sido descobertos, ela havia sido levada, mudada de cela… e, quanto a ele, qual seria sua sorte?

Mal tocara nesta questão em pensamento, ouviu a porta se fechar, feito a passagem de uma ratoeira, e ser trancada com três voltas. Agora seria ele quem habitaria o esquecimento.

Usando sua imagem mental de referência, caminhou até a cama e lá se sentou. Nenhuma vela havia restado acesa e por isso, estava escuro demais para que tentasse qualquer coisa. Era mais sábio esperar o Sol nascer para decidir seu próximo passo.

Já devia ter passado uma hora ali quando ouviu a tábua móvel da porta começar a abrir. Uma vela pequena e acesa foi atravessada pela passagem e pousada no chão.

_Quem está aí? –destemido, quis saber.

_Sou eu. –e não era preciso mais nada para reconhecer o barão do que sua resposta briosa na voz modulada por astúcia e soberba.

Heero buscou a velinha e a usou para acender todas as outras velas da cela.

_Me tire daqui! –exigiu em seguida, como se de fato corresse risco de ser obedecido.

_Não posso. Tu entraste em contato com o proibido e em consequência não deverás mais sair daí. Por pouco, muito pouco, não arruinaste toda a minha expectativa de vida.

_Não me interessa. –ele replicou, ríspido. –Qual é o nome dela? Por que arrancou a página?

_Tu sabes bastante! –divertido, comentou. –Todavia, não sabes tudo… Eu guardo o nome da criança sempre comigo, jamais iria encontrar a resposta que procurava no caderno.

_Não pode continuar prendendo-a! Não vê o quanto isso é errado? Só faz destruir a vida dela!

_Tolice. Ela é minha como foram todos seus parentes… ela é minha por direito, pois assim foi firmado um contrato com aquele que um dia foi rei dessa raça. Entretanto, eles morrem, mas eu, não, e segui usufruindo o tratado, não importa se eles se opõem.

Heero não compreendia sobre o que o barão falava com sua voz possante e de pronto ignorava aquelas palavras vazias.

_Eu não vou permitir que isso continue.

_E como farás? –Treize alegrava-se com a determinação do jovem. Apreciava sinceramente a flama inocente da juventude que se crê capaz de tudo e não vê quando desistir. Era-lhe agridoce ocupar a posição de destruidor de sonhos e amores… Contudo, tinha vivido tanto e visto tantas ilusões se estilhaçarem… suas próprias, as das pessoas próximas… não se condoía mais e só contemplava o espetáculo.

_Vou sair dessa prisão, pode ter certeza.

_Gostaria de ver isso. Admiro tua coragem, teu zelo e, sobretudo, teu amor por ela. E pode ser até um bocadinho triste assistir tanta energia tornar-se inutilizada. Tu és um bom chaveiro, uma boa pessoa de certo. Contudo, decidiste esconder teu talento do mundo ao envolver-se com meu segredo. Sinto muito, mas terás de ficar ai. Foi tua escolha.

E a tábua foi deslizada para seu lugar.

O barão não fora rude ou escarninho. Não tratava a situação com importância excessiva ou desequilíbrio. Somente agia como cego ao mal que causava. Apoiava-se neste tal contrato que mencionara… que bobagem! Heero não lera nada sobre isso nos registros. Todos os seres foram capturados ou comprados em mercados de escravos de terras distantes. Muitos foram assassinados ao tentarem fugir ou rebelar-se. Sempre foram tratados com superficialidade.

Se tal revelação fora trazida a ele, considerou que o destino lhe concedera tomar uma decisão sobre a realidade. O tinha incumbido de quebrar a corrente. E não seria uma porta que o deteria. Fora encarcerado atrás de sua própria fechadura e Heero encontraria uma forma de arrombá-la.

A moça não se deu tempo para dormir, mesmo depois de bastar-se de chorar e cobrir o lençol de pedrinhas lindas e multicoloridas em diversos formatos e lapidações. Os primeiros raios de Sol a encontraram de bruços na cama, os olhos entrefechados, buscando aproveitar-se e quem sabe alimentar-se do vigor que aquela luz parecia oferecer em consolo.

A cozinheira e sua filha adentraram o quarto uma ou duas horas depois encontrando a menina mexendo com os diamantes, entediada e apaticamente. Aquela atitude estranhamente a embelezava, envolvendo-a em um afastamento maior da realidade, tornando-a mais mítica, mais rara, mais fantástica.

_Bom dia, senhorita que há de ser baronesa! Seu desjejum. –Wenda indicou a bandeja nas mãos de sua filha, uma espécie de reprodução perfeita da mulher, porém jovem e morena. –Glenda, coloque ali na mesa, vamos. –efusiva, deu ordens. –Que beleza! –e exclamou ao voltar a vista para a moça que se erguia languidamente da cama. –A senhorita é linda! Não imagina a surpresa que causou! Nunca esperei que o mestre fosse trazer uma noiva forasteira de sua viagem. Que beleza, a baronesa!

A menina deu de ombros e foi sentar-se para comer, sem apetite. Não era de comer muito por natureza e naquele humor achava difícil derivar prazer em qualquer coisa. Enquanto alimentava-se, Wenda e Glenda arrumavam o quarto, cantarolando. Elas ajuntaram todas as pedras em uma bandejinha de ouro e nada observaram sobre a corrente prateada atada à noiva ou seus olhos e nariz inchados do pranto. Não havia nada de inusitado naquele quarto para elas.

Glenda preparou o banho mais perfumoso que aquela casa já oferecera, recorrendo as especiarias orientais do tesouro, e Wenda ajudou a menina a se lavar. Depois, tiraram medidas e trouxeram os rolos de suntuosas fazendas, começando imediatamente a cortar e coser o vestido de noiva.

_Temos pressa! A cerimônia está marcada para a hora do jantar! Que ocasião feliz! –Wenda nunca se aquietava. Exclamava e passava a cantarolar.

A moça ouvia sem interesse e foi para a janela apreciar a paisagem verde e azul que todos aqueles anos lhe fora usurpada. E desejava ardentemente saber de Heero, indagando-se se o destino dele fora pior que o dela.

Ia casar-se! Se a intensidade de seu não querer pudesse ser canalizada, bem poderia mover aquele castelo inteiro de lugar. Chorava discretamente, as costas dadas as costureiras álacres.

O traje ficou pronto uma hora antes da cerimônia.

Era completamente branco, branco-neve, contudo a luz do Sol poente vazando pela vidraça tingia de sépia a veste que consistia em um corpete estampado com lírios, mangas compridas, transparentes, salpicadas de perolinhas de água doce e uma saia ampla e cheia, de duas camadas, vaporosa como a própria bruma do oceano.

Pentearam o maravilhoso cabelo louro-escuro, fizeram no ganhar o lustro do metal precioso e trançaram-no e enfeitaram-no de lírios e de um longo fio de pérolas.

Envolveram seu pescoço em um colar de diamantes.

Deram-lhe tamancos de pelica azul para calçar.

Jogaram nela o véu delicado, tão fino e tão leve, tão belamente projetado, que se diria feito de teias de aranha.

Sua pele nacarina emanava o débil brilho que a distinguia dos humanos.

A moça jantou um prato de sopa e tomou um cálice de vinho.

Wenda e Glenda deixaram sua jovem futura senhora extremamente satisfeitas com seu trabalho, feito tivessem brincando com uma boneca todo aquele dia.

Abandonada, a noiva voltou a suas lágrimas. Chorar por debaixo do véu era romântico, dava ares angélicos a seu suplício. Agora possuía um grande espelho e encontrar sua belíssima e aguardada figura não lhe agradava em nada. Pela placa de vidro e aço percebeu a porta abrir-se.

Treize a contemplou completamente, detendo-se em cada detalhe ao passo que ela virava-se e ele sorria o mais galante e deliciado dos sorrisos. Era o noivo exemplar em sua farda azul marinho e em outros tempos a menina o julgaria um herói, um príncipe salvador. Ele a viera buscar e conduzir a capela. Repetiu suas palavras estrangeiras de modo a mover a lajota que sustentava a corrente.

Indiferente, ela passou por ele e deixou o quarto. Não mostrava resignação, por outro lado, não exibia nenhuma reação – tinha aprendido o caminho da impassibilidade.

Heero circulou pela cela depois que o barão partiu permanentemente. Sua mente trabalhava tão rápido que nem se dava conta do que os pés caminhantes faziam ou das mãos que bagunçavam a franja. Precisava sair dali e não podia demorar. Não queria visto que não tivera acesso à condição presente em que a garota estava e havia ainda de descobrir para voltar a pensar em si e as investigações.

É provável que andou meia hora e alcançando a exaustão, nervoso demais para notar qualquer pequena brecha de ideia entre as nuvens carregadas da tempestade frenética que acontecia no seu cérebro, jogou-se de costas na cama, de qualquer jeito, bem pesadamente. Voltado para o teto do dossel como fizera tantas madrugadas passadas, ao lado dela, notou as estrelas pintadas de tinta dourada que desbotava, como tudo naquele lugar. Quanto tempo mais para ele também desvanecer, perder a fibra e ver o fio da meada do tempo escapar de seus dedos?

Então sentiu algo cutucar sua perna de leve. Virou-se de lado e a dor ficou mais pronunciada. Em ágil pulo, saiu da cama e enfiou as mãos no único bolso de trás das calças e encontrou uma talhadeira pequena que reservava para esculpir detalhes nas faces das fechaduras e cuja ponta afiada o furara de leve.

Os motivos de espera terminaram.

Avançou a porta e levou a talhadeira ao orifício da fechadura, contudo, mal percebeu a ponta encontrar parte do mecanismo, uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu braço, arrancando um gemido de dor dele e obrigando-o a largar a ferramenta que, com a queda, retiniu no chão de pedra.

Xingou por impulso e rangeu os dentes.

Era por isso que Treize estava tão confiante de tê-lo encarcerado para sempre.

Retornou a sua eterna perambulação pela sala, então brincando com a talhadeira em suas mãos.

Era somente a perspectiva e necessidade de sair dali que o mantinha alerta, porque, vendo-se então no lugar da menina, intrigava-se sobre como manter a chama do desejo de viver sabendo-se eternamente encarcerado naquela cela de pedra, esquecido e largado ao ócio. Impressionou-se com a garota por ela ter suportado e sobrevivido os incontáveis anos ali ao mesmo tempo em que entendia porque ela tanto devia ter chorado, sem ninguém para consolá-la.

Ele sempre gostara de ficar só, contudo imaginou quão torturante e enlouquecedor deveria ser conviver somente com ele mesmo forçosamente, totalmente afastado de outros e privado da luz do dia. Por saber como era o exterior daquele castelo e o quanto perdia ao ser mantido ali, certamente enlouqueceria em poucos dias. Já a pobre, sem nenhuma lembrança, só sabia o que havia lá dentro e usufruía de uma espécie de paz, resultante também da falta da noção do tempo, e, se ansiava liberdade, só o fazia porque esse é o inato desejo de tudo que vive.

Voltando a atenção a porta, lembrou-se das dobradiças.

Estavam muito velhas e sustentar aquela porta lhes custava muito.

Começou a cavoucar a madeira em torno para enfraquecê-las mais. Os pinos que as prendiam começaram a vacilar minimante. Sentiu que o dia clareava aos poucos lá fora, escutou de longe algumas aves anunciando a chegada do governador do céu. Suas mãos tremiam e sangravam nos pequenos cortes que as lascas de madeira e a talhadeira fizeram por engano em sua pele. Contudo, aquilo não era nada em comparação com o quanto ainda precisaria suar e sangrar e ferir-se para sair dali. Continuou o trabalho. Cavoucou a porta o máximo que pôde próximo das duas dobradiças que alcançava, até que a talhadeira ficou completamente embotada e seus dedos quase ficaram sem pele.

Passou a forçar a porta, jogou-se contra ela estrondosamente repetidas vezes. Seu corpo doía cada vez que acertava a placa de madeira, mas senti-la sacudir o encorajava. Sua mente queria descanso depois da noite intensa de atividade e já começava a perder o controle das sensações, dos espaços e dos movimentos, contudo, a força motriz seguia vindo de seu coração, focado em sua tarefa e obrigando todo o resto do organismo, por mais relutante que se comportasse, a acompanhá-lo.

Depois de incidir na porta inúmeras vezes percebeu que ela vacilava e uma frestinha surgiu entre a placa e a parede.

Parar ali seria desperdício total de seu louco esforço.

Golpeou a porta mais vezes e a ouviu estalar, embora não soubesse quanto tempo levou para isso.

Encarou-a, ofegante, os braços pendiam e as pernas vacilavam, em contagem regressiva para desmontarem. O desejo de seguir deixou de prevalecer, o corpo ensurdecido aos comandos do coração. Caiu no chão.

Fechou os olhos enquanto seu peito subia e descia, tentava absorver ar e não se satisfazia, como se ele escapasse mais rápido do que era aspirado. Suor descia por seu rosto assim como o orvalho molhava as folhagens no jardim escondido nos fundos do castelo. Os ombros latejavam certamente cobertos de hematomas.

Ao descerrar as pálpebras, encontrou a estante na parede oposta a cama. Lerdamente, seu cérebro prático calculou a altura dela.

Um movimento por vez – primeiro, arqueou os joelhos insensíveis, depois, devagar, ergueu o tronco e com cuidado apoiou as mãos no chão para deixá-lo – e colocou-se ereto. Estudou o móvel novamente e passou a esvaziá-lo. Experimentou arrastá-lo. A madeira era sim maciça, entretanto, não tão pesada quanto aparentava. Moveu-a desencostando-a e com um impulso só a lançou ao chão.

Preparou-se, protegendo as orelhas com as mãos, porque esperava por um barulho ensurdecedor. O eco da estante acertando impiedosamente o chão continuou por alguns segundos.

Heero encostou-se a parede e descansou um pouco, tentando recarregar a quantia necessária de energia para dar seu próximo passo.

Hora de levantar o móvel em sua lateral. Ele pensava quão interessante deveria ser assisti-lo empenhar-se em tantas tarefas impossíveis. Com certeza, pareceria um tolo, alguém patético, teimoso demais para poupar-se, insistente demais para aceitar a derrota certa. E nada disso o impedia.

Colocando a estante em sua nova posição, arrumou-a voltada para a porta, de comprido, e levou-a até a folha de madeira que obstruía a entrada, acertando-a com o que conservava ainda de vigor. Contava com a pressão do móvel para forçar a passagem. Sentou-se no chão com as costas junto à madeira e empurrou, empurrou, empurrou e empurrou. Pedia que um milagre acontecesse se preciso, rogava que não fosse abandonado ali após sacrificar sua energia vital. Porém, preferia morrer tentando e falhar a desistir. Repousou por um minuto e seguiu empurrando. Sentiu que estava se movendo, a porta envergaria, cedo ou tarde.

Que fosse cedo, ele rezava, porque seu tempo não era longo.

Nunca antes curtira sensação semelhante a que lhe subiu por captar o derradeiro estalido da madeira ao soltar-se da parede. Poderia ter chorado ali, seus olhos de fato umedeceram, mas bem podia ser cansaço.

A porta pendeu, despedaçada, em cima da estante.

Suspirando fundo, vindo à tona de sua luta e dor, apressou-se em saltar os obstáculos e deixar sua prisão. Estranhamente, não temia ter sido percebido, mesmo depois de tantos ruídos.

E nem precisava, visto que somente a fechadura estava encantada e somente ela poderia avisar o barão do que havia na cela, caso ele insistisse em mexer nela.

Agora que era capaz de agir, viu-se incerto sobre o que fazer. Escondeu-se em uma sala qualquer bem longe da cela e encolheu-se em um canto, jogando-se no chão. Sentia-se tão cansado… ao mesmo tempo nunca sentira tanto orgulho de si próprio.

Tentado a relaxar um pouco, começou a prestar atenção ao que havia no cômodo. Viu retratos, alguns pendurados, outros pelo chão, somente encostados nas paredes, alguns pareciam de parentes do barão. De qualquer modo, tinham uma aparência nobre e distinta e olhavam para fora de suas molduras vigilantemente, criando a ilusão de que logo sairiam andando para fora da tela.

Precisou menear a cabeça para desfazer aquela impressão.

Como descobriria agora o nome da garota de modo que pudessem fugir dali? Bufou e levou as mãos às têmporas.

O que o barão havia dito sobre onde guardava o segredo?

Sim, mencionara que estava sempre com ele.

Assim, seria impossível.

Teria de matá-lo para obter a verdade.

Heero ergueu os olhos para uma pintura que por algum motivo destacava-se entre as demais. O quadro exibia uma jovem de olhos felinos, acetinados e especialmente inquisidores. A atenção que ela rendia a seu observador solitário era sugestiva. Como ela o chamava, ele quis saber quem era ela. Saiu de seu lugar para ler a plaquinha na borda decorada da imagem.

_Lady Dorothy Catalonia. –falou alto e pensativo.

O retrato era uma das poucas coisas que provavam a existência, presente ou passada, daquela moça, a Lady Dorothy, e a representação perfeita dela. O quadro, então, era ela.

E desse modo Heero descobriu onde estava a página perdida que precisava.

Só precisava chegar ao gabinete em segurança.

Mansamente, abriu a porta e esgueirou-se pelos corredores.

Porém, ninguém o vigiava. O barão não era um bruxo poderoso e nem conhecedor de tantas magias a ponto de saber tudo o que acontecia em seu castelo. Tudo o que deveras aprendera a fazer se relacionava ao confinamento da garota.

_Rapaz, onde andou? Está com uma cara horrível… –Wenda o encontrou na passagem principal, vinda da cozinha, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Ele meneou a cabeça como sua única reação.

_Melhor ir se lavar para que vá ao casamento do mestre esta noite, na hora do jantar. O barão trouxe uma linda noiva forasteira da sua última viagem!

_Como ela é?

_Loura, uma visão do paraíso! Pena que não fala, pobrezinha, como deveria ser doce a sua vozinha!

_Eu vou para meu quarto então. –saiu, abalado, no mesmo momento, sem se importar em deixar Wenda para trás.

Lançou seu fito através da primeira janela que encontrou. O Sol preparava-se para esconder-se, Heero sentia como se ele tivesse acabado de nascer, entretanto, lá estava o astro lançando braços laranja pelo espaço, espreguiçando, chamando a noite.

O barão devia estar vestindo-se.

Apressando-se ao gabinete, Heero adentrou e fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Adiantou-se até o retrato. Lá estava o barão, guardando sua sala, um meio sorriso nos lábios, os olhos pequenos cintilando, mesmo vivos, a perfeição da reprodução acertava seu observador cada vez, não importava quantas vezes já analisara a pintura.

Heero subiu em uma cadeira para arrancar o quadro da parede e suavemente revelar o cofre que jazia ali. Aquele era trabalho do Mestre J, Heero reconheceu logo, o que lhe conferiu imenso alívio e foi logo colar o ouvido a portinhola e começar a brincar com as rodas, pacientemente rolando os números. Cada ruído ecoava dentro de seu peito, sendo digerido e testado. Baixava as pálpebras e visualizava os mecanismos se posicionando delicadamente e as travas se movendo ao passo que lentamente a combinação da senha era alinhada.

A portinhola soltou-se depois de algum tempo, saltando da parede, folgazã.

Contagiado daquela alegria, sorriu. Estava tão cansado, mas tão contente…

Ali estava a tão desejada folha. Sua missão começava a se completar.

_Relena. –aquele era o nome.

Amarrotou o papel e enfiou-o no bolso.

_Relena. –repetiu, mais alto, comemorando.

_O que faz aí? –e uma nova voz cortou o espaço, rasgando a satisfação de Heero, transformando-a toda em tensão.

O homem da capa azul-jacinto surgiu estacado no meio da passagem.

Heero manteve-se imóvel no alto da cadeira, mas estreitou os olhos, em parte porque as sobrancelhas espessas pesaram sobre eles.

_Vou salvar a moça daquele casamento e você não vai me impedir.

O homem fabricou uma longa espada prateada e reluzente de dentro do manto.

_Me mostre isso.

Heero olhou o entorno e localizou uma espada dourada decorando a parede à sua esquerda.

Deixando a cadeira, correu até ela e a empunhou. Nunca tinha lutado com uma espada e esperava pelo menos poder defender-se.

_Maldito chaveiro! Como foi escapar? A fechadura me avisou tarde demais que você a havia tentado arrombar!

_Não sou manso como a pobre que era cativada egoisticamente lá!

Heero aparava os golpes da espada seguindo seus impulsos. Era o zelo de cumprir sua missão e o orgulho de ter chegado até ali que lhe concediam forças sobre-humanas para duelar.

_A pobre! Sabe o nome dela?

_Agora descobri e com isso irei livrá-la. Quero tirá-la daqui para que conheça o mundo e finalmente seja feliz.

_Mentira! Você a está roubando para que a possa usar também!

_Não sou como vocês! –Heero ficou tão furioso por ver-se vítima de tão mau julgamento que atacou intensamente, descontrolado, surpreendendo seu oponente e tirando dele a espada. O cavaleiro caiu no chão sobre os quadris e seu capuz cedeu, revelando o rosto e a expressão de dubiedade que o compunha.

A face dele trouxe instantaneamente à lembrança de Heero o afresco do arcanjo Miguel no teto da igreja da aldeia. O homem possuía um cabelo liso e longo feito numa trança de raiz, tão platinado, ofuscante e fluído quanto sua espada. E, nos olhos, usava da mesma franqueza que Relena, o que intrigou Heero.

_Jure que vai me deixar ir. –Heero ameaçou o inimigo tocando o pescoço dele com a ponta da espada.

_É por amor que realiza toda esta grande façanha? –o atacou com uma pergunta e o acertou melhor do que com a lâmina de sua espada.

Assentiu. Seus olhos perderam o foco por um segundo, abrandando-se talvez, afastando-se.

_Mas é ela quem deve escolher como levará a vida a partir de hoje. –e Heero terminou por adicionar, resignado.

_Então se apresse! O barão dará a ela um novo nome. Se isso acontecer, jamais a poderá ter. Ela nem sequer se lembrará de você.

Tal alerta acionou o rapaz, avigorando-o, de modo que passou pelo cavaleiro, frenético, dotado das asas que sempre guarnecem os bravos e amantes, rumando para a pequena capela construída no jardim. Havia lamparinas queimando ao longo do trajeto ao ar livre, criando uma atmosfera romântica que para Heero era detestável por sua falsidade.

Olhando baixo, através do véu, Relena enxergava suas mãos no poder das mãos do barão. Haviam acabado de alcançar o altar. Os empregados da casa eram os convidados e testemunhas do incomum enlace.

_Antes de ser realizado este casamento, padre, tenho para mim que é necessário que apresente solenemente o nome de minha querida noiva. –Treize anunciou assim, impedindo as primeiras palavras que dariam a cerimônia por iniciada.

Sem evitar, a menina ergueu a face e exibiu seus olhos arregalados, mais brilhantes que as joias em seu pescoço, revestidos de um interesse sedento e dolorido.

Por mais que desejasse saber seu nome e ser livre, no profundo de seu coração compreendia que algo de estranho e enganoso se entremeava às palavras do barão.

_Minha jovem e bela noiva é de origem estrangeira e seu nome, tão doce e musical, se prova inviável de ser pronunciado por nossas línguas ásperas e rijas. Sim, de fato, seria inapropriado que o falássemos. Apenas por isso darei a ela um novo nome, um que somos capazes de usar.

Ela meneou a cabeça violentamente, opondo-se, arrancando as mãos das dele, sem levar em conta a impressão que iria causar.

_Ouça bem, criança, é preciso que assim seja. Tu careces de olvidar o passado, todo ele… tu precisas somente do presente… e do futuro. –e sorriu feito lince ao encerrar sua sentença.

Ela negou outra vez, veemente, tapando assim os ouvidos usando suas pequenas mãos brancas, pressionando os lados de sua cabeça sobre o véu com muita força.

_Opor-se não é de valia alguma, meu bem. Pois anuncio agora teu nome. Tu te chamas…

_Relena!

A noiva descobriu os ouvidos. A fala do barão havia sido cortada por uma voz que trouxe ânimo instantâneo a seu espírito. Virou o rosto para a entrada com pressa e contemplou Heero caminhando pelo corredor entre os blocos de assentos. Ele dava ares de estar imerso em grande abatimento físico.

_O quê? Não é possível! –e o barão só pôde pronunciar estas como suas palavras finais. Nada impactantes. Nada originais. Simplesmente espontâneas.

O homem admirável que prolongou sua vida, alimentou sua eternidade e perdeu o senso do real e do moral desapareceu mostrando que ainda conservava as fraquezas de ser humano.

A única pessoa capaz de relatar o que se deu a seguir era a própria Relena, visto que uma enorme luz completou o ambiente feito o Sol tivesse decidido visitar a cena, tornando intolerável aos presentes manterem seus olhos abertos enquanto ela mesma não se sentia em nada ferida pela claridade.

Ouvindo as sílabas do nome propagarem-se no ar por meio daquela voz rouca e quente, por um instante creu que desmaiaria. Em seu redor, as atividades começaram a retardarem-se de modo que viu Heero mover-se muito lentamente e o protesto do barão levou muito tempo para ser pronunciado por completo. Mesmo o movimento dele era quadro a quadro. Dentro da claridade ofuscante que transformou o crepúsculo em aurora, ela viu as pessoas se encolherem e notou-as gritar perante o absorvente brilho, tudo acontecendo suavemente como em uma lembrança.

Episódios, faces e sons espocavam, estelares, na nuvem de sua mente, revelando passagens secretas, descobrindo imagens e juntando peças. E quando voltou sua atenção ao barão, as cenas da tragédia a arrebatou, ao passo que se recordou do modo impiedoso com que fora traficada e terminara na posse e cela daquele homem vil e excêntrico. Pela primeira vez, sentiu ódio embora não houvesse necessidade de ceder ao desejo de vingança, visto que o barão se desfazia. Subitamente, Treize foi despido de seu viço e de seu brio e encurvava-se cada vez mais como um velho, tornando-se decrépito em um mero bater de asas de pardal e desaparecendo por fim numa nuvem leve de pó.

E assim como raiou aquele fulgor na capela, feito um relâmpago, assim ele esvaeceu, sendo sugado para dentro de uma brecha entre as eras.

Para Relena, o comprimento daquele momento poderia ser mensurado em horas, contudo, para os demais, não passou de um minuto.

O gêiser de informações que ressuscitou em sua mente tirou-lhe um pouco da estabilidade e, findada a luz, ela caiu sobre os joelhos, suavemente, o véu enchendo-se de ar. Passeavam perante ela muitas figuras, as recordações pareciam estar sendo misturadas calmamente por um torvelinho brincalhão, distraindo-a e tomando-lhe um pouco do controle. Ela levou a mão à testa, desejando fazer tudo se aquietar e se ordenar, respirou fundo, cerrando os olhos.

_O que está acontecendo?

_Que tremor foi este?

_Tremor? Mas eu ouvi um barulho horrendo!

_Nem barulho, nem tremor. Uma grande luz invadiu todo o lugar! Admira-me não termos sido cegados!

Os convidados competiam e discutiam uma explicação para a estranha ocorrência.

O padre, perplexo com a balbúrdia, orou por um segundo e vendo a noiva no chão, acudiu-a.

Ninguém se lembrava do rapaz que adentrara a capela inesperadamente ou viu quão pesadamente ele desfalecera no meio do corredor. Ele seguia imóvel e sem saber que sua missão fora cumprida.

_Minha filha, tu estás bem? –o pároco pediu, tocando-a nos ombros.

Ela colocou as lindas mãozinhas no peito. Uma ou outra lágrima escapou de seus olhos, morrendo no chão em forma de diamante losangular.

_Estou bem, obrigada. –e o som de sua voz a aturdiu. Sorriu, se o padre pudesse lembrar, talvez ousasse apurar que a glória da luminosidade que os tomou era inferior a da expressão de deleite da moça. –Heero? – lembrou-se. –Heero! –alçou a voz, ganhando a atenção das pessoas consigo.

_Quem é ela?

_O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo? E o padre?

_Com quem esta moça vai casar?

Os presentes estavam confusos e não podiam dar ouvidos a preocupação sentida que carregava a voz vibrante de Relena a seus ouvidos.

O padre, apesar de sua idade avançada, a ajudou a colocar-se de pé e acompanhou-a apressar-se ao corredor e achegar-se do rapaz caído. Não havia mais corrente alguma em seu tornozelo.

_Por favor… –ela soluçou, sentando-se ao lado dele, puxando-lhe a cabeça para seu colo e debruçando cheia de afeto para cobri-lo e protegê-lo com seu corpo e pranto.

_Não tenha medo, pois ele não morreu.

O timbre claro e cordial da voz que surgiu roubou Relena de sua angústia e a fez olhar para cima e deparar-se com um cavaleiro alto em uma capa azul-jacinto. Os cabelos platinados, escorrendo para frente de seu corpo em uma longa e esguia trança, o sorriso bondoso e viril e os olhos azuis joviais e espertos, mas cândidos, estimularam ainda mais as memória dela.

_Quem é você? –murmurou, titubeante entre confusa e desconfiada, encolhendo-se mais em torno de Heero.

O cavaleiro sorriu mais amplamente, realizando o impossível de adoçar ainda mais sua expressão:

_Faz anos demais para que você se lembre de seu irmão… está perdoada. –e quase terminou sua sentença rindo.

_Zechs? –e estreitou os olhos, forçando-se em puxar aquela informação, corando um pouco de contentamento.

Ele assentiu e, colocando um joelho no chão, abaixou-se junto dela:

_Por noventa anos esperei por alguém que a encontrasse e fosse capaz de desvendar todo o segredo! A minha alegria é maior do que a sua!

Ela sorriu imediatamente ao passo que seu irmão acariciou seu rosto.

_Você se tornou uma mulher tão bonita, Relena! Como me dói não tê-la visto crescer… –elogiou, melancólico como aprendera a ser, pensando em seus pais e quão contentes eles se sentiriam ao vê-la, se pudessem.

_Foram anos muito difíceis para você, meu irmão. –e raciocinando na dura busca conduzida e no cruel dia a dia que seu irmão levara, aprisionado também, mas no desespero da espera, no suspense pela revelação, percebeu que ele sofrera mais do que merecia. Ambos tinham muito que agradecer a Heero. –Me ajude a levar Heero para um quarto. –e depois de fitar a face querida, murmurou, olhando o irmão.

_Sim, ele precisa descansar depois de tudo o que fez. –prontamente, ele aceitou o sábio pedido da moça.

Relena não conseguia definir o que sentia ao saber de todo o sacrifício que Heero empenhou somente por ela. Ele poderia facilmente ter morrido, mesmo falhado, e ela nem saberia disso e jamais reconheceria seu irmão e seguiria absolutamente alheia a toda maldade que fora feita a ela e sua espécie.

Agora, sentia-se inteira. Não somente amava e era amada, mas recuperara sua voz e suas lembranças e podia enfim considerar-se real e feliz.

Zechs ergueu Heero do colo da irmã. O cocheiro veio auxiliá-lo, por mais estupefato que estivesse.

_Alguém vai explicar o que está havendo aqui? –Wenda adiantou o passo e acompanhou os dois homens que carregavam o rapaz.

Relena a fitou em branco.

_Mais tarde. –Zechs alegou, sucinto. Precisava ainda criar a história que contaria.

_E quem é este rapaz? –o cocheiro não resistiu e mesmo assim indagou. –Não sei por que, Zechs, mas acho que o conheço…

_É claro que o conhece, só está confuso porque ele acabou de voltar para casa depois de uma guerra muito longa: ele é o barão, nosso mestre. –Zechs prosseguiu, maroto, escondendo o sorriso.

Relena não esperava a atitude do irmão, porém, apesar de suas expressões ainda fossem bastante marcadas, ninguém a estivera olhando e ela manteve seus lábios cerrados.

_E ele venceu? –Wenda demandou.

_É claro. –Zechs sem esforço nenhum informou. –Vocês estavam todos na capela, rezando pelo retorno seguro dele no momento em que o mestre chegou. –e disse mais, mascarando o segredo que fazia nascer. Relena sorriu pequenino por isso.

Levaram Heero para o aposento do barão e o colocaram na cama. Ele vivia, de fato, pois respirava, contudo, estava tão absorvido pelo sono que se comportava feito um morto. Relena sentou-se no colchão e segurou a mão dele, morna e pesada, ansiosa em revê-lo. Como queria falar com ele! Sabia o quanto ele se agradaria de escutá-la! Como queria beijá-lo… deitar em seu peito e senti-lo correr os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Sorriu, era uma expressão um tanto deslocada para o momento.

Zechs a acompanhava e para ele estava claro o que sua irmã nutria por seu salvador. Era mais que deslumbre, gratidão ou admiração… não se desagradava disso já que Heero havia provado o próprio valor e o dedicado irmão então finalmente poderia ter a certeza de que sua querida irmãzinha estaria segura. Se fosse para dá-la a alguém, que fosse àquele que ela desejasse e por quem era desejada.

_Eu estou tão feliz… –ela sussurrou, não afastava os olhos do rosto de Heero. Dormindo ali, ele parecia tão sereno e brando. Os músculos de sua face perderam a severidade usual e seu cenho estava livre de tensão, feito o de um garotinho. Relena só conseguia sorrir o tempo todo, e por mais que falasse que estava feliz aquela palavra jamais transmitiria a natureza exata de suas emoções. Procurou o irmão no cômodo e também riu para ele.

_E quem é você? –Wenda, ainda ali, olhou bem para a face da menina e inquiriu, encafifada.

_Sou a noiva do barão. Eu o estive esperando aqui por tanto tempo… –e Relena se perdia em suas palavras, sendo arrastada como que por ondas para longe, acertada pelos fatos que só ela conhecia.

Wenda assentiu, meditativa. Não sabia onde foram parar todos aqueles detalhes em sua cabeça.

A noite terminou com o cocheiro indo buscar o médico na aldeia vizinha e com Wenda levando Relena para seu quarto cor-de-rosa. Zechs gerenciava tudo na ausência de seu patrão.

Heero abriu seus olhos dois dias depois e ergueu-se da cama de pronto, procurando pelo barão e por Relena, chamando-a.

_Estou aqui… –a resposta que obteve foi um sopro de brisa que veio brincar em seus ouvidos. –Está tudo bem.

Atordoado, por mais que tenha olhado os lados, não tinha se dado conta de onde estava. Sua mente acelerada seguiu exatamente da onde havia parado e não se permitiu cuidadosamente considerar a situação real, inadvertida e inconsequente, tamanho era o zelo que o rapaz pusera em completar sua tarefa. Tanto que encarou com estranheza o vulto brilhante que devagar deixou o livrinho de lado para achegar-se e sentar-se com ele.

_Heero… –Relena não cansava-se de dizer o nome dele. Sorriu com os olhos cintilantes e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Colocando-se em uma posição mais confortável, Heero respirou fundo. Enviou para ela seu olhar mais perscrutador e absorvente. E embora jamais desejasse deixar de olhá-la, estudou seu arredor uma segunda e mais cuidadosa vez, reconhecendo o quarto do barão. Estivera trabalhando ali, meses antes. E ainda não queria saber o que houvera em sua ausência. Só precisava desfrutar daquele grande alívio de que tudo terminara do jeito que devia.

Relena tomou a mão dele e levou à própria face, amorosa.

_Senti sua falta… –confessou, marota, seu riso permanentemente bordado em sua face. –Não acha que dormiu demais?

Ele esboçou um sorriso e meneou a cabeça. Era maravilhoso enfim poder ter as palavras dela.

_Você está bem?

_Melhor agora. –e soltou a mão dele que agora acariciava seu rosto por vontade própria. –Muito obrigada.

Ele rejeitou o agradecimento meneando a cabeça gravemente, os olhos de novo daquela firmeza e dureza as quais Relena se afeiçoara.

Ele somente fizera seu dever. O que Relena precisava feito por ela não podia ser encarado como um favor, como algo descomprometido e voluntário, cujo risco de falha ou abandono fosse considerado. A partir do momento em que Heero escolheu fazer contato com ela, assumiu a liberdade dela como uma obrigação que não admitia desistência. Não considerava custo. De que modo poderia colocar um valor na alforria dela ainda mais quando aprendera a amá-la tanto?

A gratidão dela era linda, laurel desejável para sua cabeça, mas ele recusava. Preferia muito mais o galardão de tê-la junto de si e o prêmio de vê-la fora daquela masmorra. A possibilidade de ela mostrar sua personalidade integralmente justificava toda a luta que ele travou. Levar alguém a plena liberdade também era libertador. Punha-se tão satisfeito, tão orgulhoso de si!

Trazendo a face para perto da dela, Heero tomou os lábios dela com os dele movido por um sentimento puro tanto em seu ardor quanto em sua existência, tão nobre, tão bom e tão precioso que se equiparia ao melhor dos ouros. Exultando, ela retribuiu sem reserva alguma, pressurosa, mais que pronta.

A partir daquele segundo, apenas queriam ser felizes. Apenas realizariam sonhos e desejos bons. Compensariam toda a perversidade que construíra aquela fortuna por serem generosos, justos e sábios, aprendendo com os erros do passado. Nada naquele castelo os mistificava. Os dois se tornaram os conhecedores de todos os segredos daquele lugar e, por sua vez, também seus guardadores fiéis. Continham-nos para si, escolhiam os que mereciam ser lembrados e descartavam facilmente os que só sugeriam tristeza, largando-os fundo no baú do olvido.

As lendas dos mistérios vivos naquele castelo seguiram sustentadas pelos aldeões que, depois de assistirem o mais formidável casamento que já se deu naquele país, adicionaram novas fábulas para o repertório do folclore local de modo a celebrar e aumentar desavergonhadamente a beleza, o amor, a juventude e a bondade do barão e sua baronesa e de quão longos e prósperos foram seus anos.

E jamais seriam capazes de imaginar que assombrosos contos o solitário castelo sentinela ofereceria se também pudesse falar. Contudo, suas paredes seriam sempre sólidas cúmplices de seus ilustres e queridos habitantes.

* * *

O primeiro conto dessa série chegou ao seu esperado final!

Espero que gostem dele da mesma maneira que eu gosto!

O próximo conto é estrelado por Duo e Akane, minha personagem original.

Por enquanto, estou no aguardo de seus comentários. :D

Muito obrigada por sua atenção!

Até semana que vem,

XOXO

04.12.2012


	3. Lágrimas de Unicórnio - Parte 1

**Lágrimas de Unicórnio**

**Parte 1**

Havia uma contradição no modo de ele levar a própria vida. Crescera entre as caravanas de comerciantes de artigos raros e fantásticos que eram apresentados de feira em feira e desde muito pequeno estivera exposto a vistas e feitos impressionantes. Ao mesmo tempo, ao passo que crescia, quanto mais viajava e conhecia pessoas, mais se surpreendia com o mundo em que vivia. Certamente, era melhor manter a capacidade de se surpreender do que se bastar em um desdém soberbo de quem acha que não há mais descobertas a serem feitas.

Duo trabalhava para ciganas, mágicos, vendedores e criadores de animais. Seus únicos bens eram a pequena carroça adaptada em trailer que lhe servia de teto e o resistente cavalo branco malhado de preto que a puxava. E, quando o tempo passava e ele não arranjava um bico, arriscava furtar algo para comer e apostar coisas que não tinha em cartadas de sorte, fazendo inimigos e amigos por onde passava, ficando sempre por pouco tempo.

Nada o fazia mais satisfeito que a liberdade e despreocupação que o acompanhavam em sua jornada a lugar nenhum e, ao mesmo tempo, a todos os lugares. Não vivia por recompensas, embora elas fossem sempre muito benvindas, contudo tomara gosto especial por aproveitar o percurso e os percalços e as surpresas que os acompanhavam.

Ele duvidava de que sua vida contaria com anos suficientes para que ele visse tudo o que havia e aprendesse tudo o que queria. Entretanto, aos vinte e poucos anos já colecionava grandes histórias de aventura que poucos podiam contar.

Essa é uma delas, talvez a mais importante, e a que Duo mais gosta de contar.

Ao deixar a taverna naquela manhã, saiu com um pequeno saco de moedas de prata que conseguira jogando dados. Tinha sido fácil e pouco arriscado, um investimento muito vantajoso de algumas quinquilharias entulhadas no trailer e que nem fariam falta se perdidas.

Depois da madrugada varada com os jogos e as festas, tudo o que ele queria era dormir um pouco antes de partir. Aquele era um vilarejo pacato e não imaginava ter muito mais a oferecer para prendê-lo ali além da taverna, o que ele poderia encontrar facilmente em outro lugar.

Conforme foi se aproximando do local onde estacionara o trailer, notou uma pessoa junto de seu cavalo, alisando o pescoço do animal, sem qualquer pressa ou preocupação. A diferença de estatura entre a figura e o cavalo era gritante.

Duo enfiou o saquinho de dinheiro no bolso discretamente, suspeitoso, e abriu um sorriso folgazão:

_Bom dia, amigo!

A figura baixinha revelou-se um homem idoso, carente de cabelos e alguns dentes, mas de postura respeitável e muito bondosa:

_Bom dia, meu jovem. –virou-se para Duo colocando as duas mãos para trás. Olhou-o de cima a baixo e o rapaz ficou sem entender o motivo do exame.

_Posso ajudar o senhor? –assim, indagou, bem-humorado e curioso.

_Está interessado em fazer buscas?

_De que tipo? –ergueu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando interesse felino. Nenhuma oportunidade poderia ser rejeitada antes de estudada.

_Venha comigo. –tirou uma das mãos de trás das costas somente para sinalizar seu convite e, antes mesmo de receber resposta, já saiu caminhando em um passinho lento.

Duo deu de ombros, intrigado, e foi atrás do senhorzinho. Não custava nada.

_Sou o boticário desse vilarejo e há muito tempo venho procurando por alguém intrépido disposto a buscar ingredientes preciosos para minhas poções que só são encontrados além da Floresta Eterna. –pacientemente, o homem foi delineando assim que percebeu o rapaz a seu lado outra vez.

Duo apertou os dentes em uma careta cômica e desanimada. A Floresta Eterna tinha uma fama muito desvantajosa para ela. Alguns a chamavam de "o limbo" e poucos se atreviam a entrar nela.

_Bem, esse não é meu tipo de busca… –e por fim, comentou, se esquivando da oferta, parando instantaneamente.

O boticário estacou também, poucos passos à frente, e mostrou um sorriso inexpressivo, feito fosse só mais uma das rugas de velhice em sua face.

_Existe um amigo meu morando do outro lado da floresta… ele é o único fornecedor dos ingredientes para as curas contra a peste escarlate e a tosse gelada bem como de outras moléstias graves. Nossa região corre grande risco se eu não puder mais fabricar as poções por falta de matéria-prima. –e explicou com calma adversa à situação grave que apresentava.

Franzindo a sobrancelha, o moço levou as mãos aos quadris e respirou fundo. Baixou o rosto por um momento. Quando tinha uns sete anos, ele tivera uma grande febre seguida de tosse gelada e só havia a agradecer ao mago que compunha a caravana que acompanhava por tê-lo livrado daquela doença com suas poções misteriosas. Ele sabia como eram cruéis as dores e os surtos de tosse que mandavam arrepios por todo o corpo fraco de sua vítima, e não resistiu em apiedar-se prontamente em face da persuasão do boticário.

_O senhor jogou sujo comigo… –reclamou, risonho, erguendo a face então.

A única réplica que o boticário ofereceu foi um dúbio aceno de cabeça.

_Então… além de uma consciência limpa e a eterna gratidão do povo, o que é que vou ganhar por arriscar minha vida? –Duo continuou, indo ao encontro do boticário.

_Que tal tratarmos disso em minha botica? –e mostrou a direção com a cabeça, mantendo as mãos nas costas.

Desse modo, Duo acompanhou seu novo empregador até um prédio de aparência centenária caiado de verde já desbotado e identificado por uma plaquinha de madeira pendurada acima da entrada. Além do nome, a tábua tinha gravado nela três estrelas de seis pontas, a do meio sendo a maior, emolduradas por uma longa cobra que abocanhava seu próprio rabo.

_Bem-vindo à Botica Três Estrelas. –o boticário jovialmente avisou ao passo que Duo adentrou o salãozinho.

O rapaz olhou em redor, atentando-se as inúmeras prateleiras de madeira cheias de vidros, potes e gavetinhas também sem número. Atrás de um dos três balcões de atendimento, um jovem da mesma idade de Duo os relanceou sobre o ombro enquanto organizava uma prateleira. Duo acenou com a cabeça para ele, amigável como sempre, porém o vendedor não pareceu contente com a presença dele.

_Me acompanhe. –e ouviu a voz suave do proprietário chamando-o para uma passagem aos fundos, onde ficava o escritório e o laboratório.

_Prometo um pagamento generoso de quinhentas moedas de ouro, além de provisões necessárias para a viagem. –e após acomodar-se em sua poltrona de couro do outro lado da pesada mesa de carvalho, o boticário colocou seus frágeis óculos e consultou um pergaminho que estava o aguardando no tampo.

_Enfrentar os terrores lendários do limbo por quinhentas moedas? A salvação do vilarejo por um preço tão pequeno?

_Setecentas moedas é minha oferta final.

_Continua sem ser grande coisa. –e finalmente Duo sentou-se na cadeirinha disponível em frente à mesa, soando pilhérico. –Mas melhorou. –e suspirou, fingindo enfado.

Reagindo a tal frase, o boticário procurou outros pergaminhos. Um deles era um mapa. Estudando a carta, eles planejaram a viagem.

_Ao entrar na floresta, sinalize seu caminho. Ela é traiçoeira.

_Espero que não tanto quanto aquela cerveja misturada que servem na taverna daqui. –Duo replicou, álacre. O boticário riu, baixinho e calmamente.

_Lembre-se de não acender fogueiras e nem seguir fogo ou fumaça quando lá dentro. Mas, caso veja surgir uma estrela radiante entre as árvores, siga-a. É um guia para você.

Duo assentiu, atento e, ao mesmo tempo, pensativo. Quantos mistérios vivam dentro daquela selva!

Algumas horas depois, o vendedor viera ao escritório trazendo uma caixa lacrada que continha o dinheiro necessário para trocar pelos ingredientes bem como a lista dos itens e suas quantidades. Só o comerciante do outro lado da floresta saberia como abrir a tranca exótica que lacrava a caixa. Duo não se importava com a precaução, até preferia mesmo que fosse assim. Era mais seguro, principalmente para sua reputação, que ficava resguardada no meio daquela transação comercial.

E no meio de todo aquele sigilo, em nenhum momento foi mencionada a natureza dos produtos que Duo ia buscar. Essa falta de informação sobre pelo que arriscava a vida, antes de desencorajá-lo, só transformava a jornada em mais divertida. O prazer de ser surpreendido não tinha preço para ele e era para usufruí-lo que vivia como vivia.

Almoçou na casa do boticário e depois retornou para sua carroça, planejando eliminar um pouco de sono atrasado para então partir em sua busca depois do meio-dia seguinte.

Desse modo, quando acordou, não tardou em partir. Conforme combinara com o boticário no dia anterior, levou o trailer para deixá-lo estacionado nos fundos da botica. Aquela era uma viagem para ser somente feita a cavalo. Não poderia arriscar perder o único abrigo que possuía para as intempéries e criaturas desconhecidas da Floresta Eterna.

Carregou Deathscythe com os fardos das provisões e prendeu firme a caixa lacrada atrás da sela antes de montar.

Conforme cavalgava, ia cantando trovas bobas que irritavam seu cavalo e improvisando suas próprias canções. O caminho era pacato porque ninguém se interessava em visitar a má-afamada floresta, contudo, em consequência disso, a estrada esquecida apresentava obstáculos que de vez em quando forçavam Duo a desmontar e ir abrir caminho entre galhos ou arrastar algumas pedras.

Parou para acampar assim que o crepúsculo começou e retomou a viagem antes de surgirem os primeiros raios da aurora. Mais um dia todo de caminhada se apresentava, mas ele tinha seu próprio ritmo de cumprir a tarefa.

Até ali, nenhum contra tempo.

O dia estava quente desde o amanhecer, como era característico da estação. À beira da estrada, as árvores acenavam com as folhas verdes a cada sopro de brisa. Era uma cavalgada agradável de fazer.

Quando ouviu um murmurar de águas, desviou-se um pouco para reabastecer seu cantil e se refrescar. Deathscythe ficou grato por isso. Descansaram um pouco, Duo deitou-se na grama ao passo que o cavalo pastava depois de banharem-se.

_Pois é, a Floresta Eterna… o que já não ouvimos falar desse lugarzinho sinistro, né, Deathscythe? Quem sabe encontremos aqueles_ changelings_ gananciosos? –começou a falar de repente, os olhos azuis fechados protegendo-se da claridade. Ele ironizava, entretendo-se, puxando do poço de sua mente as histórias absurdas que tinham como cenário a floresta. –Talvez até conheçamos o dragão ou a manticora, não tenho certeza de qual dos dois vive lá, e não é sempre que podemos fazer amigos assim!

Deathscythe bufou, pouco impressionado, voltando ao seu lanche.

Mesmo prestes a ser exposto a perigos extraordinários, medo não era algo que costumava visitar o rapaz, que, apesar de respeitar os relatos, só os aceitaria se os visse provados verdadeiros. Aprendera a manter-se focalizado nas vantagens. Seria um enorme destaque para si poder contar que sobreviveu a Floresta Eterna. Poderia até ser chamado para ficar a serviço de um rei ou outro nobre depois disso… Se bem que não tinha certeza de que sua espontaneidade combinaria com tal importante tarefa. A liberdade continuava se apresentando como muito mais vantajosa que toda a riqueza ou destaque que poderia receber.

Reconheceu a entrada da floresta pela ruína de um portal de colunata com que de repente se deparou. A estrada que viera trilhando seguia para o interior do arvoredo viçoso como se nada de anormal se oferecesse lá. Havia um silêncio aterrador em todo o entorno, Duo olhou sua direita e sua esquerda sem captar qualquer presença de criatura, suspirou e comandou com as rédeas que Deathscythe continuasse firme em frente.

O Sol começava a fazer sua descida, marcando aproximadamente cinco horas. Não adiantava fazer uso da prudência agora e esperar para adentrar a Floresta Eterna na outra manhã. Deveras, faltava-lhe noção de quantos dias usaria para atravessar a selva e tinha certeza que perderia muitas noites dormindo só com um olho por lá.

Observou um pouco do mapa, entendendo que não devia sair da estrada marcada, porém imaginava que não devia contar com isso. Após de uma hora de curso, o arvoredo já se fechava diante de si, fazendo com que a estrada desaparecesse de tão minimamente utilizada que era, e perder-se se tornara inevitável.

O silêncio profundo e ominoso que pairava em derredor parecia fazer o tempo se arrastar.

O cavalo ia desviando-se com lentidão dos troncos dos carvalhos, plátanos, bordos e faias. Pareciam andar em círculos. As setas do Sol já não alcançavam mais o chão atapetado de folhas e arbustos e obstruído por raízes como costumavam fazer.

_Bem, Deathscythe… e agora? –olhando o alto, o telhado de ramagens verdes vibrantes que o sombreava, Duo parou para pensar.

Fazia mesmo muito sentido chamar aquele bosque gigante de limbo.

Para onde ir?

Para onde voltar?

_Então é assim que a gente se sente quando está perdido… –Duo ria da própria desgraça.

A meia-luz constante principiara a dar lugar a uma penumbra, anunciando a chegada da noite.

Decidiu encerrar por aquele dia. Depois que descansassem e a claridade retornasse, encontraria uma solução.

No escuro, a floresta se tornava um lugar terrível e extremamente frio, povoado de sons ominosos. Sempre fora de se esperar, porque em algum lugar a fama da floresta tinha de ter sido baseada.

Duo passou a noite toda em alerta, encostado em um carvalho e segurando firme nas rédeas do cavalo, pronto para fugir caso precisasse. E só conseguia pensar na necessidade de traçar um plano, algo que garantisse uma passagem segura pela floresta, porque de repente começara a ver que não seria nada difícil juntar-se ao número daqueles que somente adentraram a mata e nunca mais foram vistos.

Com a luz do amanhecer, veio de volta o silêncio aterrador.

Era incompreensível.

Duo colocou-se em pé e bocejou, um pouco cansado. Bebeu um gole do cantil e comeu um pedaço de pão. Ficar parado não seria de muito benefício. Olhou o entorno, escolhendo seu trajeto.

A presença do grande carvalho parado atrás dele era tão impossível de ignorar que parecia que a árvore os estivera observando. Duo tentava entender o porquê dessa sensação até de repente reconhecer gravado na casca antiga da árvore o desenho de três estrelas.

Era uma pista e também um lembrete. O boticário sabia do que falava quando o instruiu a sinalizar seu caminho. Ele um dia já estivera naquele lugar e as recomendações que dera oferecia de entre suas experiências.

_Se meu bom amigo conseguiu, eu também consigo! –Duo ficou encorajado e desenhou, abaixo das estrelinhas, uma marca em formato de sete, lembrando uma foice.

Agarrou a rédea de Deathscythe e seguiu o próximo trecho a pé.

Caminhou com cuidado, dando muita atenção aos troncos, de quando em quando vendo a marca das estrelas do boticário e fazendo as suas. Ao sentir que o Sol estava alto no céu, fez um intervalo. Bebeu mais um gole de água e tomou mais um naco de pão e queijo e sentou-se a sombra de uma faia para cochilar.

_Deathscythe, me acorde daqui a pouco. Precisamos fazer a viagem o máximo possível durante o dia, porque a noite é impossível seguir. –e pediu, antes de cerrar os olhos.

O cavalou bufou, concordando, e foi pastar.

Seus trotes só não ecoavam no profundo do silêncio porque todo chão da Floresta Eterna estava forrado de vegetação e folhas caídas. Entretanto, era fácil captar o tilintar das correias e fivelas de suas bridas e da sela. Atento, ele abaixou-se diante de uma moita de frutinhas, cheirou-as antes de tomar uma bocada. Suas orelhas estavam sempre em pé, ouvindo longe, mas só havia o vácuo a ser escutado. Nem mesmo o vento soprava para fazer as folhagens farfalharem.

Não era sua sensação favorita. Aquele silêncio absoluto só fazia criar tensão.

Deathscythe tomou mais uma bocada de folhas e frutinhas, porém sua mastigação foi detida por uma estranha aparição.

Havia alguém parado a uma distância considerável em sua frente, o assistindo de dentro de um capuz.

Empinando furiosamente, Deathscythe soltou um relincho, provocando um alvoroço de pássaros.

_O que foi isso? –Duo pulou em pé de seu descanso e correu até o cavalo, sem pensar.

_Não temas, viajante. –a pessoa pronunciou-se, de repente mais próxima do que da última vez que Deathscythe a vira.

_Quem vem lá?

_Estou perdida. –e um par de mãozinhas brancas surgiu de dentro da capa e baixou o capuz.

Uma linda moça pálida e muito loira os fitou com grandes e amedrontados olhos verdes e vítreos. A beleza dela entrava fundo no coração de seu observador, como uma agulha fina, longa e afiada, e Duo sentiu algo frio e desconfortável acompanhando o grande assombro que a aparência dela despertava.

Com passinhos mudos e velozes, ela veio se achegando. Sua capa era negra e a vestia completamente, mas como estava rota na barra, revelava que seu traje era verde.

_Ajude-me, por obséquio. –ela sussurrou, frágil e ao mesmo tempo hipnótica, sua voz se propagava de uma forma anormal pelo ar.

Duo não se sentia muito bem. Tocou o pescoço do cavalo e tentou criar uma expressão fácil que não delatasse quão estranha ele julgava a situação. Se a moça estivesse falando a verdade, ficaria assustada, mas se ela fosse uma armadilha, era melhor que não soubesse que tinha sido descoberta.

_Estou atravessando a floresta.

_Apenas desejo sair, não me importa a direção. Imploro que me permita acompanhá-lo, pois já perdi a conta dos dias em que vago só por aqui e estou para ficar insana…

_Não se preocupe, pode vir comigo. Dois é sempre melhor que um, não é?

Ela sorriu, e por mais perfeito que fosse seu sorriso, foi arrepio, e não encantamento, o que ela provocou em Duo. Deathscythe resfolegou contrariado diante do convite, mas o rapaz deu uma palmadinha no pescoço dele e depois deu de ombros. Não havia mais nada a ser feito.

A moça terminou de encurtar o espaço que os separava.

_Está cansada? –ele interessou-se, notando que ela baixava a vista.

_Não estou.

Deathscythe ficou contente em ouvir isso por que não a iria carregar em suas costas nem mesmo se ela desmaiasse.

Em respeito a ela, Duo seguiu o caminho a pé, segurando as rédeas do garanhão só por hábito.

_Fome?

_Não, muito obrigada. –prontamente ela respondeu, fria, mas polida.

Ele assentiu e continuaram andando. As marcas das estrelas apareciam ainda em uma ou outra árvore, mas Duo estava desconfiado demais para parar e desenhar as suas próprias.

A moça não falava muito e o silêncio só parecia piorar. Ter alguém consigo capaz de falar e ao mesmo tempo não entabular conversa deixava Duo irrequieto. Ela ia do outro lado do cavalo, sempre olhando para frente. Duo sabia disso porque estava sempre olhando para ela, preocupado demais e apreensivo demais para deixar de assisti-la. Não podia prevê-la, não conseguia entendê-la e só poderia defender-se se a observasse de perto.

_Posso saber o seu nome, senhorita? –resolveu puxar um assunto. Escolheu o mais óbvio de todos.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

_Temo que me esqueci. –sua voz era como um sopro, mas seu timbre era firme.

_Sinto muito. –ele respondeu, espantado demais até para reagir. Ela definitivamente não era boa coisa.

_O que aconteceu que você se perdeu?

_Entrei na floresta para recuperar algo, contudo, já não sei mais o que. Não consigo lembrar-me. Faz… tanto tempo…

_Está certo… não se preocupe com isso… Quando chegarmos à vila do outro lado, alguém irá cuidar de você.

Ela assentiu, mecanicamente. Era como se estivesse indiferente a essa perspectiva.

A noite não tardou em chegar, segundo seu costume.

_Vamos parar. É impossível continuar andando nesse breu. –Duo informou, sentando-se ao pé de uma árvore entre suas frondosas raízes.

A jovem sem nome ficou parada, sem reação.

_Sente também e tente dormir um pouco. Quer comer alguma coisa?

_Não, muito obrigada. –e vagarosamente, abaixou-se em qualquer lugar, sem apoio, e encolheu-se. Parecia um animalzinho ferido.

_Está com medo?

_Não, pois tu estás aqui comigo.

_Então o que foi? Você não parece legal.

_Tenho frio. –sussurrou, escondendo os braços dentro da capa e abraçando os próprios ombros. –O senhor não poderia acender uma fogueira? –e seus olhos se mostravam cada vez maiores e estáticos, dignos de dó. Duo considerou que ela estava realmente abatida por ter vagado tanto tempo na floresta e, em uma circunstância diferente, não estaria pedindo nada demais. O que poderia ser mais normal e necessário que acender uma fogueira para aquecer-se um pouco em meio à madrugada gelada da floresta? Entretanto, ela não sabia a verdade, devia ser uma criança amaldiçoada, privada do conhecimento dos perigos que os cercavam.

_Me desculpa, mas eu não posso fazer isso. –e muito gentilmente, Duo replicou.

_Tenho tanto frio. Agrada-se disso? –ela lamuriou, mimada, acusando-o com sua pergunta.

_Não, senhorita. –foi a vez de ele bufar, incomodado, perguntando-se se por acaso ela pensava poder ganhá-lo através de queixumes. As mulheres eram boas nisso, ele não tinha dúvida, e ele até já havia caído naquele truque outras vezes, porém, ali estava fora de questão ceder a meros resmungos. A instrução havia sido clara – nada de fogo ou fumaça naquela viagem.

_Por obséquio, acenda uma fogueira. –trêmula, ela persistiu, mas então menos chorosa diante da firmeza razoável que percebeu na voz dele, tentando uma abordagem de mais compostura.

_Mas aí as feras irão saber onde estamos e vão nos atacar. Seja forte, milady, só mais um pouquinho. Logo, logo estaremos fora daqui.

_Se és tu quem falas, confio. –e encerrou a conversa, de repente se mostrando amortecida, quem sabe até contrariada. Levantou o capuz e encolheu-se mais.

Duo correu a mão pela franja e olhou Deathscythe, careteando, acabrunhado.

Ela era um pouco temperamental. Contudo, outra vez, poderia ser só o estresse da situação. Ela parecia ser tão novinha, não devia ter mais que quinze anos.

Duo passou mais uma noite sem dormir, o olho pregado na estranha, por via das dúvidas, mas nada aconteceu.

Era frustrante! Tanta desconfiança sem motivo!

Sim, sem motivo, mas extremamente persistente.

O pior de tudo era que não podia nem pôr e nem tirar os créditos de seus pressentimentos, visto que dentro da Floresta Eterna nunca se sabe o que esperar e nunca se possui certeza de nada, nem mesmo de si próprio. Só este conceito era de plantar receio dentro do íntimo e Duo jamais poderia relaxar. Tinha de controlar-se ou poderia endoidecer, de fato.

O próximo dia de caminhada começou como o usual.

A jovem nunca dizia nada. Agia como se não tivesse um espírito. Ela nem ao menos quis saber quem ele era – era completamente desprovida de curiosidade. Duo não sabia se devia informá-la seu nome pelo menos, completamente confuso sobre como tratar aquela mocinha tão atípica.

Deathscythe por sua vez desaprovava fortemente a presença da dama estrangeira e não se dava ao trabalho de disfarçar. Bufava e fitava incriminador ao dono a todo o momento e restava ao moço encontrar um meio de gerenciar todas aquelas sensações.

_Gostaria de beber, senhorita? –e tirou o cantil de cima do cavalo e mostrou para ela.

_Não, muito obrigada. –ela rejeitou, sem dar-lhe atenção.

Duo tomou grandes goles, observando o cenário, fazendo-se de distraído.

_A senhorita por acaso não viu um rio por perto? Acabamos de ficar sem água.

A moça o olhou por um momento, sua face como a de uma estátua sóbria. Meditou, brincou com uma mecha de cabelo fino e amarelo e por fim estalou os lábios pálidos sem fazer som.

_Sei que há um lago por aqui… naquela direção, suponho… –e apontou, muito certa do que falava e até mesmo um pouco autoritária.

Devia ter acordado de mau humor, Duo provocou-a em pensamentos e quase riu.

_Então é para lá que vamos. –e antes de mudar o curso, ele procurou uma última marca de estrelas para usar de referência. Encontrando-a, parou e desenhou a sua própria.

_O que fazes?

_Achei que tinha visto um inseto venenoso parado aqui, mas não era nada… –inventou uma desculpa. Tinha tanta prática nisso que pareceu completamente convincente.

_Crês que há este tipo de criatura aqui?

_É a Floresta Eterna, eu acredito que pode ter qualquer coisa aqui.

_Não terei medo conquanto estejas comigo. –e ela soava etérea demais para ser real.

Apesar de estar fazendo seu melhor, Duo via-se longe de conseguir sentir-se à vontade com ela. Por mais lisonjeias que fossem as palavras que ela proferisse, mais culto e nobre fosse seu comportamento, tudo o que a jovem dama continuava a inspirar era aguda suspeita.

Chegaram enfim a um lago de fato.

Duo não conseguiu fazer nenhuma marca pelo caminho, contudo, seguiu sempre em frente e ao chegar à margem não se moveu mais, além de abaixar-se e beber, de modo que saberia exatamente por onde voltar e retomar a jornada. Ele e seu cavalo beberam até saciarem-se e o cantil foi reabastecido ao passo que a dama seguiu pela margem. Ela combinava com o cenário verde e frígido. Erguendo a vista para a jovem, ele achou que ela acabaria por pular no lago e provar-se um _kelpie_.

_Meu bom amigo, venha cá, preciso que me ajude. –e escutou, suavemente a garota pedia, parada em uma posição incomum, encurvada para um dos lados. Será que enfim ela iria convidá-lo para um mergulho e mostrar sua verdadeira forma? –Eis que algo me laça pelo tornozelo… por obséquio, venha livrar-me… –e os olhos dela nunca pareceram fundos e mais verdes e mais absorventes. –Não me deixes aqui. –suplicou ainda mais, denunciando grande carência, prestes a soluçar.

Franzindo a sobrancelha, ele mordeu o lábio, e acabou por assentir.

Ainda assim, não aceitaria aquele como fim de sua linha.

_Deathscythe, fique parado aí. –ordenou, usando o amigo como marco. O cavalo obedeceu, muito contra a vontade, pois seus instintos seguiam sem nada de bom a dizer a respeito da companheira de viagem e das atitudes dela.

_Pronto, estou aqui. Deixa eu ver… –e conservando a gentileza, Duo foi até a menina tranquilizando-a e agachou-se para descobrir o que a prendia.

Era apenas capim alto que estava enroscando-se no vestido dela, preso pela capa. Duo arrancou a planta:

_Olha só, não era nada. –ergueu as folhas para ela.

Ela riu em pura melodia, e ainda assim, tudo o que Duo queria era afastar-se dela imediatamente. Com muito esforço, sorriu com ela e estendeu-lhe a mão, oferecendo apoio para seu próximo passo.

_O que seria de mim sem tu, meu bom herói. Perdoe minha tolice. –e ainda risonha, quase corando, admitiu.

_Está tudo bem.

_Serei eternamente agradecida. –ela tomou a mão dele e também seu braço, ficando incomodamente próxima.

_Não tem por quê. –soou mais rude do que gostaria. Suspirou. –Venha, temos de continuar. –querendo afastá-la de si, Duo tentou dar um passo, mas ela o prendeu firme, quase o derrubando, trazendo o rosto dele para junto do dela:

_Permita-me, por favor, recompensá-lo por sua dedicação. –e já era tarde demais para desviar-se.

A moça plantou nos lábios dele um beijo álgido e infeccioso que disseminou frêmitos por todo o corpo dele, paralisando-o prontamente. As mãos dela se agarraram as dobras de suas roupas e o arrastaram com força, levando-o até uma árvore na qual o poderia amarrar.

Deathscythe entrou em desvairo completo diante da cena, soltando um rincho possante, e em um salto aproximou-se da moça, que já não tinha mais a linda e frágil aparência, mas convertera-se dentro da capa em uma horrível criatura feita somente de rugas na pele macilenta. Chocado pela visão asquerosa, o cavalo empinou outra vez, agitando furiosamente suas patas dianteiras no alto, desejoso de pisoteá-la.

Soltando um chiado horripilante, ela convocou os outros _changelings_, que vieram velozes se rindo vitoriosos da bondade ingênua de sua vítima. Em um minuto tomaram o controle de Deathscythe e enquanto ele era arrastado, o rapaz desacordado foi amarrado à árvore e revistado. Os documentos, o mapa e tudo o mais julgado interessante pelas fadas cruéis foi tomado dele, até mesmo suas botas.

Logo, só havia o pesado silêncio outra vez, então sete vezes mais profundo e incômodo depois de tão atarantado pela balbúrdia do assalto.

Os pássaros retornaram a seu local de pouso e calaram-se, feito fossem submissos ao vácuo sonoro.

Lá longe, muito acima das copas das árvores, o Sol desenhou sua linha pelo céu, pausadamente, ao passo que conduzira e encerrara mais um dia.

A temperatura caía e todas as criaturas noctívagas saíam timidamente de suas moradas.

Duo abriu seus olhos para o escuro e ficou confuso sobre se, de fato, estava desperto ou vivendo um pesadelo.

Seu primeiro impulso foi tentar se mover. Entretanto, tentou uma única vez, visto que, além de bem preso, sentia-se coberto de dores. E seus pés estavam tão gelados que só conseguiu pensar naquilo por algum tempo.

_Eu devia tê-la matado. –e depois murmurou, aborrecido e exausto. Só lhe restava admitir que fora um idiota.

Não contava com mais ninguém.

Enfim tinha certeza de seu destino: iria morrer preso na Floresta Eterna.

_Eu sabia que setecentas moedas era pouco dinheiro. –e reclamou depois, batendo a cabeça na árvore. –Boticário sem vergonha… não acredito que me convenceu a vir até aqui por esse preço! –não havia amargura em seu espírito, mas praguejava da boca para fora para se manter funcionando.

O dia amanheceu depois do que pareceram anos, tanto que a floresta nem estava mais verde, porém pintada das cores do outono.

Abismado pela visão, Duo flagrou-se intensamente perplexo.

Será que de fato havia passado tanto tempo assim?

Não fora somente uma noite?

Não fora somente ontem que fora atacado?

Mas quem era ele contra os mistérios daquele lugar amaldiçoado…

Abandonado para morrer. Só mais um de tantos.

A floresta era invencível.

As folhas caíam como se dançassem piruetas graciosas, cobrindo-o muito lentamente. Elas exibiam tons encantadores de dourado e vermelho, como se em chamas, acolhedoras e alegres. Não havia mais nada para ele fazer além de assisti-las. Já não sentia mais dores, nem fome e nem sede. Também por isso não sentia em si nenhum vigor ou vontade. O único consolo que tinha era dormir. A origem dos ruídos da noite já não o afetava. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele não poderia fugir ou defender-se. Estava completamente livre de preocupações e a mercê de tudo.

Um dos muitos entardeceres iniciou-se. Ele já não sabia dizer o número deles. Às vezes pegava-se falando para si mesmo quem era e o que fora fazer ali, apenas para não perder noção de si mesmo porque era só o que possuía então.

Era relaxante sentir a claridade minguar aos poucos. Conforme pendia a cortina noturna, podia perceber um leve farfalhar nas folhas a sua direita, ou um pio de coruja distante. Os ruídos iam se intensificando com o passar das horas e compunham uma canção de ninar que o fazia dormir mesmo sem cansaço. Às vezes, escutava alguma criatura grande bebendo água… não entendia porque os animais sentiam-se tão à vontade em sair à noite.

Ouviu um estampido abafado pelas folhas e junto dele, uma espécie de iluminação leitosa começou a preencher o ar. O som era de passos ritmados, quatro cascos abrindo passagem pelas folhas, e a claridade era produzida por uma criatura esguia e extremamente elegante, ostentando um único e longo chifre espiralado, cuja beleza é impossível de traduzir em palavras.

Com acanhamento, o animal parou à beira do lago, precisamente de frente para Duo, embora não parecesse tê-lo notado, o que não era de se surpreender, de tão inerte que o moço se encontrava.

Contudo, mesmo enfraquecido, ele sentiu seu coração saltar alucinado diante da percepção da espécie do animal ali lançando seu gracioso e alvo pescoço para baixo, para beber.

De repente, até os pássaros cantavam e a atmosfera tornou-se tão amena que arrancou um suspiro de alegria do rapaz que nada tinha para jubilar.

Esse mero ruído perturbou o unicórnio, que retirou a cabeça da água prontamente e ficou a procurar o elemento estranho em seu cenário. Ele aspirou o ar, olhou todas as direções e logo seus olhos brandos se aquietaram sobre a imagem patética do rapaz amarrado a árvore, faminto e desidratado, todavia inexplicavelmente vivo.

_Que beleza. Até que valeu a pena ficar amarrado aqui… –Duo comentou, ainda bem-humorado, sua voz muito débil.

Primeiro, o unicórnio ficou estático para então começar a se afastar de modo suave e depois tão velozmente que, por um instante, Duo foi capaz de ouvir os estalidos e sentir a força do galope.

Sorrindo, ele ficou encarando a escuridão.

Ver um unicórnio era um bom presságio, não era?

Talvez ele ainda tivesse alguma esperança.

Talvez não.

O negrume voltara a preencher tudo. Duo estava fraco demais até para apegar-se a esperanças infundadas e, sem perceber, começou a dormitar. Seu cochilo poderia ter durado somente um minuto ou mesmo muitas horas, isso não importava. Assim que ele reabriu os olhos, descobriu que havia uma estrela na floresta.

Uma pena que não poderia segui-la agora, conforme o boticário citara.

A estrela pairava não muito alta do chão e movia-se hesitante. Aos poucos, ela se aproximava, radiando uma luz abundante e muito pura. Duo acompanhava a progressão da estrela o mais interessado o possível, mas sua vista estava cansando-se de contemplar tamanha claridade.

_O que houve? –e de repente ouviu. Não era a ele que a pergunta fora dirigida, pois o som vinha de longe. –O que você quer me mostrar, Gardênia? –mas era doce e atraente aquela voz e Duo o queria mais perto.

O unicórnio bufou, preocupado, Duo sentiu o ar em seu rosto por um minuto junto de um pouco de umidade e enfim teve de fechar os olhos, pois a estrela tinha tomado conta do lugar.

_Oh, meu Deus! –e escutou bem perto de si então. Ouviu a seguir um relinchar e depois outro.

_Olá, colega… –e sem saber bem porque, foi nisso que ele gastou toda a voz que conseguiu acumular. Tentou abrir os olhos para ver o que acontecia, mas a luz era forte demais e só pôde captar um vulto.

_Você vai ficar bem. –lhe asseguraram.

_Obrigado… –sussurrou. –Obrigado… –repetiu inúmeras vezes até sua voz falhar.

Ele devia mesmo ser grato à febre, pois ela apressou o tempo ao contar histórias extraordinárias ao passo que ele delirava. O contato com a _changeling_, sempre venenoso, o havia esgotado juntamente dos longos dias passados no relento e sem acesso a comida ou a água e, dessa forma, ele caiu doente.

Pelo menos, estava bem acomodado em um chalé no fim da mata, a um dia de viagem da vila do outro lado da Floresta Eterna e, sem saber, em companhia da pessoa perfeita para levá-lo de volta à boa saúde.

Ele sonhava com lindas paisagens que sua mente inventava e depois se via em tormentos de raro horror, que, para seu alívio, sempre acabavam espantados por um som melodioso e colorido que o punha em repouso pacífico até o próximo delírio.

_Não tenha medo. Está tudo bem agora. –era o que frequentemente escutava misturado aos devaneios, feito pronunciado por uma rara ave canora que sabia falar a língua dos homens.

Seu sonho mais real mostrava unicórnios brilhando bruxuleantes ao luar, encantados, não infrequentemente acompanhados da grande estrela que o havia resgatado. Por vezes experimentou o calor da respiração deles em seu rosto, mas era só esticar a mão um pouco tentando tocar suas crinas, e eles afastavam-se com saltos graciosos, chamando Duo para algum lugar. Os animais dificilmente faziam algum som, mas olhavam para ele absorventemente, muito sábios, comunicando mensagens indecifráveis que exerciam atração sobre ele. Cada vez que seguia um unicórnio em seu sonho, mais a imagem se enfraquecia e uma nova noção de bem-estar se instalava em seu peito.

Depois de cinco dias, a febre cedeu por completo. Não havia mais veneno em seu organismo, agora bem hidratado e alimentado, sanado também com auxílio de variadas poções que tomou sem perceber.

Era hora de acordar.

Seus olhos azuis então esmaecidos pela enfermidade se abriram para um teto de madeira escura. Havia um fogo crepitando e esparzindo uma luz suave e aconchegante em todo o ambiente. A superfície sobre a qual ele deitava era bastante fofa, assim como o cobertor pesado que estivera protegendo-o do frio.

Respirando fundo, ergueu-se com cuidado para conhecer visualmente sua localização. O fato de estar sozinho no quarto não o impediu de indagar:

_Onde é que fui parar agora? –deslumbrado, mesmo fraco só podia divertir-se.

Aos poucos, sentiu a segurança necessária para deixar a cama. Ao caminhar para fora da primeira porta apresentada, entendeu estar no segundo andar de um chalé. As três outras portas que conseguia enxergar no corredor ali com certeza eram mais quartos. Encontrou a escada em meio a leve penumbra, apertou mais o cobertor que trouxera da cama como agasalho em redor de seus ombros e passou a descer. Percorreu o andar inferior, a sala de estar, um cômodo para jantar, a cozinha, uma espécie de área de banhos bem como uma despensa, e estava tudo deserto e iluminado pelo lusco-fusco.

Sentindo-se confortável, deixou o cobertor sobre uma cadeira na cozinha e tomou o rumo do quintal. Ao sair na varanda, viu tudo ardendo em uma chama laranja – o céu, as árvores e o lago se confundiam, exibindo as cores outonais e a paleta crepuscular. Era um espetáculo sem igual improvisado pela natureza.

Entre tantos matizes fortes, a luminescência diáfana e perolizada de um unicórnio contrastava, exatamente como nos sonhos e lembranças de Duo.

A égua encantada o notou e mostrou-se reservada, mas curiosa, aproximando-se um passinho por vez. Ele foi para o gramado encontrá-la. Conforme um alcançava o outro, ele ousou erguer a mão para recebê-la com um carinho, porém, foi retribuído com um brandir de cascos no ar e um relincho estridente.

Ela não queria ser tocada.

Por pouco não o derrubou, embora essa nunca fora sua intenção.

_Foi mal, não quis te chatear. –ele desculpou-se, divertido e ainda muito admirado, sorrindo para ela.

De repente, escutou um riso gostoso:

_Gardênia, esses não são modos… –a voz era também como a de seus sonhos e lembranças.

O unicórnio olhou para trás e uma moça surgiu andando em ritmo tranquilo acompanhada de outro unicórnio maior e robusto, cujo longo chifre parecia faiscar.

_Fico feliz por vê-lo bem, milorde. –ela o cumprimentou, elegante. –Não leve o destempero de Gardênia em conta. –e pediu suavemente, parando a três passadas dele.

_Pois não, milady. –e o efeito que a moça causava nele era maior do que o dos unicórnios.

Vê-la de perto foi como sentir a presença do alto Verão, porque ela transmitia intensidade, mas também ardor e um pouco de rebeldia. Não precisou mais para identificar-se com ela.

_O que acha de sopa para o jantar? –e jovialmente, ela propôs, usando de uma intimidade fácil e reconfortante, mas não invasiva.

_Acho muito bom. –com fascínio, ele apreciava a cena, e concordou.

Trocaram um sorriso. O céu que os cobria já havia se tornado lilás. Os dois unicórnios seguiram a moça até a varanda e a observaram entrar. Calmamente, Duo passou por eles e reencontrou sua anfitriã acendendo velas na cozinha com um pouco de fogo que sempre estava queimando no forno.

Os cabelos dela eram da cor da chama viva, aparentemente muito longos, e estavam feitos em um rolo desleixado preso em vão por fitas de tecido branco. O vestido que envolvia o talhe delgado e ágil também era do mesmo material rústico, mas cheio de graça, com alguns bordados geométricos em azul. Usava uma mantilha de tricô intricado nos ombros que estava sempre ajeitando com movimentos muito delicados e precisos das mãos de dedos longos. Ao passo que os unicórnios emitiam uma aura visível de luz, ela vinha envolta em um nimbo de bem-estar e despretensão impossível de ser enxergado, mas extremamente irresistível.

Ele encostara-se ao umbral e a ficou estudando, os braços cruzados, o fito incisivo e curioso.

Ela cantava e preparava um tacho de água quente, misturando pós e líquidos com uma colher de cobre. O olhar insistente dele não a perturbava.

_No que está pensando, milorde? –e a fala dela não perturbou o silêncio, mesmo que o tivesse quebrado.

_Perdão? –ele captou a voz dela, contudo, de tão perdido em seu embevecimento, esquecera-se de que não era uma pintura que apreciava, mas uma alma viva capaz de falar.

Ela o mirou sobre o ombro, cada vez mais atraente. Sorriu, marota, e a seguir retornou a preocupar-se com sua mistura.

Ele sorriu igualmente, o calor do sorriso dela o convidando mais para perto. Como podia ser assim? Ele não a conhecia, porém, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se completamente livre de qualquer receio na presença dela.

_De repente o senhor ficou muito silencioso. –ela murmurou, como que ao ar.

_Chegou a pensar que estava só? –e Duo sentiu-se a vontade para provocar.

_Não… seu fito não me deixou. –e ela retrucou ardilosamente. Ela saboreava cada palavra que dizia antes de usá-las e pronunciá-las e as fazia únicas, por mais comuns que fossem. Havia algo na entonação, no timbre, no sentimento aplicado. Ela não tinha pressa, parecia contar tudo sob seu controle.

Diante da declaração dela, Duo permitiu-se rir mais, surpreso, mas deliciado.

_O que te trouxe a Floresta Eterna, milorde? –e sem rodeios, mas sem pressão, ela pediu para saber.

_Estava em uma busca. Até que encontrei aquela _changeling_ maldita… –ele não soava furioso, tampouco agia com lamentação, mas usava de discrepantes bom-humor e leveza. –Por acaso você também não é um _changeling_, é? –sim, e pilheriou, provocando-a.

_Não, eu não sou. –ela o tranquilizou, risonha, derivando muitas conclusões do que aprendia dos modos do rapaz. –Descobriu como identificar?

_Do pior modo possível… mas, me diz, como é que eu poderia ter certeza? Como é que se pode ter certeza de qualquer coisa aqui? –desanimado então, ele comentou, desencostando-se de um batente e apoiando o ombro no outro, sua longa trança de cabelos cor de cobre escorrendo pela frente do corpo. –Perdi tudo! Meu cavalo, a caixa com o dinheiro… –e virou-se, colocando as costas contra a madeira do umbral, correndo os dedos pela franja farta. O que iria fazer, como se explicaria ao boticário? Estava arruinado! Cobriu os olhos e a incerteza de seu futuro ficou zombando dele com risadinhas argentinas.

_Milorde está em apuros… –ela o tirou de seu pesadelo desperto de indagações comentando com lástima ponderada, suspirada.

Duo olhou a moça vindo em sua direção carregando o tacho pelas alças.

_Permita-me… –avançou e tirou dela a panela. Era um recipiente tão grande e aparentemente tão pesado, surpreendia-o ela poder carregá-lo com tanta estabilidade. Não podia deixá-la esforçar-se tanto por ele.

_Cuidado… –ela sussurrou, assistindo-o firmar as mãos nas alças, entregando-lhe o tacho sem qualquer resistência, e depois saiu na frente.

Ele olhou o líquido que carregava e não sabia como aquilo podia ser uma sopa. Não havia nada lá dentro, a não ser água aromatizada.

Seguindo-a, chegou ao quarto de banhos. Então compreendeu. Devagar, os dois despejaram o tacho em uma tina fixa no chão.

_Lave-se. Há roupas limpas naquela cesta para você. Depois, enquanto jantamos, pensaremos em uma solução para seu problema. –assegurou.

_Certo. –ele respondeu rouco, olhando para seu reflexo na água agitada na tina. –Meu nome é Duo. Muito prazer, milady. –e enfim lembrou-se de apresentar-se.

_Sou Akane. –e riu provocante, apertando os olhinhos verdes como um gato. –Até daqui a pouco, milorde.

Alegre, ele abriu um sorriso admirado, erguendo só um canto dos lábios.

Foi ver as roupas na cesta – uma camisa branca e uma calça preta e, embaixo de tudo, um par de tamancos de madeira caso ele não quisesse ficar descalço.

Ao mesmo tempo, Akane foi para a cozinha suspirando, deixando que seu riso se desfizesse no rosto.

Fez-se ocupada na pia, ajeitando os utensílios, começando a preparar a sopa, cortando legumes, ervas e raízes, ao passo que Gardênia a assistia bem de perto, da janela, exibindo uma expressão passiva, mas perscrutadora.

Suspirando novamente, a moça olhou sobre o ombro em direção ao interior da casa.

_O que acha dele, Gardênia? –buscou uma opinião. Seu íntimo estava agitado, talvez Gardênia pudesse colocar alguma ordem naquele pequeno torvelinho.

Sim, estivera contendo a emoção, mas para o unicórnio ela podia confessar que se sentia animada em ter companhia outra vez. Por outro lado, não se permitiria deixar levar. Tornara-se independente e eficiente em cuidar de si própria e sabia que não poderia confiar em alguém sem conhecê-lo; apenas trocar cumprimentos não era suficiente para julgar o caráter de alguém e criar vínculos indestrutíveis.

Gardênia bufou.

Se não tivesse sido por ela, Duo estaria morto naquele instante. Por ser um animal muito puro, podia discernir as pessoas e nunca temeu que ele tivesse más intenções. Não, longe disso – na verdade, sentia simpatia pelo rapaz.

_Eu o achei… –Akane pausou para encontrar a descrição, sua voz soando macia ao desfazer-se no ar. –Não sei, ingênuo talvez. –aquela estava longe de ser a qualidade adequada, mas aproximava-se do que a moça sentia a respeito do rapaz. Intrigava-a o fato de ele ter sido tão generoso a ponto de não duvidar daquela _changeling_, mesmo bem ciente dos riscos. A forma com que ele retribuiu os cuidados que recebeu, não com suspeita e reserva, mas com a confiança pródiga por falar com ela abertamente, admirava-a e agradava-a grandemente de modo que a fazia sorrir sem perceber, incapaz de criar conclusão contrária à de que Duo era alguém quem ela poderia contar.

Gardênia a fitava inexpressiva, a janela emoldurando seus olhos amendoados, negros e absorventes.

Quando a sopa estava quase pronta, o assuntou apareceu na cozinha, sem jeito, olhando para a moça.

_Muito obrigado por sua hospitalidade, milady. E por minha vida. –em sua hesitação, terminou por pronunciar, o fito na moça. Notou que ela não sorria, mas sustentava interesse em suas feições ao assentir para ele.

Gardênia assistia tudo da janela em silêncio reverente.

_Não fiz nada mais do que meu dever e é uma alegria vê-lo são e salvo. –a resposta de Akane podia soar formal, até teatral, mas não desonesta.

Duo suspirou, sorrindo largo, demorando-se no que havia ouvido. A voz dela tinha textura, cor e temperatura, levava tempo de fato para absorvê-la toda.

A moça provou a sopa e a tirou do fogo.

_Posso te ajudar a pôr a mesa? –ele sugeriu, percebendo que o jantar estava pronto.

Akane imediatamente mostrou onde estava toda a louça que possuía.

Ele já havia trabalhado em estalagens em troca de comida e abrigo, assim estava familiarizado com o serviço de mesa. Estendeu a toalha, posicionou os pratos, talheres e canecas e serviu a moça com agilidade e capricho. Queria agradá-la, não sabia bem por que, e estava sendo difícil não sentir-se perturbado e um pouco ansioso. Ter o favor dela de repente era-lhe caro e precioso. De todas as coisas inesperadas que esperava encontrar em sua jornada pela Floresta Eterna, ela era insuperável.

Akane recebia as atenções dele com contentamento e maravilha. Agradeceu com um murmúrio quando ele terminou de servi-la e aguardou-o acomodar-se para começar sua refeição.

Duo sentou-se e, estudando seu prato de sopa, apanhando sua colher, suspirou.

_Estou me sentindo um idiota. –riu, confessando, sem encontrar outro curso a tomar. Debruçou-se na mesa e lançou um fito travesso em direção da moça.

_O quê? –ela demonstrou incompreensão, as sobrancelhas formando ângulos inteligentes, contudo seus olhos de gato estavam divertidos.

_Você não acha que sou idiota? –ele seguiu, soando muito sério, sabia que parecia um bêbado. Não se importava, contudo.

_Eu deveria? –ela estava mesmo gostando dos modos excêntricos dele. Vigiava-o com astúcia no aguardo da resposta. Era empolgante ter uma companhia assim.

_Deveria. –soando charmoso e esperto, avisou.

_Então, eu acho… se isto te faz feliz. –ela entrou na brincadeira sem pestanejar.

Riram, divertidos.

Que assunto de loucos…

_Obrigado. É bom contar com você. –ele seguia. Uma coisa que nunca o incomodou foi fazer-se de bobo.

Ela sorriu rapidamente, desmanchando a expressão dos lábios, apertando-os, criando covinhas em suas bochechas. Duo prestava atenção em como o rosto dela brilhava de traquina e riu um pouco, alegrado, relaxado.

Sem saber, os dois pensaram a mesma coisa – sentiram-se à vontade um com o outro. Podia-se dizer que acabaram de conhecer-se, entretanto, havia liberdade fluindo, partindo de um para o outro, criando uma trilha solidamente pavimentada de confiança. Estavam cientes de que tal não era um acontecimento comum.

Trocaram olhares sorridentes, depois se distraíram momentaneamente por comerem.

A sopa era doce e exótica, ele sentiu-se revigorado por seu calor e sabor, provando-a e tentando definir os ingredientes.

_Meu senhor… –suavemente, a voz dela soou, cortando sutilmente o silêncio meditativo que tinha preenchido o ambiente.

Escutou a moça suspirar e deu-lhe atenção, retornando de seu transe:

_Duo, me chame de Duo. –seus lábios ficaram entreabertos depois de seu pedido.

Ela assentiu, suavemente, aparentando distante, a luz das velas na mesa carregando-a de mistério. Reformulou:

_Duo, qual sua missão aqui?

Ele deixou seu olhar cair, extraindo a alegria de suas feições. Akane acompanhava as expressões dele, lendo-as como mensagens de ansiedade.

_Estava em uma busca a mando de um boticário. –sóbrio, pronunciou. –Eu iria fazer uma compra de ingredientes para ele, mas os _changelings_ levaram tudo o que eu tinha, inclusive o dinheiro. E meu cavalo… perdendo ele fui roubado de minha única família. –e estava chateado e frustrado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e esfregando a fronte contra sua palma.

_Se quiser, podemos ir à vila dos _changelings_ recuperar tudo. –ela propôs espontaneamente o que para si era a melhor além de única medida.

_Tem certeza que é possível? Já se passou tanto tempo… –Duo temia que àquela altura seu fracasso em sua busca era irreversível e que Deathscythe estivesse morto.

_Sempre vale a pena tentar. –contrariando os pensamentos dele com uma expressão sagaz, ela incentivou. Depois, pôs-se, pensativa. Ficou recordando-se de como seu pai agia em situações similares anteriores. Normalmente, ele levava algo para trocar, como uma poção ou alguns cristais e a Rainha Nessa ficava sempre ávida em fazer negócios.

Duo a ficou assistindo meditar, intrigado, entretanto, não estava em posição de contrariá-la ou duvidar dela. Morando nos limites da floresta, Akane devia saber muito bem o que propunha.

_Então, saímos amanhã de manhã. –ele definiu em tom de sugestão e notou-a concordar com um gesto de cabeça e um sorriso confiante de entusiasmo contido.

A refeição terminou pouco depois com uma xícara de chá degustada junto de uma conversa descompromissada sobre o dia e o clima.

Em seguida, foram os dois para a cozinha organizar a louça usada. Akane lavava e Duo secava e guardava. No meio desse processo, a moça lembrou-se de algo que queria explorar:

_Você disse que foi um boticário que te enviou, certo?

_Sim, o homenzinho da Três Estrelas.

_Ah, sim, já ouvi mesmo falar dele. Meu pai o conhecia.

_Onde está seu pai agora? –Duo notou que não havia mais nenhuma pessoa além deles dois na casa e ficou curioso diante a menção.

A moça desenhou com os lábios um sorriso melancólico.

_Faleceu alguns anos atrás.

_Me desculpe.

_Está tudo bem. –ela meneou a cabeça, embora a saudade seguisse preenchendo a face dela tal qual uma nuvem oculta a Lua de seus admiradores. –Vou me recolher agora. Se desejar seguir acordado, fique à vontade. Há alguns livros na sala. –mesurou depois com a cabeça e o pescoço, criando em Duo dúvidas a respeito da ascendência dela. Poderia uma princesa estar escondida no profundo da Floresta Eterna? Quem sabe ela era a princesa daquele lugar? Nenhuma hipótese era louca ou improvável ali.

_Obrigado. –ele só encontrou esta palavra para dizer antes de assisti-la deixar o cômodo levando uma das velas. O vestido dela refletia aquela luz amarela de um modo enigmático levando a vista dele persegui-la.

Sorriu e foi para a sala folhear os livros aos quais ela referira. Coletâneas de contos, livros de História, almanaques e alguns manuais compunham a biblioteca que se concentrava em três prateleiras de um pequeno móvel esculpido em madeira com imagens de unicórnios. Na verdade, pensando melhor, as portas da casa, as mesas, as camas e os armários na cozinha eram todos decorados com gravações de cenas de unicórnios. Alguns pareciam poderosos, outros meigos, outros ariscos e ainda outros melancólicos.

Na porta de seu quarto, havia um grande unicórnio sentado, uma coleira em formato de diademas prendendo-o junto a uma oliveira. Ele olhava fixo para fora da placa de madeira e parecia vigiar o corredor. Duo o encarou alguns minutos antes de entrar, passando a vela pela superfície, revelando os detalhes um de cada vez.

* * *

Bom dia!

Estou aqui para mais uma postagem, iniciando agora o segundo conto da série, "Lágrimas de Unicórnio".

Espero que não se desapontem com esse. ^^

Eu e Akane partilhamos esse gosto por unicórnios e aposto que a coleção dela de bonequinhos de My Little Pony é maior que a minha. (LOL) Por isso, a história na qual ela participa tinha de girar em torno das criaturas fantásticas. :)

Amo escrever com o Duo e acho que consegui criar um par interessante para ele. Espero que gostem da interação dos dois.

Essa é a parte um de três.

Semana que vem, eu continuo...

Não deixem de comentar. \o/

Beijos e abraços!

12.12.2012


	4. Lágrimas de Unicórnio - Parte 2

**"Lágrimas de Unicórnio"**

**Parte 2**

A manhãzinha seguinte trouxe Akane àquela porta. Ela bateu duas vezes antes de ser atendida.

Duo abriu uma fresta e recebeu imediatamente um pacote de roupas bem dobradas. Por cima, Akane colocou um par de botas.

_Eram de meu pai e creio que irão servir-lhe. –avisou, solícita, preparando-o para a expedição.

Ele fechou a porta e colocou tudo sobre a cama desarrumada. Havia um colete e um casaco no monte, além de meias de tricô e luvas e botas de couro. Todas as peças pareciam novas e bem caras e vinham em sua cor favorita – o preto. Que conveniente! Sorriu, vestindo-se, notando a filigrana delicada que enfeitava o casaco e o colete e como seus padrões combinavam. Sentiu-se trajado para comparecer a uma corte e ficava cada vez mais curioso.

Fez seus longos cabelos acobreados em uma trança francesa arrojada para combinar com o resto de sua aparência e depois de ajeitar a franja lisa com os dedos, foi para a sala calçando as luvas.

Akane o esperava em pé perto da escada, olhando para a porta aberta, parecendo concentrada, mas totalmente ausente dali em pensamentos. Brincava com algo em suas mãos já enluvadas de preto.

Mostrava-se tão diferente do dia anterior. Seu vestido branco e campestre fora substituído por um traje negro e sofisticado, com detalhes em branco e em dourado. Seus cabelos, antes despojadamente feitos em um rolo, foram arrumados em torno de sua cabeça em forma de uma coroa de várias tranças. Usava uma capa aveludada que envolvia os ombros sem ir além de seus cotovelos, com um capuz.

Juntos, Duo tinha certeza de que pareceriam um casal muito elegante de nobres importantes.

_Você está linda, milady… pensei que íamos enfrentar _changelings_ e não ir a uma festa. –ele despretensiosamente foi dizendo enquanto descia os últimos degraus. Conforme ela voltou-se para recebê-lo, a aparência distinta e charmosa dela encheu os olhos dele.

_Oh, milorde. Muito obrigada… devo dizer que o senhor também não está de todo o mal. –ela retribuiu, travessa. Seus olhos passearam com agilidade pela figura dele, tão alta, esguia e vistosa, deleitando-se na postura atraente e garbosa que as roupas bem cortadas delineavam. Sorriu, agradada com o charme irresistível e divertido que Duo exibia tão naturalmente e que se acentuava mais com os movimentos felinos e precisos dele. –Vamos falar com a rainha, é bom parecermos festivos. –e continuou depois, soando ainda mais pilhérica.

Dando dois passinhos até ele, prendeu embaixo da gola do casaco do rapaz o objeto com que antes estivera brincando – um alfinete enfeitado de pedras castanhas em argolas de pingente.

_Batraquitas? Aonde conseguiu? –surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer as joias. Há anos não se via um exemplar sequer e elas tornaram-se muito valiosas.

_Também eram de meu pai. –ela murmurou, ajeitando o tecido e erguendo furtivamente os olhos verdes para o moço de forma sedutora. –Agora os _changelings_ não te farão mal. –e sorriu, dando uma batidinha amigável no peito dele.

Procurou sua bolsa em redor, depois foi até a sala, onde enfim a encontrou, de modo que ergueu o capuz e, com um olhar sugestivo, convidou Duo para sair.

Iriam a pé. Gardênia e Narciso os seguiam a distância, pisoteando o tapete de folhas com muita leveza. As árvores estavam praticamente desfolhadas, avisando a proximidade do Inverno.

_Quando entrei na floresta, ainda era Verão. –olhando para as copas no alto, Duo murmurou.

_O ritmo dos dias aqui não é o mesmo de lá fora. –ela informou. –A floresta dita as estações como lhe aprouver.

_Esse lugar merece mesmo as histórias que tem. –e assim, Duo comentou e olhou para ela.

_Eu imagino que sim. –ela o olhou e assentiu. Seus olhos pareciam mais verdes e luminosos ao contrastarem com o fundo do capuz.

_Por que vive aqui?

Por sua vez, Akane também notou como o azul vibrante dos olhos dele se tornou realçado pelo negro dos trajes.

_Nasci aqui… sempre foi minha casa. –ela respondeu de modo enigmático, movendo os olhos do rosto dele para olhar em frente, seu rosto desaparecendo-se dentro do capuz, restando para Duo adivinhar a expressão que compôs seu rosto.

_Ah tá… –e como único resultado derivou mais intriga. Pensou um pouco a respeito e ficou escolhendo alguma nova pergunta a fazer, contudo não lhe ocorreu nada e decidiu mudar o tema. –Você… disse que a gente vai ver a rainha?

_Sim, a rainha Nessa dos _changelings_. Qualquer protesto deve ser endereçado a ela.

_A gente pode ir falar com ela assim, numa boa, só aparecendo lá?

_Não precisa ficar ansioso. –recomendou, e Duo ouviu gracejo na voz da menina.

_Quem disse que estou ansioso? –e gargalhou. –Tá, eu estou ansioso sim. –via-se incerto de estar pronto para colocar-se diante daquelas criaturas outra vez.

_Vai ser divertido. –e Akane adicionou, a esmo, com uma alegriazinha infantil, mas maliciosa.

Ruínas de obeliscos e colunas começaram a enfeitar o caminho e a vila dos _changelings_ começou a surgir ao longe entre troncos secos e altos, as copas soltando suas últimas folhas, marrons e envelhecidas. Aquele trecho da floresta era claramente mais cerrado e silencioso que qualquer outro em que Duo já estivera. Os olhos dele procuravam movimento entre as árvores, prendiam-se nas silhuetas dos casebres feios de sapé e tábuas, contudo, não percebiam nada.

Os unicórnios, escolta de retaguarda, relincharam de repente, alta e imperiosamente, de modo que surgiram dois _changelings_ horríveis de trás de algumas árvores. De forma ofídia, o primeiro, enrugado e flácido, pronunciou:

_O que faz aqui, donzela dos unicórnios?

_Gostaria de uma audiência com a rainha.

O segundo, tão enrugado quanto o outro, mas extremamente magro, revirou os olhos:

_Não temos nada a tratar com você… ou com ele.

_Vocês sabem bem quem eu sou e o que foi feito comigo, não é? –Duo audaciosamente retrucou.

_É claro. Não temos nada para você.

_O cavalo e meu cofre não contam?

As fadas asquerosas não se afetaram, sequer moveram-se.

_Por favor, avise a rainha Nessa de que estamos entrando. –Akane foi firme e exigente, voltando a caminhar, seu vestido se agitando furiosamente em torno de suas pernas.

_Tomara que sua proposta seja interessante… estamos cansados de sua gente incomodando e se intrometendo em nossos assuntos. –e as duas criaturas saíram voando na frente.

Narciso fungou e fez Gardênia ficar. Agilmente, ele correu e, passando ao lado de Duo, tomou a dianteira.

Os _changelings_ não tinham coragem de opor-se a Akane porque com ela sempre estavam os unicórnios.

A rainha Nessa recebeu o anúncio com indiferença e nem ao menos se colocou em melhor postura em seu trono, seguindo jogada de travessado no assento, as pernas cruzadas sobre um dos braços do móvel, e ao ver surgir a ruiva e seu acompanhante, lançou um olhar entediado para eles.

Ao contrário dos demais espécimes, Nessa era alta e proporcional, com mãos delicadas de dedos longos e lindos olhos castanhos, e vestia-se com um grande lenço que lhe servia de vestido e capuz. Sua pele, pouco enrugada, era de uma cor agradável de olhar, e não macilenta e mole como as dos demais. Usava adornos feitos de couro e frutos e suas asas grandes e transparentes brilhavam viçosas como que lustradas.

_Ora, por favor, que desperdício. –ronronou, jogando a cabeça para trás.

_Sua majestade, a senhora precisa devolver ao cavalheiro aqui o que tomaram dele. –assim que entrou, Akane abaixou seu capuz, e sem demora, notando o tédio da governante, requereu.

_Menininha, já basta desta ladainha… –porém Nessa não estava interessada, e ficou olhando o teto construído de arcos de galhos.

_Madame, por que tolera esse comportamento criminoso da parte de seus súditos? –e com neutro respeito, Akane insistiu.

_Eis que a Floresta Eterna nos pertence e tudo o que há nela. –houve certa aspereza arrogante nessa fala da rainha.

Akane entreabriu os lábios e meneou a cabeça inconformada.

Duo aproveitou a deixa para explicar, um pouco pilhérico:

_Eu só estava de passagem.

_Avancemos com esta conversa. –e enfim Nessa colocou-se apropriadamente em seu trono e vigiando Narciso de esgueira, bufou. –A presença deste animal me contrista.

_Em troca do cavalo e do cofre, ofereço essas poções e uma borla de fios de crina de unicórnio. –Akane abriu seu pacote e exibiu um estojo com quatro vidrinhos cheios de um líquido prateado e a borla sedosa.

Nessa olhou tudo com desinteresse.

_Muito bonito, muito bonito, contudo, entendi que era o rapaz o reclamante. Por que ele não fala por si mesmo? –Nessa olhava Akane com rigidez e inexpressão.

_Madame, eu não tenho nada para oferecer. –Duo obedeceu, embora estivesse no lado mais fraco da negociação.

_E ainda tem a ousadia de esperar que eu lhe dê o cofre e o cavalo? –Nessa se riu, cruzando as pernas magrelas.

_Me dar? Eles já são meus! –irritando-se, Duo retrucou, quase ultrajado.

_Não são mais. –monotonamente, Nessa treplicou.

_O que vai fazer com o cofre, se não pode abri-lo? –Duo ousou tentar raciocinar, mas soava mais como uma afronta.

_Me servirá de alegre lembrete de quão fácil foi enganar-te. –e acre, Nessa explicou.

_Aceite meus presentes em troca, sua majestade. –Akane soou persistente e sua voz enchia a sala do trono.

_Não há nada em sua proposta que desperte interesse em mim. –Nessa proclamou, a voz modificando-se de aguda para muito grave.

Imediatamente, Akane guardou os objetos de volta no saco, como que coagida. Porém, desgostosa, apertava os lábios e franzia as sobrancelhas. Por dentro, rugia, teimosa.

_E o que gostaria, sua majestade? –Duo mudou sua abordagem e tentou soar galante.

_Que desapareçam de minha frente! Saiam, eu ordeno! Levem logo este bicho embora e o seu odor insuportável. –mas até sua galanteria falhou, e Nessa agitou-se em seu trono, animalesca, fazendo gestos bruscos, indicando a porta, mesmo mostrando os dentinhos afiados

Com leve mesura, os dois partiram prontamente.

_Pelo jeito pegamos ela em um dia ruim… –Duo sussurrou para a moça, desagradado do tratamento, os dois andando bem rápido. Akane concordou, as sobrancelhas tensas ainda, mas o olhar distante.

Escoltados para onde Gardênia os esperava, caminharam em silêncio.

Gardênia achegou-se de Akane e encaixou seu focinho na mão que a moça ergueu para acariciá-la.

Duo tentou, mas não conseguiu conter a sensação de derrota de emergir em seu rosto.

_E é assim que termina. –murmurou, colocando as mãos nos quadris e bufando, olhando para trás, sobre o ombro.

Narciso o assistia, austero, sem nunca entregar o que concluía das situações.

_Os _changelings_ vão dar uma festa como dão todas as noites e vão estar ocupados demais para notar a nossa presença. –e era por isso que Akane não tinha protestado mais. Ela tinha um plano. –Vamos pegar o que te pertence. –Duo achou que ela soou subitamente aguerrida.

_Eu lhe agradeço muito, mas não acha que está indo longe demais por mim? –encarou-a com ternura e gratidão, mas achou por bem lembrá-la. –Sou apenas um estranho… e isso é perigoso. Deixe que eu me viro sozinho. Já estou te devendo muito. –cuidadosamente, justificou-se. Não queria envolvê-la em riscos desnecessários.

_Você fala como se tudo isso fosse um fardo para mim… –ela riu, faceira e marota, exibindo um entusiasmo inesperado. –A verdade é que eu não via a hora de alguém chegar para fazer as coisas acontecerem por aqui. –e deu uma resposta que o divertiu, mas, por qualquer razão incompreensível para ele, não o surpreendeu. Sim, havia tanta vida naqueles olhos ariscos, tanta energia naquele sorriso… ela só podia estar ansiando por alguma agitação.

Ficou refletindo no marasmo da vida dela naquele chalé. O que mais ela podia fazer além de cuidar da casa, dos animais, ler aqueles livros, costurar e cozinhar… um espírito como o dela só podia estar sequioso de liberdade. Cada vez mais, ele enxergava nela características que partilhavam e o arrebatamento que acalentava por ela se estendia para além da beleza de aparência e de maneirismos, passando a concentrar-se na personalidade que ela trazia encerrada dentro de si regendo seus comportamentos. Assentiu assim, aceitando o que ela propunha, sorrindo em retorno.

Akane gostava daquele sorriso, sobre como ele era autoconfiante, vibrante, mas carinhoso. Os olhos dele sempre sorriam junto, o que fazia da expressão sincera e sempre especial, não importava quantas vezes fosse repetida. O coração dela se aquecia todas às vezes e ainda pedia por mais. Não via nada que pudesse ser esforço demais a ser oferecido a ele. Finalmente encontrara um companheiro e queria ajudá-lo e agradá-lo apenas, criando bons momentos para dividirem e poderem relembrar depois.

Sentaram debaixo de uma árvore para descansar antes de fazerem o caminho de volta. Akane tirou de dentro de sua bolsa dois embrulhos – o desjejum. Havia cortado um pedaço de queijo e um de pão bem generosos para cada um. Tiraram as luvas e principiaram a comer.

_O que eram aquelas poções que ofereceu para a rainha? –Duo naturalmente gostava de conversar, porém ali, era uma questão de necessidade já que tudo sobre Akane e aquele mundo era novo e o confundia.

_Um preparado de leite de unicórnio que regenera a pele, bom para queimaduras, infecções e cicatrizes. Nessa é muito vaidosa e se sente muito incomodada com suas rugas. Os _changelings_ são criaturas muito infelizes… podem se transformar em pessoas belas, mas sempre serão criaturas feias e grotescas e isso não podem mudar… acho que é essa noção que as fazem tão mesquinhas.

_Tem razão. –e assentiu, mastigando sem muitos modos. –E a borla?

_A borla é só um enfeite. –e tirou-a do saco e, olhando-a por um minuto, resolveu prendê-la no laço de sua capa. Como não conseguia enxergar o fecho, Duo fez isso para ela.

Akane ergueu o queixo e baixou os olhos em suas órbitas, pacientemente. Duo desviou a vista da borla e espiou os lábios dela. Eram vermelhos, muito suaves e brilhantes e se moldavam em um sorrisinho desfeito e travesso. Duo sorriu para si próprio e suspirou:

_Pronto. –e não tirava a vista da face dela.

_Obrigada. –ela brincou com a borla, passando os fios pelos dedos. –A filigrana de suas roupas é bordada com fios de crina de unicórnio também… –ela resolveu contar, empolgada.

_Percebo que sua vida gira em torno deles… –e ele apontou burlesco, referindo-se também às decorações do chalé.

_Parando para pensar, é verdade. –ela parou aí, embora a entonação de sua frase houvesse dado a entender que mais seria dito. Entretanto, quedou meditando sobre a questão que Duo levantara.

Uma hora depois, estavam no chalé outra vez. Despiram-se das galas e as devolveram aos armários e foram sentar-se na cozinha para planejar sua ofensiva àquela noite. Fariam um trajeto levemente desviado daquele que usaram de manhã e adentrariam a vila por trás. Akane imaginava que o cofre estava no palácio, mas o cavalo daria um pouco de trabalho para ser encontrado. Decidiram assim dividir-se. Akane ia buscar a caixa e Duo, Deathscythe. Encontrariam-se junto ao mais alto dos obeliscos fora da vila.

Em suas capas negras, eram invisíveis. A noite era sempre intensa na Floresta Eterna, mesmo quando havia luar. Os unicórnios não os acompanhariam para não chamar indevida atenção e, sem os seus lumes encantados, cada um teria de contar com seus sentidos para mover-se entre as árvores.

O vento que passava entre os galhos, balançando-os em uma dança mórbida, atravessava o couro e a pele e trazia gelo para os ossos. Duo e Akane usavam capuzes e cobriram suas bocas e narizes com os cachecóis rústicos de lã tingida de preto para disfarçarem a face e a respiração, e tomaram seus caminhos. Ouviam seus pés esmagando a folhagem morta e os outros ruídos da noite a seu redor até alcançarem a vila onde estava acesa a última grande fogueira da estação.

O Inverno, que não tardava, era a temporada odiada dos _changelings_, que não suportavam a temperatura e tinham de recolher-se para os túneis abaixo da vila e hibernar. Assim, aquela era a festa das festas, a mais selvagem e álacre de todas e a melhor para serem pegos desprevenidos.

Duo caminhou pelos corredores entre os casebres procurando por um estábulo ou qualquer lugar parecido no qual Deathscythe poderia estar retido. Foi demorado, ele teve de explorar várias varandas e espiar por frestas até encontrar um barraco caindo de velho, como que esquecido, no fundo de uma cabana feia e praticamente desmoronada. O barraco ainda mantinha-se de pé por acaso e não fazia qualquer diferença para as criaturas amontoadas abaixo de seu teto. O coração de Duo torceu-se em nós ao ver os cães, jumentos e cavalos deitados, encostados uns nos outros, uns mortos, outros agonizantes, outros somente pacientes pela morte, magros e trêmulos entre carcaças fétidas e pilhas de ossos. Quando perceberam que existia um ser estranho com eles, alguns animais começaram a gemer, a tentar mover-se, a pedir socorro.

Duo fechou os olhos apertados, tentando enrijecer-se na mente e no coração diante de imagem tão desgraçada.

_Deathscythe? –tirando o pano do rosto, chamou em um sussurro alto o suficiente para que fosse notado. Desselando as pálpebras, permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem. Não queria prestar atenção nos outros animais porque o torturava a realidade de, pelo menos naquele momento, não ser capaz de fazer nada por eles. –Deathscythe! –e acabou chamando mais alto, movido pela pressa e pela angústia.

Enfim, uma estrutura inicialmente disforme começou a surgir do chão. Uma cabeça esguia foi levantada e jogada para trás e aos poucos, Deathscythe ergueu seus quartos dianteiros, relinchando do esforço, para depois colocar-se em pé. Estava irreconhecível. Mesmo no escuro era possível notar o quanto ele diminuíra de tamanho.

Duo não tinha ideia de como o tiraria dali, mas o faria, sem dúvida o faria, mesmo que tivesse de carregá-lo nos ombros. Puxou-o pelo pescoço para fora do barraco, do meio dos outros bichos que sofriam de fome, sede e frio, e foi arrastando e insistindo com o cavalo para que andasse. Deathscythe mantinha seus olhos dentro dos olhos do dono, exibindo em seu fito um combinado de agonia, saudade, alegria, gratidão e desistência que só acomete aqueles que assistem esforços de salvá-los ao passo que já se convenceram sem esperança.

Lenta e sofrivelmente, o cavalo foi sendo conduzido para fora da vila e até o ponto de encontro. Lágrimas de raiva e luto escorriam dos olhos azuis cristalinos do rapaz, que abraçava o pescoço do animal, dando apoio a ele. Não chorava só pela dor de seu companheiro, mas pela situação penosa dos outros animais e pelo ódio que cultivou pelos _changelings_, que provaram então que não eram só de aparência asquerosa, mas também de caráter.

_Aguente firme, amigo. –Duo implorou, fungando, quando Deathscythe deixou pender a cabeça e quase foi ao chão com o peso.

O animal reclamou, mas obedeceu.

Akane entrou no palácio esgueirando-se como uma pantera que se aproveita de cada sombra, investigando saletas e passagens até deparar-se com um depósito. Foram necessários alguns minutos de procura, mas terminou por localizar uma caixa que correspondia a todas as descrições dadas por Duo abandonada junto de um sem número de cofres similares feitos em pilhas. Pelo modo como estavam postas, as caixas não pareciam ter a menor importância e Akane revoltou-se com o capricho de Nessa e sua essencial maldade. Antes de cooperar, como uma boa vizinha, a rainha _changeling_ preferia alimentar a discórdia por manter consigo algo de que não precisava apenas pelo bem de seu ego.

A moça colocou a caixa embrulhada na dobra de sua capa e suavemente traçou seu caminho de escape. Não fora vista, tinha certeza. Movia-se célere e silenciosamente, sempre no escuro.

Apressou-se o mais que pôde para o ponto de encontro.

Os minutos foram passando e quando eles somaram aproximadamente uma hora, o íntimo de Akane começou a ficar em tumulto de aflição. Entretanto, julgava mais sensato seguir imóvel por mais um pouco, porque sabia que a busca de seu companheiro poderia ser demorada.

Contudo, mais uma hora seguiu.

Ela, sentada encolhida junto ao obelisco gelado, mirou a Lua. Na face plácida e pálida, procurou clareza para decidir. Voltaria? E se fosse tarde demais? Perdoaria-se?

Num átimo pôs-se de pé e preparou-se para refazer o caminho. Olhou em redor por uma moita ou cavidade entre raízes para camuflar a caixa. De repente, sentiu que alguém se aproximava e ocultando-se atrás do obelisco, aguardou a figura surgir. E foi alívio que transbordou no peito dela ao divisar entre as sombras das árvores a silhueta do rapaz e de um cavalo mirrado. Contudo, não teve tempo de regalar-se em seu bem-estar, porque quanto mais o cavalo se aproximava, mais horrível se provava sua aparência.

Ela levou a mão à boca e agarrou-se a caixa dentro da capa.

Duo não conseguia pronunciar qualquer palavra e tinha a cabeça um pouco baixa.

Deathscythe desmontou-se sobre a folhagem, exausto, ofegante, trêmulo do esforço.

Depois de assistir ao animal por um instante, Akane lançou-se aos ombros de Duo, procurando e oferecendo consolo, abraçando-o e sentindo-o hirto e atormentado.

Ele tocou de leve a cabeça enterrada em seu peito para mostrar-se agradecido e separaram-se então para decidir o que fazer. Mesmo na penumbra Akane enxergava como Duo estava transtornado. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela, cheias de dor silenciosa, ao passo que ela levara a destra à boca. Voltou-se para Deathscythe no chão, sem forças. Não podia permitir que acabasse daquele modo.

Observando bem o animal, notava-se então como ele fora maltratado. Havia falhas e esfolados no pelo de seu corpo e tanto sua crina como seu rabo foram cortados. Duo fechava as mãos em punho, sentia as unhas cravando na palma, e com a face dura, já saboreava na boca as próximas palavras que pronunciaria, experimentando o gosto do sangue:

_É melhor finalizar a dor dele.

_O quê? Não… –ela abaixou-se junto do animal, o fluxo das lágrimas ficando mais forte. –Não é preciso. Podemos salvá-lo, só precisamos levá-lo para o chalé. –e alisou o pescoço dele, sentindo a respiração percorrendo com dificuldades o seu caminho.

Duo meneou a cabeça, em revolta, em fraqueza, em ódio e desespero. Não duvidava das capacidades da moça, mas entendia que Deathscythe estava além de condições de mover-se e não encontrava solução diferente.

_Como, Akane? Como vamos levá-lo? –e a voz dele veio diluída em um choro sentido e raivoso.

Ela soluçou, debruçando sobre o animal, encostando sua face nele, suspirando e fechando os olhos apertado. O coração batia ainda, não desistira ainda, e eles não podiam fazer o mesmo.

Endireitou-se e procurou em seus bolsos, tateou o interior de sua capanga, havia de ter algo, sempre andava com algo para uma emergência, para primeiro socorros, e enfim enroscado no cinto sentiu um vidrinho.

Arrancou o vidro do laço, destampou-o com os dentes e aspirou ao conteúdo. Era um tônico. Aquela poção poderia ser irrisória para um cavalo daquele porte, mas visto ser o único recurso presente, não deixaria de usá-lo. E, quem sabe, do jeito que Deathscythe estava emagrecido, o conteúdo bastasse?

Duo, percebendo o que ela queria fazer, agiu de bom-grado contra sua decisão anterior e prontamente foi auxiliá-la na administração do tônico e, juntos, fizeram o cavalo engolir o líquido todo. Levou vinte minutos para algum efeito ser perceptível – Deathscythe começou a mover-se e pouco depois, conseguia caminhar, embora vagarosamente.

Chegaram ao chalé junto do nascimento do Sol.

Os jovens não sentiam cansaço, mas acompanharam Deathscythe ao estábulo, onde ele desabou entre os montes felpudos de feno, deitando de lado, todo esticado no chão, sua grande barriga malhada desbotada subia e descia do esforço monumental que empregara para ir até ali. Narciso o fitou horrorizado e chamou Gardênia para deitar perto do recém-chegado e aquecê-lo. Duo cobriu o cavalo com várias mantas que Akane trouxe. A cabeça escorrida no chão tinha olhos vidrados e sem reação.

Akane acendeu um lampião e voltou para o interior do chalé. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Entrou em um cômodo no andar de cima, perto de seu quarto, e lá começou a preparar poções e tônicos com todo tipo de ingrediente especial. Leite de unicórnio, pós de pedras preciosas, folhas, flores e raízes, sucos de frutas exóticas – ela não era boticária, mas fora instruída pelos pais para misturar todo tipo de remédio natural e mágico, aprendendo receitas arcaicas e usando especiarias que nem mesmo farmacêuticos imaginavam existir.

Sem nunca deixar o lado do animal, Duo dava as poções conforme as instruções da menina. De hora em hora fazia Deathscythe beber as misturas trazidas e foi nesse ritmo que passou o dia todo, sem ocupar-se de nada além de fazer companhia e cuidar do cavalo, seu melhor amigo.

Cochilava sentado e encostado nas paredes do estábulo, comia ali, não via os dias raiarem e findarem. E quando caiu a primeira neve, ficou tiritando no estábulo, tanto que Gardênia relinchou de aflição porque via o rapaz ficando doente outra vez. Quando Akane veio para trazer mais remédios e alimentos para todos, Gardênia instou com ela em sua língua de unicórnio que tirasse o rapaz dali.

_Tem razão. –dirigiu-se a Gardênia. Depois: –Por que não vai descansar? Ferverei água para um banho. Aqueça-se, mude de roupas, deite na sua cama e durma um bom sono. Eu ficarei em seu lugar. –suavemente, pediu e recomendou, embrulhando por trás os ombros de Duo e colando sua bochecha cálida a face gélida dele.

Ele demorou em reagir e depois assentiu, quase sorrindo. Colocando-se de pé, recebeu um abraço terno dela. Sentiu o calor retornar para seu corpo, fechou os olhos e estreitou-a mais contra seu peito. Devagar, a balançou para lá e para cá, em uma valsa, imperceptivelmente.

_Deathscythe sente seu amor por ele e isto o ajuda a lutar pela vida. Ele vai recuperar-se logo, você verá. –e docemente tomando o rosto dele em suas mãos, Akane fitou dentro das íris azul-safira e assegurou, comovida.

O sorriso dele finalmente partiu seus lábios, um pouco patético, e outra vez ele assentiu, fraco demais para falar. Nunca antes fora tão quieto, entretanto, o momento o obrigou a tornar-se assim visto a forma incisiva e destrutiva de afetá-lo. A sombra que se deitou em suas feições e sufocou sua alegria não seria removida enquanto Deathscythe não se recuperasse.

Ela o deixou para preparar a água do banho, contudo, não se delongou em seu retorno e quando ele saiu, Akane o acompanhou com a vista, ficando contemplativa, e sentou-se com as criaturas. Passou a afagar Deathscythe e a cantar a mais linda das baladas que aprendera com sua mãe. Sua voz trazia harmonia para o ambiente, energia, alegria, esperança. As três criaturas prestaram atenção e adormeceram placidamente àquele som.

A moça confiava que Deathscythe iria sarar, conhecia bem os tratamentos que estava dando, mas a agonia nos olhos de Duo pelo medo de perder o amigo a atribulava a tal ponto que era como se ela tivesse medo semelhante. A devoção de Duo a impressionava e a motivava a fazer tudo, mesmo o impossível, para que Deathscythe retornasse a seu estado anterior. Obviamente, queria fazer isso pelo bem dos dois, porém, sua determinação maior residia em sua intolerância da ideia de ver Duo passar o resto de seus dias preso dentro daquela angústia caso o pior sobreviesse de forma inevitável sobre o valoroso garanhão.

Após seu banho, Duo vestiu as roupas limpas que estavam em seu quarto e adormeceu por algumas horas. Dormiu profundo da exaustão e, ao despertar, sentiu-se renovado e pronto para zelar por Deathscythe ainda mais. Saiu da cama, alinhou-se, comeu alguma coisa, apanhou comida para os animais, agasalhou-se e retornou ao estábulo. O tempo do lado de fora do chalé estava tenebroso. O Sol acabara de pôr-se, nuvens avolumavam-se, iluminadas levemente pelos raios derradeiros, prometendo mais uma camada branca de neve para cobrir o chão, e o vento seguia enregelante, chiando entre frestas e galhos.

Abriu a porta o suficiente para que ele passasse, de modo que a friagem ficasse o máximo possível do lado de fora e encontrou Akane dormindo debruçada em Deathscythe ao passo que Gardênia vigiava. Narciso, pelo que parecia, havia saído mesmo com aquele clima para fazer sua ronda e certificar-se de que nenhum perigo espreitava o chalé.

Gardênia proporcionava um lume onírico, lunar, que transformava Akane em uma criatura mágica também. Duo assistiu-a dormindo junto de Deathscythe e agradou-se na pureza da imagem. Agachou perto de Gardênia e trocou um olhar cúmplice com ela.

O unicórnio não pareceu tão arredio quanto da primeira vez em que ele se aproximou, mas fixou-se no rosto do rapaz que se sentiu como esquadrinhado. Duo ofereceu um punhado de aveia para ela, mas Gardênia meneou a cabeça.

_Estou apressando as coisas, hã? –ele a provocou e riu. Ela não mostrou reação, embora, estranhamente, não pareceu apática.

Então ele acordou Akane:

_Agora é sua vez de ir.

_Mas já? –espantou, sonolenta, esfregando um olho.

Duo assentiu em resposta, e ela ergueu-se devagar, alisou o pescoço de Deathscythe e procurou as vasilhas de poções e tônicos. Estavam todas vazias.

_Irei buscar mais remédios. –explicou, diligente.

Durante toda uma semana, Deathscythe manteve-se imóvel, tomando do tônico de duas em duas horas e comendo colheradas de mingau de aveia.

Na segunda semana, ele deitou-se sobre as pernas e aceitava aveia sólida, reagindo quando chamado ao passo que seus olhos brilhavam. Fizera amizade com os unicórnios e, tão rápido quanto o dono, aprendera a admirar Akane, que vinha sempre vê-lo, tratá-lo, escová-lo, alimentá-lo e fazer companhia a ele e Duo, falando do dia lá fora e cantando baladas de amor e bravura.

_Logo ele estará lindo de novo. –Akane comemorou cheia de tão intenso afeto que quem não a conhecesse bem poderia tomá-la por exagerada. Escovava o pouco pelo da crina e afagava o pescoço do animal copiosamente enquanto Duo, sentado com ela, o alimentava.

Gardênia parecia assentir, recostada próxima a Duo e olhando-o distraidamente. Estava acostumando-se com o rapaz cada dia. Ele, por sua vez, procurava Akane com os olhos ali, registrando os sorrisos e expressões divertidas que ela usava. Estar ao lado dela provava-se apaziguante. Era tudo o que ele precisava para atravessar com perseverança a provação que havia sido levantada para ele.

Com o fim da terceira semana, Deathscythe recobrou sua energia e colocou-se de pé e até saiu para dar uma volta em torno do chalé. Com a disposição física, também seu brio e dignidade vieram, mesmo que ainda precisasse que sua crina crescesse para devolver sua bela aparência. Não carecia mais de cuidados intensos, bebia o elixir duas vezes ao dia, comia sem precisar de incentivo e dormitava contente em sua baia.

Enfim não havia mais preocupação para privar Duo e Akane do sono ou urgência para mantê-los junto do animal – agora, era a vez de o tempo fazer a parte dele.

A neve caía todos os dias, ou sutil e melancólica ou violenta e furiosa. Duo não decidia se a Floresta Eterna parecia mais inofensiva ou perigosa durante a estação gelada. De qualquer forma, a última coisa que se desejava era sair de casa e de perto das lareiras, assim, escolher a resposta de sua indecisão era desimportante.

A parte de dar os cuidados aos animais, Duo e Akane ficavam dentro do chalé, tomando chá e conversando, às vezes jogando cartas, sentindo-se muita vezes como se quisessem hibernar. Estavam sempre juntos, fazendo tudo juntos, de modo que qualquer tarefa era agradabilíssima e terminava em um piscar de olhos. Sorrindo e brincando o tempo todo, não se cansavam um do outro e o assunto para conversa era interminável – não faltavam histórias, lembranças, ideias ou vontades para serem discutidos. Quanto mais conviviam, mais aprendiam a se respeitar, a se admirar e a se apreciar, tecendo um relacionamento de trama bem fechada, resistente, tingido de cores variadas e contagiantes que só fazia ficar mais e mais bonito.

Depois do desjejum e das tarefas, sentaram na sala de estar com as canecas de chá. Duo havia acabado de mencionar um período em que trabalhou para um mago especialista em truques com caixas, capaz de colocar misteriosamente objetos dentro delas mesmo depois de provadas vazias e trancadas. Era o número mais popular em todas as feiras e o mais intrigante para Duo, que nunca descobriu como o mago fazia. Após discutirem diversas formas para a execução de tal façanha, várias bastante cômicas e absurdas, e de recuperarem-se das gargalhadas que um despertou no outro com suas loucuras, Akane suspirou e propôs:

_Vamos ver o seu cofre.

Duo ergueu as sobrancelhas:

_Verdade! –finalmente lembrou-se daquele que, de fato, era o motivo real da presença dele ali. –Onde está guardado?

_Coloquei no meu quarto. –pousou a xícara na mesa de centro e levantou-se.

Duo fez o mesmo e a seguiu. Sem pressa, subiram a escada, enrolando melhor as mantas que traziam em redor dos ombros.

Akane descerrou a porta que era gravada com uma floresta e um unicórnio empinando, a crina longa bastante agitada, e revelou a graciosa alcova cuja mobília acompanhava o estilo dos demais móveis da casa, com gravações e esculturas, tudo muito caprichado e em um estilo único que fez Duo começar a perguntar-se quem fabricara todas as peças. O móvel destaque do ambiente era a cama, como não podia deixar de ser, grande e um pouco arredondada no formato, a cabeceira coberta com um cortinado lilás vibrante, cor esta que Duo só vira em saia de ciganas e campos de lavandas selvagens.

Abrindo uma arca em um canto do quarto, a moça fez surgir o cofre.

_Minha palavra está empenhada nessa caixa. Não sou alguém de muita dignidade nem de boa fama, mas se prometo ou combino algo, não sossego enquanto não honro minha palavra. –Duo murmurou divertido, explicando, estudando o objeto que recebeu em mãos.

_O que há dentro? Você sabe? –e ela deu prosseguimento ao assunto, sentando-se no colchão e permitindo que a manta escorregasse devagarinho por suas costas e se amontoasse atrás de si.

_O pagamento e a lista para a compra. –ele sentou-se ao lado dela, erguendo a caixa na altura dos olhos, e relanceou-a ao explicar. –Só o vendedor sabe como abri-la.

_É uma bela peça. –e, depois dessa observação da moça, passaram a apreciar as gravações abstratas que decoravam a superfície de madeira. Apontavam e comentavam os detalhes que eram pintados em vários tons de ocre já desvanecidos, embora essa ação do tempo conferisse mais charme ao objeto do que desvantagem. Notaram quão delicadas eram a proteções de metal nos cantos e as dobradiças e quão incomum era a fechadura.

O rapaz decidiu que havia qualquer coisa no estojo que parecia combinar com o ambiente, criando uma noção curiosa de que ele era uma das várias peças do quebra-cabeça com que se deparara. Trocou um olhar com a moça, querendo averiguar se ela era da mesma opinião e a ouviu continuar, suspirando:

_É como se ela de fato tivesse sido feita para guardar segredos.

Assentiu com a cabeça:

_Pois é… eu realmente não faço ideia de que tipo de coisa eu vim buscar.

_Deve ser algo importante, uma grande responsabilidade. –por alguma razão incompreensível para ele, ela pareceu alegrar-se com essa possibilidade.

Ele riu e atalhou pensativamente:

_Preciso partir logo para a próxima vila e ver se descubro. –sabia que já estava tempo demais dentro da floresta e, apesar de não ter recebido prazos, precisava certificar-se de não perder a noção de urgência. Os ingredientes os quais viera adquirir serviam para remédios de importância vital.

_Não acho aconselhável que saia daqui agora. Há o Inverno lá fora e as nevadas. Não vejo como isso poderá resultar em bem para você e, principalmente, para Deathscythe. –franca e felina, articulou, sua voz enchendo o espaço com certa autoridade.

Duo a encarou, pasmado e risonho. Havia sido acertado no ponto fraco, Akane era astuta, aprendera a conhecê-lo tão bem, porém ali também estava realmente sendo muito sensata.

_A vila fica longe daqui? –ele nunca havia pensado nisso – acaso eram raças de fadas, criaturas míticas e visões incomuns vizinhas de camponeses, cães, cavalos e vacas e a vida pacata do interior de um país?

Duo colocou a caixa de lado, perto da cabeceira e largou o peso na cama, deitando-se de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto por alguns minutos e depois devolvendo seu fito para a face dela, continuando a aguardar a resposta.

_A saída mais próxima está a um dia de cavalgada. –eficientemente, ela explicou, voltada para ele e sorrindo levinho.

Daquele ângulo, ele encontrava uma Akane diferente. Elevada diante de si, aquele sorriso misterioso e sacro enfeitando os lábios, insuficiente para criar as covinhas meigas que denunciavam fartura, fazia com que ele se sentisse tal qual admirasse algo distante, mesmo que ao alcance da mão, e precioso, mesmo que nunca tenha recebido um preço. Uma noção de plenitude o preenchia ali acompanhando tal estudo. De repente dava-se conta de que vivia um sonho.

Fechou os olhos para absorver aquela sensação e sorriu:

_Você visita a vila com frequência? Sabe se há um boticário lá?

_Vou até lá de vez em quando, mas principalmente para participar da feira que acontece todo Verão, vendendo peças de enxoval, guloseimas e poções e comprando mantimentos e o que mais me agradar. Há sim um boticário lá que adquire minhas poções de rejuvenescimento. Ele as encomenda a cada feira e as revende para princesas de todo o mundo.

_Então é a você que se deve agradecer a beleza das princesas? –Duo achou curioso e provocou, muito buliçoso. Ainda mantinha as pálpebras cerradas, mas seu rosto não deixava de ser expressivo.

_Pois é… mas elas pagam muito bem por isso. –com um dos sentidos em repouso, Duo percebeu com mais intensidade na voz dela a jovialidade e esperteza usadas para redarguir.

Por isso, ele riu, e abrindo os olhos, exclamou escandaloso:

_Que crueldade! –mas não a reprovava, não; acedia. –Mas, pelo que vejo, a sua beleza é natural. –e em um misto de malícia e encantamento, comentou.

Primeiro, Akane fez silêncio ao ouvi-lo, estalando os lábios. Este silêncio estava longe de ser sinal de embaraço, mas criava mais expectativa para sua réplica e tinha intenção de atiçar o rapaz.

_Antes, ela pode estar nos olhos de quem me vê… –e contente, enfim murmurou, fitando Duo com ainda mais argúcia.

_Duvido que seja invenção minha. –muito solene, ele contrapôs. –Certamente, ela é reflexo das suas qualidades interiores. –e, maroto, ousou teorizar, erguendo e abaixando as sobrancelhas para ela, divertindo-se por atentá-la, contudo, jamais sendo falso em suas palavras.

_Você está indo longe demais! –ela gargalhou e depois mordeu o lábio inferior, mas a forma como os olhos dela faiscavam a traíram.

_Ah vá! Aposto que está gostando…

Ela deu de ombros, faceira, e tirou a vista dele, como se o que ouvira não fizesse caso. Era impossível saber o quanto ela se acanhava e se assanhava ao mesmo tempo com aqueles comentários.

O rapaz ficou apreciando. As linhas na face dela se moviam, se modificavam, sempre criando lindos quadros de emoção e sensação sinceras e efusivas. Analisando-a ali, deu-se conta de quantas indagações ela suscitava em sua mente. Gostava disso. Entendia assim que nunca haveria um momento de tédio com ela ou razões para que sua afinidade se desgastasse. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim em relação a alguém e, especialmente, a uma moça, isso porque ele só concluía, a cada minuto passado ao lado dela, que não poderia existir outra semelhante à Akane, feita para ele.

A linha de pensamento dela em relação a Duo não era tão distante. Enxergava a si própria refletida nos olhos dele e aqueceu-se com o sorriso que ia se desmanchando em seus lábios. A sensação de ver-se refletida dentro das íris de alguém – azuis e ardentes como as dele ainda – foi tão intensa e lhe causou um prazer tão particular que sentiu o coração dar um salto, espalhando um tremor por todo seu peito e por todo seu corpo ao fitá-lo outra vez. Era impossível de ignorar a força da presença do rapaz e os efeitos que causavam nela. Ela respirou fundo, pousando uma mão levemente no peito dele.

Derramou um fito perscrutador em ponto nenhum – não via a face dele, não enxergava sua camisa, apenas o borrão das cores ao passo que tentava olhar dentro de si mesma. O vento soprava, sacodindo a vidraça gentilmente atrás das cortinas de algodão cru que filtravam a luz e a fazia macia e repousante.

_Quando o Inverno vai acabar? –Duo indagou retomando o tema da tarefa que viera cumprir.

Akane voltou a encará-lo, deliberou uma resposta e suspirou.

_É a floresta quem decide. –murmurou manhosa, e para a surpresa dele, inclinou-se e deitou a cabeça no peito dele, aninhando-se.

Por um instante, ele ficou estático, avaliando o peso dela, a liberdade e a confiança que ela usava, a inocência que ela possuía. Depois, sorriu admirado – ela não o podia ver – e envolvendo os ombros dela com um braço, comentou:

_Você já tinha me falado algo do tipo… como é que pode?

_A Floresta Eterna tem vontade própria. Escolhe a duração das estações, o comprimento dos dias e até mesmo os caminhos que devemos seguir. –a voz musical dela veio enriquecida em mistério e dramaticidade.

_Eu, hein! Que medo… como você consegue viver aqui? –e depois de sua reação extrema e propositalmente cômica, ele a escutou rir, infantil.

_Confio na floresta, ao contrário de certas pessoas… –e aproveitou o momento para provocá-lo.

_Eu não confio mesmo… depois do jeito que ela me recebeu…

_Ah, não coloque a culpa na floresta agora. –severa e ao mesmo tempo chistosa, repreendeu. –Foi você quem se colocou em apuros.

_Ai, que sinceridade. Doeu agora, viu? –e ouviu a risada dela ainda mais uma vez. Ela não prestava. O jeito que ela ficava à vontade com ele o comovia e seduzia. Não via motivos para separar-se dela. –Mas tenho certeza de que não fui o único pobre que um dia cair na armadilha dos _changelings_… –e tentou desculpar-se.

_Provavelmente não. –soando cordata dessa vez, ela condescendeu. –Só que você é o primeiro viajante que eu conheço atravessando a floresta. Se houve mais alguém por aqui antes, não passou pelo chalé.

_É uma floresta grande…

_É sim.

Duo sentiu os dedos dela brincando com a gola de sua camisa bem como respirar fundo.

_Faz tempo que você tem vivido só aqui? –e aventurou-se nesse assunto pela primeira vez desde que estivera morando com ela.

_Meu pai faleceu cinco Verões atrás. Descansou em paz depois de uma vida plena e longa. Desde então, é apenas eu, Gardênia e Narciso.

_Hm… de certa forma você nunca está só… –ele tinha se esquecido de quão marcante era a presença dos unicórnios e de como eles também eram família para a menina. Percebeu ela assentir com a cabeça diante do que ele comentou. –E sua mãe? O que houve com ela?

_Sofreu um acidente há mais de dez Verões. Um dia, quando colhia frutas, mamãe caiu do alto de um galho e não resistiu ao impacto. –informou até um bocejo interromper sua fala. –Lembro-me dela deitada na cama, linda, como que adormecida, em sua camisola azulada, os cabelos amarelos espalhados em seu redor. Papai a fitava de um jeito que até hoje não sei descrever. Estava sério como não costumava ser… mas não chorava, não sei… –a voz dela foi diminuindo de volume a cada palavra até que desapareceu.

_E você? –rouco, demorou em pronunciar.

_Eu assistia, acho que não chorava, mas não entendia o que acontecia também. Eu nunca tinha visto a morte, sabe… Papai tentou tudo o que pôde para trazê-la de volta, mas ele disse que já fazia tempo demais que mamãe estava morta. –e parou de brincar com a camisa de Duo.

_Sinto muito, Ane. –afligiu-se.

_Obrigada. Não se preocupe, isso faz muito tempo. –sou distante. O passado não a entristecia, o aceitava bem, sentia-se em paz com ele.

_Sente saudades deles? –A moça havia vivido tanto tempo sozinha e ainda assim não ficara melancólica. Duo perguntava-se como ela lidava com a falta de sua família.

_Sim. –e a resposta dela era óbvia. Em um timbre saudável de voz, ela narrou lembranças: –Mamãe tinha uma voz tão linda, uma presença tão luminosa, todo dia era ensolarado com ela por perto. Papai era um homem muito alegre e ativo. Ríamos tanto juntos enquanto trabalhávamos… sou tão agradecida… –suspirou outra vez e acomodou-se mais na cama ao lado do rapaz. A proximidade entre seus corpos era tão natural que não os constrangia. –E a sua família? –soou sonolenta.

_Vamos ver… nunca conheci meu pai. Minha mãe viajava com as comitivas, ajudando mágicos, apresentando números de dança e esquetes. Era muito divertido, nenhum dia jamais era igual ao outro. Por isso devo ser tão aventureiro. –sorriu e fez uma pausa meditativa. –Mas, como tudo que é bom sempre tem um fim… –depois anunciou, agridoce, suspirando. –Ela caiu muito doente. Nunca mais se levantou. Passou dias de cama, hospedada em uma estalagem. Teve uma febre tão horrível… perdeu toda a beleza, e ela era uma mulher muito bonita. Todos os boticários e magos fizeram o possível só que não foi o suficiente.

_Sua mãe devia ser uma pessoa especial. Sei disso através do seu jeito de ser… –Duo a escutou sem saber como encarar o elogio, achando-a meiga e cândida, mas ao mesmo tempo ousada por permitir-se comentar algo semelhante, e manteve-se calado. –Deve fazer muita falta. –e logo depois, Akane adicionou, conclusiva.

_Faz. Mas ela me ensinou a amar a vida e seguir em frente. –distraidamente, Duo foi explicando e acariciando as costas da moça, entremeando seus dedos em seus cabelos.

_Muito bem… –ela resmungou afirmativamente e murmurou sem pressa, suspirando.

Houve silêncio depois. Não poderiam dizer por quanto tempo e nem dariam-se ao trabalho de contar.

Duo bocejou e deixou de mover sua mão pelas costas de Akane. Prestando atenção, ouviu-a ressonando como um animalzinho bem aconchegado e seguro em seu covil.

Estava mesmo uma manhã preguiçosa. Ajeitou-se um pouquinho e entregou-se a um cochilo também. O calor do corpo dela era só o que precisava para se sentir aquecido enquanto lá fora, com mansidão, a neve descia das nuvens em flocos branquinhos tais quais feitos de lã.

Quando abriu os olhos de novo, a luz seguia tão amena quanto da última vez que a vira, embora não tão brilhante, em um tom mais escuro, e Akane havia rolado para fora de seus braços, exibindo suas costas e sua nuca quase que livres dos cabelos. Seus olhos recebiam a imagem dela com facilidade, a abraçavam com seus braços invisíveis, a absorviam com seu interesse irrestrito.

Movendo-se esgueirante pelo colchão, Duo ergueu um pouco o tronco e foi aproximando-se da menina. Ela estava deitada sobre um braço enquanto o outro se esticava a sua frente com os dedos balançando aleatoriamente. Seus olhos estavam abertos, entretanto, sua mirada estava muito vazia e perdida, tanto que sua atenção não fora captada pelos movimentos dele.

Duo roubou um relance do que ela fazia, abaixou o tronco outra vez e descuidadamente roçou seus lábios na pele desprotegida da nuca dela.

Depois disso ela não pode ignorá-lo mais e virou na cama, ficando de frente para ele, muito perto.

_Bom dia… –ele brincou, soando um pouco rouco.

Ela riu baixinho, ainda um tanto entorpecida do cochilo.

_Sonhou comigo? –e indagou. A brandura de sua voz não diminuía quão provocante soara sua pergunta.

Duo apenas sorriu.

Qual fora a intenção dela com aquele questionamento?

Será que ela sabia quão presente estava no subconsciente dele? Ele nunca comentara sobre os sonhos que tivera quando doente e quantas vezes a ouviu cantando neles…

Será que ela, por sua vez, sonhava com ele?

Seguiram somente trocando olhares.

A vista de Duo percorreu a face dela com esmero e atenção, tal qual fosse um artista desejando memorizar as feições para mais tarde traçá-las no papel. Nada poderia passar despercebido: as sardas graciosas e espevitadas que cobriam a pele nívea, os lábios vermelhos e suaves posicionados em uma linha poética e triste e, principalmente, os olhos verdes cheios de força e expressão, feiticeiros e intrigantes, que o acariciavam como se fossem feitos de veludo. Suspirou de satisfação, e depois do que pareceram horas, o rapaz observou:

_Podemos ficar aqui para sempre? –ele nunca havia sentido conforto ou alegria igual.

_Não há nada que não possamos fazer: vamos dormir o dia todo e passar a noite acordado contando estrelas… vamos comer a sobremesa antes do prato principal… –propôs, risonha, sem levar-se a sério.

_Nós somos o rei e a rainha desse castelo. –ele apresentou prontamente, sua voz entre grave e lânguida.

Ela assentiu, traquina, rindo e piscando os olhos faiscantes. Depois, mordeu o lábio inferior.

Enxergava-se cada vez maior e mais profundamente dentro das íris dele. Como era bom ter um rosto para fitar além de seu próprio reflexo no espelho, ela exultou mudamente em sua mente. Encontrava no semblante dele tudo o que a agradava: os francos olhos do seu tom de azul preferido que a cobriam com dedicação e proteção, recebendo-a tal qual, de fato, ela já vivesse no interior deles; os lábios rosados sempre lassos e sossegados, feitos em desenho perfeito, que encerravam a fonte do riso que a contagiava e das palavras que a cativava; o rosto bem construído com delicadeza e jovialidade, exibindo linhas de beleza ora infantil e doce, ora viril e briosa, refulgente de expressões sinceras.

_Sabe… –a voz dela flutuou pelo ar como se fosse mais uma nevada suave do outro lado da janela. –Não é como se eu não estivesse habituada a solidão ou fosse afeita a lamentar sua existência, porém, quando você partir, eu irei sentir muito sua falta. –e segredou, pontuando seu discurso com um débil suspiro doce e pensativo.

Tomado de leve admiração, ele só podia seguir sorrindo. Era raro ficar sem saber o que dizer, mas já era a segunda vez que aquilo acontecia ali. Enquanto preparava algo à altura de ser oferecido em troca daquela confissão, removeu da bochecha dela uma mecha de cabelo, levando-a para trás da orelha. Tinha cada vez mais certeza de que se importava muito com ela. Queria-a muito bem e seria eternamente grato a ela. Contudo, pronunciar estas palavras parecia tão banal e usá-las ali soava tão superficial. Ela merecia muito mais e o coração dele de repente apoiava essa ideia. Por isso, ele apanhou uma das mãos dela e a levou até os lábios.

Akane jamais tivera alguém tão junto de si ou experimentado a carícia vaporosa da respiração de alguém. Senti-lo ali provocava o nascimento de um calor gostoso e langoroso em seu íntimo.

_Nunca pensei ser capaz de marcar a vida de alguém assim. –e Duo enfim pronunciou, expressando sua surpresa e comoção. Sempre se viu como uma presença transitória, visto sua vida nômade, sem o direito e a consequência para provocar saudades em alguém.

Aproveitando-se de quão próximos estavam seus rostos, permitiram suas testas se encostar.

Por um segundo, Akane fechou os olhos ao passo que respirou fundo enquanto Duo beijou as pontas de seus dedos.

_Eu fico feliz. Você me acha mau se eu disser isso? Eu fico feliz de saber que você vai sentir minha falta. –ele disse mais e Akane sentiu a voz dele envolvendo-a suavemente com tangível maciez.

_Só não será maldade se você também tiver saudades de mim. –apresentou, sussurrante, abrindo os olhos.

Confessavam assim que se amavam, embora em outras palavras.

Seus olhares se achavam quase que dentro um do outro. O azul fulgurante e límpido do céu mirava o verde intenso e misterioso da floresta. Era uma combinação somente coerente e uma conexão genuinamente magnética.

Pela terceira vez, o rapaz viu-se sem resposta para dar. Perscrutado tão profundamente pelos olhares dela, imerso inescapavelmente em toda a aura que só a moça sabia emanar, flagrava-se roubado por ela da perícia das palavras, impossibilitado de usar apenas a voz para comunicar-se, porque as expressões que a moça buscava não podiam ser produzidas somente pelo esforço do intelecto, mas mobilizavam também o coração e a própria essência dele de uma forma cada vez mais extraordinária.

Movendo sua face com suavidade, Duo roçou seus lábios nos delas. Percebeu-a corresponder o gesto sem nenhuma resistência, selando o encontro de suas bocas com um beijo sonhador. O calor que suas mãos de dedos entrelaçados e encaixe perfeito partilhavam parecia legitimar que o destino deles era ficar juntos.

Como as ondas cobrem a areia da praia uma sobre a outra em uma sincronia hipnótica e ininterrupta, os beijos vinham uns sobre os outros, mais cálidos e apaixonados a cada vez, de modo que os corações aceleraram tão impetuosamente que talvez alguém, entrando no quarto naquele instante, os poderia ouvir pulsar alucinadamente.

Akane nada temia, nada questionava, apenas se entregava, sem reservas, deliciando-se em cada beijo e devolvendo-os com um anseio crescente. Permitira seus instintos tomarem o controle de suas ações e decisões para conduzi-la com destreza e corresponder cada sensação obtida com outra na medida, rendendo-se e fazendo render. Era dona de si e de seu coração e havia finalmente decidido entregá-lo, fazendo isso ali sem receio nas mãos de Duo, tal qual sempre o tivesse esperado para que tomasse posse dela.

Se não fosse preciso respirar, ah! Não fariam outra coisa a não ser trocarem aqueles beijos, porque a noção de estar completo era trazida para seus íntimos a cada toque de suas bocas vorazes.

Erguendo a mão com a suavidade de flor levada pelo vento, Akane alisou o rosto dele, seus dedos contornando o zigoma airoso e descendo pela linha firme do maxilar, a vista sempre presa na expressão absorvente e deleitada do rapaz.

Para ele, porém, os afagos vinham mesmo por meio dos olhos de cetim dela, fascinados, atrevidos e exigentes, sempre o chamando para achegar-se, sempre prontos para receber mais da emoção que só ele poderia provocar.

Com um movimento sutil, ele debruçou-se sobre ela, que o acompanhou, deitando-se sobre as costas. Suas respirações funcionavam em um ritmo vagaroso, mas intenso, em parte sufocadas pela voluptuosidade das sensações que percorriam suas peles.

Só conseguiam estar atentos um ao outro e em como se desejavam.

Duo contemplou as maçãs da face coradas e viçosas que Akane exibia bem como o sorriso inesperado desmanchando-se sensualmente nos lábios vermelhos que agora ele conhecia muito bem. Em seguida, inclinou-se e fez sua boca vagar sem rumo pelo pescoço dela e por suas clavículas. Cada vez que tocava a pele dela, sentia-a mais tépida e suave e ainda mais convidativa.

Intuitivamente, os braços de Akane envolveram os ombros dele e suas mãos percorreram suas costas, evitando-o de afastar-se, mesmo que ele não tivesse a menor intenção de fazer isso. Ela entrecerrou as pálpebras para desfrutar da sensação em sua integridade. Nenhuma alegria que experimentara em toda sua breve vida se assemelhava ao que tinha ali.

Ele encaixou seu rosto na curva delgada do pescoço dela e ficou ouvindo o palpitar de ambos os corações, como se se conversassem, trocando segredos e promessas que nem o tempo poderia desfazer. Percebeu-a abraçá-lo apertado, sentiu a macieza de seus seios ao serem comprimidos contra seu peito e deixou uma das mãos escorregar pelo lado do talhe dela, se prendendo em seu quadril. O suspiro de prazer que ela deixou escapar o instigava mais que o contato de seus corpos. Precisava ouvi-la suspirar de novo. Trouxe a mão pelo caminho inverso, vagarosamente, e achou sentir a pele dela arrepiar-se por debaixo do vestido, somente para depois repetir o movimento, a leveza e precisão de uma pincelada, pousando os dedos nos ossos do quadril.

Percebeu-a mover-se sinuosamente debaixo dele, talvez querendo que se aconchegasse melhor nela, e erguendo sua face, deparou-se com o quarto repentinamente preenchido da obscuridade que o Sol deixa sempre ao fazer sua descida do céu.

Separou-se cuidadosamente, desvencilhando-se de seus braços, e roubou um relance da figura da moça. O lado de seu corpo tocou o colchão e cercou Akane possessivamente, de modo que era fácil para ele deitar o rosto e roubar-lhe um beijo se desejasse. Contudo, apenas a ficou observando.

Ela seguia imóvel, o peito arfava e os olhos tremeluziam na penumbra do ocaso. Silente e pensativa, ficou recordando-se do trajeto que a trouxera ali. Sinceramente, ela nunca tinha prestado atenção para onde estava indo, mas agora não haveria nenhum outro lugar no mundo onde queria estar.

_Não vou sentir saudades suas. –e de repente Duo anunciou. Sabia que ia chocá-la – ele mesmo sentiu-se muito impressionado com o tom e a potência da própria voz.

Percebera que fora tocado pela vida inteira e que desde que entrara na floresta nada mais poderia ser como antes. Exposto à moça e toda àquela situação concluiu ter vivido uma vida alegre de cão sem dono que ignora ser incompleto. Olhando Akane ali, não lhe ocorria mais nada que poderia desejar. Uma realização plena o preenchia e acalentava seu espírito, virava âncora para atracá-lo finalmente a algum porto.

Akane mudou de posição depois do que ouviu, levantando-se parcialmente e apoiando-se em um dos braços, imitando-o, e mostrou sobrancelhas franzidas como reação àquela proclamação impostada. Não se magoara nem tirara conclusões, só precisava de uma explicação e a queria logo.

Ele sorriu, desajeitado, antes de adicionar:

_Não devemos nos separar a ponto de sentirmos saudades um do outro, Ane. –respirou fundo. –Nunca senti isso antes e não quero que acabe.

Aliviando o sobrolho do peso da tensão anterior e erguendo as sobrancelhas, ela assentiu. Seus olhos ficaram grandes e embaçados por um segundo antes de ela desviar a vista para baixo. Sorriu secretamente, embora tivesse certeza de que Duo conseguia distinguir suas bochechas erguidas apertando seus olhos. Aquilo era simplesmente tudo o que queria ouvir. Não o impediria de ir porque não sabia interferir na vontade e decisão das pessoas – havia crescido livre e amava este estado demais mesmo para privar outros dele – contudo, sabia que sofreria de um modo que jamais conheceu e que não estava pronta para suportar quando ele partisse sem garantia de retorno.

_Eu me afeiçoei demais para vê-lo ir sem me machucar. –ela confessou ao passo que lágrimas de pura felicidade brotaram de seus olhos.

_Também não consigo pensar em nunca mais ver você outra vez ou em deixá-la para trás. –ele apresentou por sua vez, em sua mente criava imagens dela parada na frente da porta, acenando e assistindo-o afastar-se, e só essa imaginação era o bastante para dilacerar o coração. –Quero ficar aqui com você.

_Sim, para sempre.

_Até o final do pra sempre.

_Isso existe? –ela riu, toda mimosa, iluminando-se como a Lua que nascia lá fora. Ele jurava então poder ver a aura de encanto e conforto que ela emanava, tão leitosa e onírica quanto a dos unicórnios.

_A gente pode tentar descobrir…

Riram mais, juntos. Sabiam que agiam e falavam como tolos, mas apaixonados só sabem comportarem-se assim. E suas juras bem-humoradas mascaravam a força real de um amor imprevisto, mas inescapável e somente remediável em si mesmo por sua própria consumação.

Entregaram-se outra vez a mais uma rodada de beijos amorosos e minuciosos, cada vez mais apurados, mais satisfatórios e instigantes ao passo que suas bocas se tocavam, se uniam, se provavam e se completavam, tudo em nome de seus corações.

Exaustos, caíram um nos braços do outro, onde jazeram por um tempo sem medida para depois saírem de mãos dadas ao andar de baixo do chalé e tomarem um lanche e apreciar as cores da noite pela janela.

* * *

Boa tarde!

Finalmente, a segunda parte de três.

Esse conto tem três arcos e como vocês podem ver, este é o segundo. Junto dos arcos, muitos picos narrativos.

No quesito de qualidade, acho que este conto está inferior ao primeiro, e nem sei se devo chamá-lo de conto defadas, às vezes o considero mais como uma história de aventura.

Talvez por ele ser muito comprido que ficou assim.

De qualquer modo, foi uma história que gostei muito de escrever!

Criar os diálogos entre Duo e Akane é a coisa mais divertida. :D

Espero que tenham gostado dessa segunda parte e estejam curiosos para o final.

Até semana que vem!

Beijos e abraços.

23.12.2012


	5. Lágrimas de Unicórnio - Parte 3

**"Lágrimas de Unicórnio"**

**Parte 3**

Os dias finais do Inverno foram os mais jubilosos e extáticos. Agora se sentiam mais juntos do que em qualquer momento do passado e gastavam longas horas sentados abraçados, lendo um para o outro, conversando ou meditando em quão privilegiados eram por encontrarem a verdadeira e simples felicidade.

Quando se suspendiam as nevadas, faziam passeios pela floresta, brincando como crianças sem temor do futuro. Não sentiam falta de nada, não sabiam o que era a ansiedade e muito menos a culpa.

Somente se deitavam em seus travesseiros depois do início da madrugada e reviviam em lembranças as aventuras do dia, os beijos roubados e os abraços que tinham sabor de eternidade. Sorriam sozinhos com as imagens que precediam o sono, porque elas eram penhores de que havia ainda muito mais amor para ser vivido.

É bem verdade que eles eram exigentes, entretanto, sabiam que não havia limite para eles. O modo como sentiam era um que se deliciava em cada minuto e ao invés de gastar-se nessas delícias, tal qual o fogo consome completamente sua lenha, expandia-se, fortalecia-se e enraizava-se mais.

_Quase toda a neve já derreteu. –Duo observou naquela tardinha, sentado com Akane nos degraus da varanda.

Akane estivera com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele até então, assistindo Gardênia caminhar a esmo pela campina que era o quintal do chalé, e suspirando, pronunciou mais em tom de conclusão do que pergunta:

_Você irá à vila amanhã?

Narciso, sempre vigilante, atentava-se agora ao comportamento dos namorados agindo como um pai enciumado, desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo derrotado e certo de sua impotência contra a escolha da menina. Estava parado bem ali por perto, tomando Sol e acompanhando a conversa.

_Eu devo. Não posso esquecer minha busca.

Ela assentiu, apoiando-o. A saúde de várias pessoas dependia da tarefa que ele tinha para realizar e ela sentia-se contente por notar o traço de nobreza e compromisso que ele sempre exibia quando se referia a seus negócios.

Narciso também julgava muito do caráter do rapaz pela atitude que ele tinha. Até então, achara poucos defeitos, todos irrelevantes, e bufava, sempre mais e mais ciente de que teria de abrir mão de Akane. Estudando o moço com seu fito aguçado, ele pensava em seu antigo mestre. Os dois homens eram diferentes por certo, afinal, foram criados de formas completamente divergentes, mas enxergava no coração de Duo uma bondade e franqueza equiparável a que seu mestre possuía. Olhava o redor, aspirava o ar… a floresta parecia abençoar a presença de Duo e corroborar ainda mais para a tranquilidade dele em entregar Akane ao rapaz.

Brincando com algumas lâminas novas de capim no chão, Duo mencionou:

_Não quer ir comigo quando for voltar para a vila leste?

_Eu quero. –ela o olhou com a surpresa de quem não tinha tido aquela ideia antes, mas deveria ter tido. Assentiu algumas vezes, como se experimentando a proposta e percebendo-a fazer sentido.

Narciso se aproximou do casal, sóbrio e sorrateiro, como se desejasse ser participado do assunto.

_O que acha, Narciso? Ela pode ir? –Duo olhou o unicórnio despojadamente e perguntou. Deixou os braços pendendo dos joelhos enquanto mantinha a vista erguida, incidindo na face da criatura, e aguardava a resposta.

Aproximando o focinho e estreitando os olhos, Narciso fixou-se dentro das pupilas do rapaz, fungou e fez um movimento altivo com a cabeça. Era como se estivesse ponderando o pedido. Ficou concentrado, cavou o chão e relinchou baixo e relutante.

_Eu posso? –Akane repetiu, meiga, chamando a atenção de Narciso.

Ele voltou-se para ela, lançando um fito contemplativo. Soprou na face dela provocando-lhe o riso, e relinchou da mesma forma que havia feito para Duo.

_Acho que isso é um sim. –ela olhou para Duo, risonha ainda, e comentou.

_Ou algo parecido. –ficou indeciso. Encarou Narciso. –"Mas se acontecer qualquer coisa com ela, eu juro que te mato". –e imitou uma voz qualquer, muito grave e pomposa, como se esta fosse a do unicórnio.

Akane gargalhou a valer, mas Narciso não pareceu gostar nada da brincadeira.

Aproximando-se gentilmente, Gardênia veio, detendo-se frente a Duo e soltando um relincho agudo e alegre. Narciso olhou um tanto condenatório para ela também, e por um minuto os dois trocaram relinchos, como se discutissem. Agiam mesmo como os pais da menina, Duo se divertia ao assistir.

Gardênia havia chegado à conclusão de seus exames e as queria apresentar. Depois de toda a fidelidade que vira o rapaz demonstrar a Deathscythe e de toda a agonia empática que ele atravessou enquanto o cavalo estivera doente, ela colhera provas de que Duo reluzia de boas virtudes. Os modos de ele tratar e cuidar de Akane também eram evidentes e desinteressados, testemunhando carinho verdadeiro, pureza de coração e amor nascido para resistir, assim como o foi o de seu mestre e de sua ama. Estava comovida enfim: ver Duo e Akane ali até a colocou um pouco saudosa da época em que eles viviam.

Delicada como não podia deixar de ser, tocou a face do rapaz com o focinho.

_Ah! –ele exclamou regozijando, sentindo-se livre enfim em segurar cada lado da cabeça dela. A textura dos pelos brancos que revestia a pele do unicórnio era muito agradável ao tato, feito Gardênia fosse coberta de camurça. A sensação de alisá-la também se mostrava deleitosa, sentia um calorzinho calmante esparzindo do ponto de contato e adentrando seu corpo. A mera existência do unicórnio era reconfortante e não só os produtos que se podia extrair dele. –Se você queria um beijo, era só pedir. Tenho certeza que Akane não ia se importar… –e Duo a provocou, hílare, experimentando-a soprar no rosto dele antes de escapar de seus dedos. Mas os olhos dela pareciam sorrir, manhosos.

A noite caía e o frio fazia-se mais presente. O Inverno chegava ao fim, contudo oferecia ainda alguns pequenos mementos de sua existência como forma de despedida.

Narciso fez seu chifre acender e na ponta do espiral nacarino ele sustentou uma estrela.

Maravilhado, Duo observou o brilho até cansar os olhos, querendo mesmo registrar a imagem no fundo da memória, porque era uma das vistas mais bonitas que tivera. Sem dúvida devia estar sendo abençoado com sorte por poder testemunhar aquela cena.

Empinando com suavidade de bailarino, o unicórnio desenhou um movimento arrojado de modo que a luz que criava assemelhou-se a uma estrela cadente riscando o céu tingido das cores do ocaso. Depois se colocou no chão e afastou-se, arrastando consigo aquela luz que tocava as árvores e a campina como um facho de luar animado, partindo para a floresta.

Gardênia o assistiu com suave indolência, negaceou com a cabeça, ganhando embalo como um lindo pêndulo fosforescente, e seguiu-o, sua crina se espalhando como se se misturasse ao vento.

_São fantásticos. –Duo expressou, reverente, embevecido. –Não existe nada para se comparar com eles de tão lindos e misteriosos que são…

Akane assentiu e sorriu simplesmente, fixando o ponto da floresta onde vira Narciso e Gardênia desaparecer.

Seguiram sentados na varanda, abraçados, só voltando para o interior do chalé depois que todas as estrelas apresentaram-se a chamada celeste.

Duo acordou cedo no próximo dia. Atrás da cortina, a noite se escondia em plena expectativa do nascer do Sol. Ele vestiu-se preguiçosamente, como se fosse um processo complexo, e depois lavou o rosto. Trançou os cabelos longos sem usar da agilidade que seus dedos ganharam através do hábito, mas parava a cada pouco, feito houvesse necessidade de lembrar-se do próximo movimento. A verdade era que queria dormir um mais, mas a jornada que o esperava era de distância considerável e era melhor adiantá-la o máximo possível.

Ao ver-se satisfeito com sua aparência, levantou-se e espreguiçou, tornando-se por um minuto ainda mais alto do que já era, esticando bem os braços como que para tocar o teto. Parecia um grande gato pardo, manhoso e esperto, acordando com relutância de sua soneca depois de uma noite de farra.

No andar de baixo, ouviu ruído de louça da escada. Suspeitoso, caminhou em passos leves de gatuno, preocupado com a presença estranha que se provou, na verdade, como a dona da casa, de costas na pia, lavando sua jarra de porcelana.

_Mas já está de pé? –ele surpreendeu-se risonho e inconformado. Foi aproximando-se dela e estacou a seu lado.

Ela virou-se um pouco para ele, aparecendo enrubescida e sonolenta.

Trocaram um beijo de bom dia doce e carinhoso.

_Eu tenho muito tempo para dormir – o dia todo se eu assim quiser. Mas você precisa estar bem equipado para sua viagem até a vila.

Ele meneou a cabeça, impressionado, agradecido, mas ainda assim desconfortável em ser alvo de tanto zelo.

Akane havia levantado bem antes dele, pelo visto, porque já havia ordenhado Gardênia e arrumado a mesa com pães e um pote de geleia e outro de mel. Ele sentou-se para comer e ela serviu leite para ele antes de ocupar a outra cadeirinha, o queixo nas mãos, acompanhando-o tomar o desjejum.

Minutos depois, ela beliscou o pão, arrancando um naco de miolo e passou um pouco de geleia, ficando ali, com a cabeça meio torta apoiada na mão, o cotovelo na mesa, mastigando meio de lado, de um jeito bastante infantil e espontâneo.

_Quer algo da vila? –ele resolveu perguntar antes de sair da mesa.

_Não estou precisando de nada. –suspirou. Deixou seu lugar e seguiu-o até a sala, onde o cofre e a lancheira esperavam pela viagem.

Duo abriu a porta e lançou um olhar apaixonado para ela antes de desaparecer no escuro da antemanhã. Viu o sorriso embevecido dela em resposta brilhar na meia-luz como a estrela de Narciso. Não entendeu porque ela não o seguiu, mas preferia assim. A friagem do amanhecer poderia afetá-la, já que não trajava mais que um vestido e o xale e ele mesmo sentiu a diferença de temperatura apesar da espessa capa preta que usava.

No estábulo, preparou Deathscythe para a cavalgada, notando-o mais que disposto e ansioso para sair. Havia se recuperado praticamente completamente e sua aparência melhora muito de modo que era quase impossível lembrar-se da condição miserável que exibia semanas atrás. Pronto e carente de ocupação, perceber-se selado o encheu de contentamento. Ia sentir-se útil de novo.

Ainda não se podia ver o Sol quando saíram. A floresta naquela região era completamente diferente do que ele tinha visto. Parecia mais em paz e menos ameaçadora e havia passarinhos cantando em anúncio a aurora. A trilha até a saída era bem marcada e sem obstáculos e Duo até ousou fazer Deathscythe galopar a toda velocidade, para o prazer do garanhão.

Pararam quando o raiar do astro-rei indicou meio-dia. Akane prepara uma lancheira generosa – pão, queijo e uns bolinhos macios com um recheio cremoso. Duo sentou-se em uma pedra abaixo de uma faia ainda desfolhada, e fez seu breve intervalo enquanto Deathscythe curtia a brisa, parado ali por perto, vigiando.

Com o fim da tarde veio também o fim de sua jornada. As primeiras estrelas apareceram no céu purpura ao passo que Duo cavalgava para dentro dos limites do povoado ao oeste da Floresta Eterna. Notara diferenças ali, a arquitetura parecia ainda mais antiquada, embora mais bem conservada. Havia muitas lojas de artigos extraordinários ao longo das ruas calçadas de pedra como estradas romanas, mostrando que os camponeses viviam em simbiose com o fantástico.

Várias pessoas ainda passeavam pelos calçamentos e olhavam Duo de forma receptiva e cumprimentavam-no de todos os lados. Na praça principal, apeou e foi pedir informações do boticário.

O primeiro camponês já explicou como chegar à botica. Disse tudo o que era preciso saber a respeito do proprietário sem ser perguntado e também indagou sobre a identidade do forasteiro. Minutos foram gastos em uma conversa despretensiosa e separaram-se já como amigos.

Levando Deathscythe pelas rédeas, chegou à entrada da botica que ainda estava aberta. Não havia necessidade de prender o cavalo, e deixando-o no lugar, entrou no estabelecimento, olhando o redor. Estava tudo iluminado por um candeeiro no teto, contudo, o boticário estava a um canto do salão, baixando o candeeiro para apagá-lo e partir.

_Boa noite. –murmurou, inexpressivo, sem interromper sua atividade. –Estamos fechando. No que posso te ajudar? –ele era um homem louro e corado, alto e rotundo, de olhos pequenos e inteligentes. Parecia que já sabia o que o rapaz queria no minuto em que pôs a vista nele.

_'Noite. Desculpe chegar essa hora. Eu venho da vila leste a mando do boticário da Três Estrelas.

_Do outro lado da floresta? –o homem riu animado e deixou de olhar o rapaz, parando de baixar o candeeiro, deixando-o quase perto do chão. Amarrou-o brevemente e aproximou-se. –Você me parece em ótimo estado para quem atravessou a floresta! –e comentou, risonho e um pouco jocoso.

Duo meneou a cabeça, rindo também:

_Eu sei o porquê da surpresa… a verdade é que eu tive de passar uma temporada no chalé na floresta pra poder vir aqui.

_Quer dizer que conheceu a Ane… ela é uma graça, não é?

_Pois é, e graças a ela que estou vivo agora.

_É mesmo difícil sair da floresta ileso. Como Akane está?

_Muito bem. –Duo não sabia exatamente como responder isso, e riu-se, desajeitado. O boticário levantou as sobrancelhas, um tanto malicioso, e assentiu:

_Que bom! Conto com ela para a feira do próximo Verão. Mas me conte, o que meu companheiro do outro lado tem para mim?

_Ele precisa de alguns ingredientes para preparar poções. A lista e o pagamento estão aqui nesta caixa. –Duo tirou o cofre da bolsa, segurando-o com as duas mãos. O candeeiro baixo enchia a botica de luz e suas chamas tocaram a superfície da caixa como que por todos os lados.

_Deixe-me ver… –e tentou puxar a tampa para fora.

_O senhor precisa da chave. –Duo indicou, solícito, porém, começando a ficar confuso.

_Pois não. Onde está? –assentindo, o boticário mirou o rapaz após o lembrete e pediu.

_O senhor não a tem? –Duo ficou surpreso, mas o boticário não entendeu por quê:

_Não, por que eu teria?

_O boticário disse que só o senhor a poderia abrir… –Duo murmurou, remexendo suas memórias do diálogo travado aquela manhã já distante.

_Ah é? Inusitado… será que ele estava mesmo falando de mim? –e coçou a cabeça, encarando a fechadura. Estudou a caixa, virando-a de todos os lados possíveis, como se tentasse ler alguma mensagem escondida. –Por acaso sabe que ingredientes ele precisa?

_Não… e como gosto de uma surpresa, não me dei ao trabalho de perguntar…

_Ah! Gosta de uma surpresa, hã? –o homem irrompeu em uma risada grande que foi enchendo o ambiente em camadas. E seguiu no estudo da caixa, pensando que o rapaz era muito divertido. Ficou tentando decidir que tipo de pessoa sai para executar uma tarefa a qual não conhece completamente. Concluiu que só podia ser alguém extremamente puro e confiável além de dono de uma insensatez elogiável.

Duo suspirou pesadamente, levando um pouco da franja para trás. Poderia ter se enganado com as instruções? Nunca se deparara um com uma tarefa tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão cheia de reveses.

_Estou começando a reconhecer esse estojo. Ajude-me a apagar as velas aqui e já resolveremos isso. –e pondo a caixa no balcão, o boticário explicou.

Contudo, para Duo nada estava fazendo muito sentido. Não se opôs, entretanto, ao pedido de ajuda.

O candeeiro contava com umas trinta velas e levou alguns minutos para apagarem todas. A botica ia mergulhando na escuridão, mas o luar lá fora vazava pela janela e encontrava os vidrinhos nas prateleiras e a silhueta dos móveis, ocupando o lugar que o fogo deixava.

Trancaram o estabelecimento e Duo seguiu o boticário pela praça. Deathscythe os assistiu passar e voluntariamente começou a acompanhá-los.

Poucos minutos de caminhada os trouxe a porta da carpintaria. Como o artesão morava nos fundos de seu comércio, o boticário deu a volta até o outro lado da quadra por meio de uma ruela de acesso dizendo para Duo esperá-lo por ali.

_O que será que viemos fazer aqui? –o rapaz virou-se para Deathscythe e conjecturou. Será que o boticário estava pensando em serrar a caixa para abri-la? Era uma boa ideia, mas isso não resolveria o enigma da ausência da chave.

_Como eu pensava! –o homem retornou proclamando alto, a caixa ainda intacta as mãos.

_E o que o senhor pensava? –Duo replicou prontamente, burlesco, colocando as mãos na cintura.

_Muitos anos atrás, quando o pai da Ane era moço, talvez mais novo que você, ele passou muito tempo trabalhando de aprendiz e depois de assistente para o velho Howard aqui. –Howard era o nome do dono da carpintaria Tallgeese. –Reconheci a caixa como uma obra dele pelo estilo dos detalhes. –prosseguiu o boticário.

_O senhor está me dizendo que a chave para a caixa está no chalé?

_Com certeza. Acho que seus negócios são com Akane.

Duo recebeu a caixa de volta e a fitou. A sensação de que ela pertencia ao chalé não era sem explicação, então. Nem o desenho intricado dos móveis da casa. Tudo fazia sentido. O pai de Akane tinha sido um hábil carpinteiro-escultor além de tratador de animais. E boticário. Sim, boticário porque ele ensinou Akane a preparar os remédios com as plantas e o leite dos unicórnios.

_Os unicórnios… –Duo murmurou entre os dentes, reiterando sua conclusão.

O boticário assentiu bondosa e espertamente para o rapaz, confirmando a lógica dele.

_Tem lugar para passar a noite? Melhor só voltar para lá quando amanhecer…

Duo guardou a caixa na bolsa novamente e deu de ombros:

_Posso dormir encostado em alguma árvore por aqui…

_E morrer de frio? –o homem pilhericamente retrucou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Duo imitou a expressão dele. –Seja meu convidado! Não é sempre que temos um forasteiro por aqui e imagino que você traz muitas boas histórias para distrair o meu jantar!

_Pode acreditar que sim…

_Me conte todas!

E os dois rumaram para a casa do boticário.

O dia de Akane foi tão pacato quanto o de Duo. Ela voltou a dormir após ele sair, acordando algumas horas depois para iniciar as tarefas do dia. Como o esperado, a casa estava silenciosa. Nunca tinha notado tal silêncio. Não era o mesmo que restou depois da morte de seu pai. Aquele silêncio tinha sido triste, mas fora deixado como herança para que nele ela discernisse as vantagens da solidão e tivesse ambiente para desenvolver sua contemplatividade. E como não podia deixar de ser, ele guardava uma lição, uma que ela não havia conhecido até aquele dia. Aquele estado prolongado de solitude a ensinara a apreciar a presença de uma boa companhia.

O silêncio de então era a consequência de seus estudos anteriores – a simples saudade. Sem a voz dele e sua presença, a casa ficou muito vazia, com muito mais cantos para ecoar a falta dele e fazê-la lembrar de que estava só. Sorria, achando curiosa sua nova disposição. Depois de ter passado cada minuto ao lado de Duo, tinha ficado viciada em senti-lo por perto, em ouvi-lo, nem que fosse o assoalho rangendo debaixo dos passos dele. Viu-se saudavelmente dependente – assim como se depende do ar, do alimento e do abrigo para viver – da sensação de saber que os olhos dele estavam derramados nela bem como os seus pensamentos. Mas confiava que não estaria só por muito tempo.

Sorria, sorria sem perceber, a cada minuto, como único estado de espírito a demonstrar. Foi com essa felicidade que acordou e foi com essa felicidade que foi dormir.

Duo dormiu no quarto de hóspedes na casa do boticário. Graças a seu negócio de distribuição de cosméticos para todas as realezas, ele tinha uma das maiores casas da vila e uma das mais confortáveis, para não dizer luxuosas. E mesmo isso não tirou a bondade, candura e hospitalidade do coração dele e de sua esposa. A refeição tinha sido muito divertida e deliciosa, Duo entreteve seus anfitriões com suas aventuras passadas e explicou como havia sido salvo e chegou ao chalé da floresta. Ao mencionar Akane, perguntava-se quão evidente ficava por meio de suas palavras o quanto estava apaixonado por ela. O boticário fazia caretas marotas, provavelmente ele desconfiava.

Acordou de madrugada outra vez, foi para a cozinha onde os empregados já trabalhavam e pediu algo para quebrar o jejum. Enquanto comia seu sanduíche, o boticário apareceu para despedir-se. O dono da casa tinha hábito de levantar cedo de qualquer forma, e Duo acompanhou-o em uma xícara de chá. Mandando lembranças para a mulher e os filhos do boticário, o rapaz apanhou suas coisas e foi buscar Deathscythe para partir.

_Espero por uma nova visita sua! Veja se consegue trazer Akane também! –o boticário acenou do pórtico. –Ela quase nunca sai do chalé…

_Muito obrigado por tudo! Até logo! –Duo acenou expansivo e com as rédeas comandou Deathscythe a partir.

Ver o chalé surgir entre os galhinhos das árvores sob a penumbra do entardecer causou-lhe uma sensação inédita. Algo se revirou em seu íntimo, uma alegria, uma expectativa, uma ansiedade, um arrepio, um prazer e um medo – pela primeira vez sentiu-se como se estivesse chegando em casa. Riu, erguendo-se um pouco da sela, pedindo para Deathscythe se apressar.

Do lado de fora do estábulo, Narciso estava parado como um monumento. Branco, marmóreo e imponente, ele olhava para dentro da floresta que começava depois da campina, metros à frente. Devia estar ouvindo algo ou esperando por algo, Duo fez Deathscythe diminuir o passo para aproximar-se. Entretanto, a recepção que Narciso concedeu ao rapaz foi amistosa. Ele desmanchou sua postura de alerta, erguendo as patas dianteiras e lançou um olhar satisfeito e, quem sabe, curioso. Aquela era primeira expressão que Duo registrava ver no unicórnio.

Apeou de Deathscythe e o instalou em sua baia. Gardênia já dormitava na sua e não se incomodou. Narciso seguiu do lado de fora, no mesmo lugar, e relinchou para Duo quando ele passou em direção da entrada na varanda, entretanto Duo ainda não sabia decifrar a língua dele.

O forno e o fogão estavam acesos. O aroma das guloseimas enchia o lugar e acertava certeiramente o estômago na primeira inspiração. Ele estava sendo esperado pela quantidade de comida sendo preparada.

_Ane? –chamou alto e alegremente, indo para a sala.

_Duo? Já estou descendo! –a voz dela viajou fácil e clara pelo ar, musical.

Colocara a torta para assar e deixara o ensopado no fogo brando e fora se arrumar. O manequim de sua mãe era muito próximo ao dela e ela escolhera um dos vestidos maternos para usar aquela noite.

Duo ficou no pé da escada aguardando-a e deu-se conta de que estava no melhor lugar para apreciá-la ao passo que Akane deslizava pelos degraus com a graça de uma ave. O tecido do traje parecia caro – era possível ter certeza disso pelo intenso tom de verde que exibia e por seu caimento pesado. O recorte quadrado do decote dava ares de busto clássico ao colo, pescoço e cabeça de Akane, mas a expressão que brincava na face dela nada tinha de serena. Fizera o cabelo em uma trança holandesa que caía em seu ombro como uma mecha torcida de seda. Mais nada a adornava. Melhor assim, porque ele estava certo de que ela não precisava de nenhum adereço. Os olhos feitos de esmeralda e o sorriso feito de pérolas eram perfeitamente suficientes.

_Tudo isso para mim? –ele a provocou, abrindo os braços.

Ela riu, borbulhante, e em um leve salto saiu da escada direto para ele.

Ele a fez rodopiar e a pousou no chão dando-lhe um beijo.

Estreitando o rosto amado entre suas duas mãos, ela retribuiu o beijo e suspirou depois.

O azul daquelas íris nunca falhava em atraí-la e amava ver como este contrastava com o preto das roupas que o cobriam. Não conseguia lembrar-se de alguém com olhos mais puros que aqueles, mais bondosos, mais sinceros. Correu as mãos pelos ombros dele, contornando seus ossos e músculos, deixou-as escorrer pelos braços e apanhou suas mãos, erguendo-as e trazendo-as para perto de seus lábios.

_Me conte, como foi? Fez o negócio?

_Não. –simples e chocante pronunciou.

_Oras! E por quê? –alarmou-se, falando alto e abrindo bem a boca.

Ele gargalhou, gostando da reação crua dela.

_O boticário se opôs a algo? Por que se esse for o caso, eu posso ir falar com ele… –e de repente ela soou séria e concentrada, franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas e olhando para baixo.

_Nada disso… na verdade, ele foi muito legal, me ajudou e me hospedou na casa dele.

_Então o que houve? –a inconformidade era explícita em sua face.

Encaminharam-se para a cozinha para que Akane terminasse de aprontar a refeição. Duo encostou-se ao batente e ficou assistindo-a mover-se de lá para cá, checando a torta, mexendo o ensopado, escolhendo temperos e tirando louça do armário.

_Essa caixa que está comigo era do seu pai, Ane. É de você que vim comprar os ingredientes.

_Ah é? –parou, encarou-o em um segundo de suspense. Meneou a cabeça depois, colocando as mãos na cintura. –Que engraçado! –e riu, buliçosa.

_Engraçado, é? Você acha engraçado eu perder dois dias da minha vida atrás disso? –ele ficou assombrado com a reação dela e a atormentou, usando ironia e gracejo.

_Oras, toda missão tem seus percalços… –e mordeu o lábio inferior, muito ciente de que o importunava.

_É o seu carisma que te salva, sabia? –e retrucou, soando irritado, mas seu fito contradizia sua voz e mostrava que ele fingia. Ela riu, sem se importar e assistiu-o apanhar os pratos da mesinha da cozinha e os levar a sala de jantar.

Akane logo veio com a panela de ensopado:

_Mas de fato, estou perplexa… Quem diria…? Eu sabia que o boticário era amigo de meu pai, mas nunca me ocorreu de que ele precisasse de algo por aqui. –ela expressou-se melhor então.

_Nem a mim. As explicações dele foram um tanto obscuras. Eu acho que ele pensa que seu pai ainda vive. –e apresentou, lógico.

Akane aceitou a hipótese.

_Depois de comermos, procuramos a chave no quarto de meus pais. Enquanto isso me diz como foi lá…

Ao passo que organizaram a mesa, sentaram-se e desfrutaram a refeição, Duo viu-se falando de seu encontro com o boticário, de suas impressões da vila e do que soube a respeito do pai da moça. Ela estava presa a cada palavra, adicionando seus comentários e perguntas, assentindo e rindo.

_Podemos partir amanhã para o outro lado da floresta se encontrarmos tudo que precisamos hoje. Concorda? –e foi assim que encerrou seu relato.

Ela assentiu, sem hesitação. Era esperado que agissem assim.

Deixaram a mesa intacta após comerem e subiram para o quarto principal do chalé. Apesar de inutilizado, estava limpo e organizado à perfeição, como todos os outros cômodos da casa. Como a menina estivera provando vestidos ali uma hora atrás, havia ainda uma vela queimando, mas já por acabar, em cima de uma penteadeira lindamente esculpida em madeira com detalhes de folhagem e flores e até mesmo passarinhos em redor do espelho, nas bordas e pés. Todas as figuras gravadas com riqueza de detalhes um dia foram pintadas em cores fortes e era possível ver no resquício de tinta que os pássaros haviam sido lindos piscos-de-peito-ruivo e as flores, cor-de-rosa, entre a folhagem verde-água.

_Foi o presente de casamento de meu pai para minha mãe. –Akane explicou enquanto Duo apreciava a peça de perto, apagando a vela e colocando a lamparina no lugar.

_Seu pai era muito talentoso.

Ela sorriu em retribuição, cheia de orgulho. Deixou a caixa na cama e foi até o armário que guardava os pertences do antigo dono da casa, verificando cada prateleira e gaveta. Ao mesmo tempo, Duo pediu licença para olhar as gavetinhas da penteadeira e os outros cantos do cômodo.

Terminaram por localizar a chave presa numa fita de cetim bege pendurada entre alguns cintos e correias entre casacos e jaquetas de couro. O formato do apoio no alto da peça era idêntico ao do orifício da fechadura, decorado com filigranas no vazado que sustentavam uma pedra branca e leitosa, iridescente. A gema fazia Duo lembrar-se do brilho dos unicórnios ao anoitecer.

Akane segurou o objeto com delicadeza e o inseriu na fechadura, dando as voltas necessárias para descerrar o estojo. O interior dele era forrado de seda branca intocada pelo tempo e continha um saco bem gordo de couro e um pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado em três e selado com um sinete marrom exibindo três estrelas de seis pontas.

Duo tirou a lista da caixa e a abriu perante os dois. Leite unicórnio, pelos da crina do animal, alguns pós de pedras, suco feito de pétalas de uma flor que Duo nunca ouvira falar, folhas secas dessa mesma planta e lágrimas de unicórnio eram os itens pedidos.

_Bem, posso fornecer tudo, menos as lágrimas. Há anos que os unicórnios não choram. –depois de correr a vista uma segunda vez pelo rol, prestando atenção às quantidades mencionadas e comparando-as mentalmente com seu estoque, Akane informou.

Duo ficou um tanto mistificado com a existência de lágrimas de unicórnio, já que nunca vira animal algum chorar lágrimas. Aquele era mesmo um mundo totalmente novo.

_Espero que o boticário não se importe. –e comentou simplesmente, achando que era preciso falar algo.

A moça voltou sua atenção para o interior da caixa:

_Este é o pagamento…? –e puxou a boca do saco, folgando-a e revelando o punhado de moedas e pedrinhas brilhantes lá dentro.

_É sim. –ele olhou também o rutilar do metal dourado. Devia haver bem mais de mil moedas lá dentro.

_Depois precisaremos devolver a parte que corresponde às lágrimas.

Ele assentiu, pensativo. Certamente, aquela seria a maior quantia do dinheiro, pois pela declaração de Akane era fácil entender que as lágrimas eram um produto raro e precioso. Sorriu, desapontado.

Foi a primeira vez que Duo visitara o laboratório. Era uma sala menor que qualquer quarto, com uma mesa comprida e larga no meio, um forno, prateleiras e gavetinhas etiquetadas com precisão. Akane foi apresentando e explicando vários itens presentes no ambiente, mostrando ervas e frutas, convidando-o a cheirá-las, advertindo sobre os perigos das misturas.

Em pedaços de folha de papel pardo e grosseiro, ela o orientou a separar os pós e as folhas secas nas medidas necessárias enquanto ela enchia as garrafinhas com o suco da flor e separava as mechas de pelos.

Guardaram todos os pacotinhos de ingredientes e vidrinhos dentro da caixa. Quanto ao leite, Akane ordenharia Gardênia ao amanhecer para levarem o líquido um pouco mais fresco.

Akane foi para seu aposento logo a seguir, preparar sua mala, o que não lhe tomou muito tempo pois já havia começado a organizar algumas roupas para a viagem no dia anterior. Duo, por sua vez, não tinha nenhuma bagagem para aprontar, embora Akane insistisse em preparar uma bolsa com uma muda de roupa, o cachecol, dois pares de meias e as luvas de couro. Ele não resistia, pelo contrário, gostava de ser mimado e Akane tinha aptidão para fazer isso.

Por fim, foram arrumar a cozinha e, depois de lavar os rostos, as mãos e os pés, encaminharam-se a seus quartos, exaustos. Careciam de repouso para que iniciasse bem a jornada do dia seguinte. Iriam madrugar mais uma vez, mas Duo imaginava que então o maior obstáculo da travessia seria a distância, pois contava com Akane como guia.

O despertar no dia seguinte foi um _déjà vu_ dos anteriores. Ele abriu os olhos contra vontade, vestiu-se com indolência, calçou as botas, penteou e trançou os cabelos e foi para a cozinha.

Akane cantarolava baixinho e calmante, tudo pronto para o desjejum. O galão de leite já estava junto da bagagem dos dois e ela preparava o lanche para o primeiro dia de viagem.

_Já comeu? –ele tomou a prestimosidade dela como indício de que estava animada para o passeio. Sorriu, divertido, sentando-se.

_Sim. –e já encheu a xícara dele com leite, mexendo a bebida com um pedaço de canela. –Vou verificar se todas as janelas estão trancadas.

Duo tomou um pedaço do que restara da torta do jantar, comeu pão, tomou leite e devorou mais dois daqueles bolinhos de recheio cremoso.

Minutos depois, Akane conferiu a bagagem, adicionou mais uma ou outra coisa a sua bolsa, certificou-se que a caixa de encomenda estava bem protegida, procurou a chave mais uma vez em seu pescoço e decidiu-se pronta para partir.

_Hey, Akane… não precisa ficar ansiosa. –Duo parou na passagem entre a sala de jantar e a sala e murmurou, altivo e espertamente, cruzando os braços e apoiando-se no umbral.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele e os estreitou, armando um bico. Lembrava-se muito bem a que diálogo ele fazia referência. Duo tirou tempo para rir a contento do desagrado dela, mas minutos depois, ela sorriu um pouco satírica, suspirando, tomando-o por tolinho.

Trancando a porta da frente, saíram os dois na alvorada, as cabeças cobertas do capuz de seus casacos, o sereno umedecendo suas roupas. Duo carregou Deathscythe com as malas, prendendo-as na sela, de modo que ninguém o poderia montar. Akane não fazia caso de viajar a pé.

O casal despediu-se de Gardênia e Narciso, acariciando-os e conversando atenciosamente com eles, garantindo que voltavam logo. Os dois prestaram bastante atenção e Narciso os seguiu até a entrada da floresta, fornecendo um pouco de sua claridade para eles, como se os tivesse mandando em segurança.

A primeira meia-hora fizeram em silêncio, um pouco sonolentos, um pouco meditativos. O Sol nascia rápido quando se estava entre árvores porque não era possível acompanhar sua subida. De repente, a luz que atravessou a floresta permitiu ver que já haviam se iniciado as preparações para a Primavera, as árvores abundando de brotos, os pássaros atravessando o ar de vez em quando ao ensaiar seu coro. Entretanto, a temperatura era úmida e o chão estava molhado, salpicado de pocinhas da neve que derretia e pingava dos galhos.

Talvez, no dia seguinte, folhas e botões estariam visíveis, Duo considerou, usando de base o início súbito que observou das outras estações, contudo, entender a floresta se provava um jogo de azar. Se ela tinha mesmo vontade própria, não adiantava fazer muitas conjeturas.

Virou-se para Deathscythe e relanceou Akane caminhando do outro lado do cavalo. As bagagens sobre a sela o impediam de vigiá-la, mas achou tê-la visto esfregando às mãos, aquecendo-se.

_Akane, por que você não canta para nós? –e ele sugeriu, ainda olhando em direção dela, mesmo sem podê-la enxergar.

_Está bem. –prontamente, ela começou a cantar aquela que era balada favorita do rapaz.

Ouvi-la contando fazia-lhe bem. Era uma combinação de fatores: lembrava-se daquela balada cantada por sua mãe, recordava-se dela entretecida em seus sonhos quando se recuperava no chalé, ajudava-o a relaxar e distrair-se na caminhada e a saber que Akane estava ali. A letra canção fazia-o pensar no que sentia pela moça e tomar decisões.

Tinha de avaliar o presente e decidir se, após concluir sua missão, tinha tudo o que precisava para embarcar na nova aventura com que se deparava. Era a primeira vez que sentia aquela necessidade de voltar para algum lugar. Encontrara um lar no profundo da Floresta Eterna, por acaso ou por destino – não interessava – e era lá onde queria ter a vida tranquila e ao mesmo tempo diversa e prazerosa que notava Akane levar, trabalhando e aproveitando da mais pura paz junto de Narciso e Gardênia.

Expressara-se a respeito de não desejar deixá-la. Não mentiu. Contudo, como faria isso? Poderia ser inesperado da parte dele, mas só podia pensar em dar a moça o que qualquer moça merece, o que sua mãe também deveria ter recebido, porém a vida caprichosa lhe negou. Estava incerto quanto ao que conseguiria arranjar com as setecentas moedas de ouro. Pensava em vender seu trailer também, já que não via mais utilidade nele ou era capaz de levá-lo para o interior da floresta. Também havia suas economias para serem somadas ao montante. Ainda, poderia não ser o suficiente para comprar um anel e pedi-la em casamento…

Entretanto, se de fato não fosse, ele não deixaria de pedir-lhe a mão. De qualquer forma, daria a ela seu coração, sim, já o tinha dado, e não duvidava da disposição dela em aceitá-lo e cuidar dele. Não era por arrogância que pensava assim. Sabia que Akane entendia o quanto o amor dele era real. Ela jamais o questionara ou hesitara em aceitar aquele sentimento, apenas retribuiu e retribuiu.

Seus pensamentos o tinham feito vaguear tanto que deixara de ouvir a canção. Voltou à realidade como um nadador vem à tona desesperado por ar, mas Akane continuava ali, solfejando, embora tivesse trocado de balada.

Ele suspirou pesado. Riu-se depois, lembrando-se da frase que virou refrão entre os dois: não precisava ficar ansioso.

O problema é que ainda restava um tanto da indisposição que desenvolveu dos seus tratos com os _changelings_. A última vez que estivera naquela posição, com uma garota do outro lado do cavalo, estava correndo risco de vida e sendo ludibriado. Ele sabia que Akane não era um _changeling_, mas ali era território deles e não havia razão para descuidar. Associara tudo que há de vil aos _changelings_, e com razão, assombrado principalmente pela visão dos animais agonizantes ainda. Não mencionara aquela cena para Akane. Talvez ela até já soubesse daquela prática das fadas, mas de qualquer maneira preferiu poupá-la da menção. Não queria para ela a mesma frustração que se abateu no peito dele quando viu as criaturas e sabia que não poderia ajudá-las.

De súbito, notou a canção ser interrompida. Deathscythe mirou o alto, ficando agitado de forma beirando a loucura. Duo tentou segurar as rédeas dele e mantê-lo no lugar, entretanto o cavalo tomara posse completa de toda sua força e lutava para escapar, incansável.

_Deixe-o ir! –Akane comentou, a voz dela vinha carregada de calor, tão intensa irrompera pelo ar.

Abrindo mão da correia, Duo assistiu Deathscythe empinar furiosamente, relinchar e coicear antes de disparar aparentemente sem direção.

A essa altura, ouviram o chiar das asas e um _changeling_ mergulhou do topo das árvores, pousando em cima de Akane, derrubando-a. Ela não conseguiu conter o choque e ficou lutando com a fada no chão.

O reflexo de Duo não o traiu, mas antes de poder desenhar qualquer movimento para ir salvá-la, foi abordado por uma fada também e recebeu seu próprio combate para vencer.

Nenhum dos dois tinha dúvidas dos motivos do ataque – era vingança o que trouxera os _changelings_ ali, calculadamente, enquanto estavam despreparados e sem a presença de Narciso. Eles odiavam os unicórnios e a forma como a pureza dos animais os expunha e insultava. Jamais poderiam replicar a natureza dos unicórnios, só eram capazes de duplicar os humanos com suas falhas e imperfeições.

Tanto que, enquanto se debatia, Duo se viu lutando não mais com a fada flácida e repulsiva, mas com um homem forte e pesado, de olhos viciosos. O poder do agarre e dos golpes daquela imitação era insuperável. Se ele enfrentava aquele ser com tanta dificuldade, perguntava-se o tempo todo com o que Akane estava tendo de lutar enquanto a ouvia gritar, não em desespero, mas com calor de cólera e agressividade. De qualquer modo, tudo o que ele desejava era ir até ela, ajudá-la, e esse anseio lhe conferia resistência.

Após receber a sua parcela de golpes, ele revidou com persistência e furor levar o _changeling_ a inconsciência. Já tinha estado em brigas piores e mais desvantajosas e não tinha medo de sair ferido delas se fosse para ganhar.

Sem perder tempo, arrastou-se se aproximando de Akane, saltando sobre o _changeling_ convertido em um rapaz magro, mas musculoso, enquanto este tentava dominá-la por agarrá-la por trás e ameaçar-lhe o pescoço com uma longa faca feita de uma lâmina de vidro. Ele parecia sussurrar qualquer coisa no ouvido da menina, encostando seu rosto ao dela de um modo invasivo e detestável, e ela apertava os olhos fechados enquanto esforçava-se para sair do agarre que buscava contê-la. Com o choque, a arma caiu e transformou-se em múltiplos cacos pontiagudos.

_Duo! –Akane chamou, erguendo-se do chão depois de livrada e tirando os cabelos dos olhos, soando desesperada enfim. Conferiu se o outro atacante seguia nocauteado e avançou sobre os contendedores, querendo ajudar a terminar a briga. Entretanto, era difícil diferenciar um do outro ao passo que eles tentavam se matar. O _changeling_ desfez-se de seu disfarce e enterrou as garras no braço de Duo, enviando veneno para a corrente sanguínea do rapaz. A toxina era tão poderosa que sua ação era quase instantânea. A testa de Duo orvalhou em suor debaixo de sua franja ao passo que ele tentava revidar os ataques. Mesmo em tanta desvantagem, não deixava seus inimigos saírem ileso.

Akane jogou-se entre os dois, tentando terminar o disparate e encontrar outra forma de vencer aquele conflito, mas foi afastada com uma unhada da fada na altura de seu colo. A fada distraiu-se com a moça e avançou sobre seu corpo, jogando-a ao chão mais uma vez e pondo-a terrivelmente desorientada. O changeling armou as garras e abriu a boca, revelando seus dentes afiados, finos e longos, prontos para tomarem o pescoço da moça e feri-la irremediavelmente.

Duo não perdoou o novo e bruto golpe que viu Akane levar e notar as intenções do inimigo só redobrou sua sanha. Seguindo o _changeling_ e procurando no chão um dos cacos da lâmina, ele o enfiou nas costas magrelas e de aparência doente do _changeling _movido por sua súbita descoordenação e ira impulsiva, enterrando fundo o fragmento entre um par de costelas e sentindo um sangue viscoso sujar sua mão. Contudo, logo em seguida, foi acertado por uma pedrada vigorosa que o fez desmaiar.

O _changeling_ perfurado foi derrubado também, amortecendo a queda de Duo, e por um minuto houve um silêncio muito absorvente, tal qual ar, som e espaço estivessem convergindo para aquele ponto da floresta e chocando-se em um volume de forças que anulavam umas as outras.

Uma gargalhada escarninha e mortal suavemente abriu o caminho nessa ausência de movimento, como que para fazer o tempo voltar a correr. Aquele _changeling _que havia desmaiado se recuperara e viera em auxílio do companheiro, munido de uma grande pedra que tomara de perto de uma raiz.

Agora que não precisava mais dela, atirou-a a alguns metros de seu pé e riu-se, entre satisfeito, festivo, agridoce e irado, abaixando-se e removendo com brusquidão o corpo de Duo sobre o de seu companheiro de missão. Tudo que Akane podia divisar em sua confusão eram sons agourentos e vultos. Por segundos, não foi capaz de entender nada e fixou os olhos no que imaginava ser a fada, querendo encontrar um ponto por onde começar a construir sentidos. A fada seguiu acocorada, mexendo em qualquer coisa no chão até que, rindo e relanceando Akane, ergueu seu companheiro ferido. Antes de sair, chutou o que Akane identificava como uma mancha negra ao chão que seguiu completamente inerte.

_O acerto de contas está feito, donzela, como tinha de ser: vocês tomaram algo de nós, agora tomamos algo de vocês. –chiando chistoso, a fada robusta apresentou.

Enfim a mente dela recuperou o ritmo acelerado de antes e distinguiu a mancha como Duo deitado inconsciente. O grito de terror e desespero que escapou de sua garganta prometia rasgá-la em duas, de tão agudo e súbito e dolorido que se provou.

Akane pôs-se de pé numa prontidão desnatural, tropeçou no vestido rasgado na tentativa de pular nas fadas, contudo, para eles, ela já estava mais que derrotada – não representava nada a não ser motivo de riso. O sofrimento que causaram era o melhor prêmio que poderia ser extraído daquele assalto. Para ficarem quites do roubo que sofreram, os _changelings_ tomaram a vida do rapaz e privaram Akane da companhia que ela mais amava e significava sua alegria da vida inteira.

Do modo que caiu, ela permaneceu, sentada sobre os joelhos um pouco amortecidos, os olhos cravados no rosto morto do rapaz. Não acompanhou a partida das fadas e nem se preocupou ou temeu mais a presença delas. Também não deu atenção a novas presenças que se revelaram, frenéticas.

Eles haviam chegado tarde demais. Deathscythe e Narciso, arfando e relinchando embravecidos, saltaram juntos de trás de uma moita, seguidos da célere Gardênia. Os garanhões tiveram tempo de empinar e fungar para os _changelings_ que partiram, um se apoiando no outro, mas não tiveram desejo de segui-los e pisoteá-los, como talvez devessem, porque Akane prostrada no chão com as mãos agarradas no tapete de folhas os perturbava mais.

Por um instante ela também aparentou morta.

Gardênia achegou-se dela com leveza e relinchou calmamente, querendo despertá-la. Deathscythe por sua vez foi até Duo e cutucou-o com o focinho no rosto, nos ombros e no peito, seu fito vidrado absorvendo uma imagem e uma ideia que sua mente não queria aceitar. Relinchou, inconformado, buscando em Narciso e Gardênia algum apoio, alguma ação, e só obteve a imobilidade serena e compenetrada dos unicórnios.

Akane endireitou-se um pouco e, de gatinhas, aproximou-se do rapaz. Deitou a cabeça no peito dele e não ouviu nada lá dentro. Sabia que seria assim, mas de qualquer modo, se abismou e sofreu, soltando um soluço. Aprumou com dificuldades.

_Duo… –gemeu, baixo, pegando a mão do rapaz. –Não… –sussurrou, horrorizada ao dar conta da falta de reação da pele dele. –Não, por favor… não diga que meu para sempre já acabou… –e resmungava, em dor.

Narciso baixou a cabeça protetoramente sobre ela e bufou, meneando a cabeça em desapontamento, reprimenda, atordoamento… simplesmente não conseguia mais organizar o que sentia. Gardênia veio para perto também, relinchando baixinho com um murmurinho, um som diferente de qualquer um que equinos podem produzir. Olhou a face do rapaz para registrar a expressão confusa e indefesa que jazera nela e moveu sua atenção para Akane.

Os olhos dela não tinham mais profundidade, nem brilho, nem fogo. O estado de êxtase em que vivera extinguiu-se do íntimo dela de uma vez de modo que roubou a cor de sua compleição. Depois de tantas promessas trocadas, depois de tantos quadros mentais de alegrias e sonhos pintados, experimentou a decepção tão abrupta e amarga quanto seu amor era inesperado e doce.

_Acorde, vamos… volte, volte… –cada palavra repetida trazia uma lágrima que descia quente e agonizante, o pranto transformando a expressão doce da menina em carrancas de angústia.

O tremor começou em seus lábios e foi conquistando todas as partes de seu ser, caminhando com destreza e cobrindo completamente como uma nuvem de gafanhotos. Gritou, não tão intensamente como da primeira vez, mas mais como um protesto, e esmurrou o peito do rapaz, a floresta toda atenta as lamúrias. Ao mesmo tempo, as lágrimas fluíam e salpicavam o rosto do moço, numerosas como pingos de chuva. A menina prendia os dedos nas dobras da roupa dele, soluçando e gemendo, a tristeza açoitando-a a ponto de ela sentir-se doer por dentro, perdendo o ar, perdendo a força, perdendo a razão.

Deathscythe ficou andando curtíssimas distâncias, indo e voltando, cavando o chão e sacudindo a cabeça, resfolegando e relinchando, tão incapaz de concordar com a cena quanto de mudá-la.

A mágoa de Gardênia seguia sendo expressa por barulhinhos e Akane, buscando algum apoio naquele momento de sofrimento tão agudo, lembrou-se dela ali e passou a alisar o alto da cabeça dela, entre as orelhas, e correu a mão pelo pescoço longo.

Primeiro, Gardênia ergueu a vista para a menina e, depois, levantou a cabeça. Engoliu seco ao ser abraçada e fechou os olhos com força enquanto sentia o agarre de Akane se intensificar, percebendo seu coração despedaçar-se ao passo que o mundo de Akane ruía. Relinchou e fungou, desejando ter braços e mãos como uma jovem humana para poder consolar a moça que queria bem como a uma filha.

Quando Akane desfez o abraço para respirar, secou seus olhos com as costas das mãos e encontrou um brilho cristalino fluindo dos olhos do unicórnio. Levou as pontas dos dedos as bochechas peludinhas de Gardênia e sentiu quão cálidas eram aquelas gotas de água que nasciam ali.

Lágrimas de unicórnio.

Narciso relinchou, incomodado, enfim também rendido ao luto. Assistir Akane sofrer tão desconsoladamente o amoleceu, o chantageou até, e ele baixou-se sobre as próprias pernas e passou a derramar pranto igualmente.

Respirando fundo algumas vezes, a menina esforçou-se em serenar o âmago de modo a encontrar em sua mente aquilo que era necessário lembrar-se sobre as lágrimas. Pega naquela cena, percebeu algo familiar e, no profundo das memórias infantis, reviu aquela tarde em que sua mãe fora encontrada morta. Os unicórnios agiram da mesma forma e seu pai havia tentado reviver a esposa com as lágrimas que obteve de Narciso e Gardênia.

Tateando sua roupa imediatamente, procurou seu vidrinho de tônico emergencial, arrancando-o do cinto. Ainda estava inteiro apesar de tantos choques. Destampou-o e esvaziou-o na terra, aproximando depois a borda dele dos olhos de Narciso, colhendo as grossas gotas cristalinas que ele derramava. Gardênia ofereceu também o seu pranto.

De tão concentrada na ideia de uma solução, Akane até tinha cessado de chorar. A esperança que abrilhantou seu espírito por meio dos meandros de lembranças a cingiu de frieza e calculistamente ela trabalhou. Arrumou a cabeça de Duo com cuidado, entreabrindo os lábios dele, e despejou as lágrimas delicadamente, imaginando como elas escorreram sedosas pela garganta.

Ficou a examinar o rosto do rapaz tão fixamente que seria mesmo capaz de captá-lo tomar fôlego, nem que debilmente, ao passo que uma das suas mãos segurava a dele, assegurando-se de que ele seguisse quente.

O motivo pelo qual sua mãe não pudera ser revivida residia na ausência de calor corporal, mas o sangue de Duo ainda corria, Akane imaginava, em reflexo das batidas derradeiras.

Narciso seguiu com seu pranto mudo e resignado, amargo, e Gardênia pousou de novo sua cabeça no tronco de Duo, movendo-a carinhosamente para lá e cá.

Deathscythe tinha acompanhado tudo de maneira inquieta até então, entretanto, seus instintos trouxeram-no uma compreensão do que se passava e ele estacou, ansioso pelo desenrolar dos fatos. Cavou o chão ali, sacudindo o rabo, embora quase não tivesse pelos para abanar ainda, e notou Akane suspirar entre ansiosa e frustrada.

A moça colheu mais lágrimas de Narciso, molhou os dedos nas lágrimas de Gardênia que empoçavam na camisa do moço e alisou os lábios dele com aquela umidade. Acariciou-os com angústia, contornou-os com paixão, seus olhos fixos almejando por um sorriso a moldá-los outra vez. Em seguida, olhou o vidrinho cheio das lágrimas deliberando derramá-las em nova tentativa de ressuscitá-lo. Antes, porém, debruçou-se e o beijou com todo o restante de suas forças. Respirou fundo e entregou um pouco de seu fôlego ao rapaz, o pranto retornando a escapar por suas pálpebras entrecerradas.

Duo estava sendo lavado por tristeza, tocado por tristeza, e esperava-se que tristeza fosse a sua cura.

_Volte para mim, por favor… –e gemeu, mantendo a boca junto a dele.

Foi quando notou um tremular nos lábios dele e a mão que agarrava se contraiu. Ergueu-se abruptamente e assistiu os olhos dele se descerrarem com lentidão.

Duo respirou fundo e encarou o telhado de galhos entre o céu e sua vista. O que tinha acontecido? Haviam feito um parada? Teria ele deitado para tirar um cochilo? A última coisa da qual se recordava era ouvir Akane cantar. Porém, aos poucos, uma sensação de cansaço começou pesar em seus membros e ele suspirou, tentando erguer apenas a cabeça do chão e sentindo uma pontada de dor.

O focinho de Deathscythe surgiu em seu campo de visão e rinchou, aflito. Lambeu-o depois, descuidadamente. O cavalo o ficou assistindo sem piscar por um minuto e depois se voltou para um dos lados, como que convocando alguém.

_O que está rolando? –Duo enfim conseguiu resmungar, e era impressionante como mantinha um ar levemente brincalhão em sua voz.

Ouviu o barulho de movimentos pelo chão.

_Como você se sente? –a voz de Akane evidenciou-se então. Em seguida, a face dela, corada e molhada, marcada pela angústia, apareceu para ele junto de Gardênia.

_Eu? Estou cansado… dolorido… por que você está com essa cara? –ele falava vagarosamente, mas alto e claro. Sentia os incômodos na sua cabeça, calor e seu braço latejando, mas ainda assim achava que, apesar de inteira, Akane passava por mais sofrimento naquele instante.

Ela sorriu melancolicamente e levou sua testa ao peito do rapaz, prostrada pelo alívio, novas lágrimas nascendo de seus olhos, mas desta vez de alegria.

Gardênia produziu um barulhinho de alegria e manteve uma vigília carinhosa sobre Duo. Ele levou a mão do braço bom até as costas da moça e enquanto a alisava, mergulhou no fito atencioso de Gardênia, intrigando-se sobre o que tinha perdido.

Demorou até ele estar em condições de levantar-se. Akane não saía de cima dele, agarrada as dobras de sua camisa, chorando silenciosamente ao mesmo tempo em que ria. Depois que Narciso a convenceu de deixá-lo, Akane refez-se e ajudou Duo a se sentar antes de analisar os ferimentos que o rapaz havia sofrido. Do vestido, a menina rasgou uma atadura para o braço dele. Quanto ao golpe de pedra, este não fizera mais nada além de ferir superficialmente o couro cabeludo dele e provocar-lhe um galo. Não havia nenhum motivo para preocupações. Qualquer dano grave e interno tinha sido apagado pelos efeitos das lágrimas bebidas. Não havia nem mesmo rastros das toxinas do veneno do arranhão.

Enquanto o examinou, foi explicando sobre o ataque e as memórias do rapaz começaram a aclarar. Conforme as imagens vinham a ele, lhe subia um ódio, mas Akane foi pronta em amainá-lo:

_Já passou… não há mais nada que deve ser feito. –concluiu, reflexivamente.

Deathscythe não havia perdido nenhuma carga.

Os _changelings_ sentiam-se vingados.

Duo estava vivo.

O que mais poderiam desejar?

_Está tudo resolvido. –e suspirou, decidindo, olhando-o com intensidade e até mesmo frieza, forçando-o a concordar com ela.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, indisposto em cooperar:

_Não estou contente. –aquela situação não significava justiça.

_Nem eu. Eles te mataram. –ela não tirava a razão dele e também não os perdoaria pelo que fizeram. –Mas agora a maior retribuição que podemos dar-lhes é seguir em frente. –porém, preferia o curso da prudência. Não queria dar-se ao luxo de perder Duo outra vez ou de arranjar mais problemas com os _changelings_. Não havia porque pegar um curso que só os levaria a destruição. –Um dia, eles se darão conta de que perderam. Tenho certeza que, na hora certa, receberemos a compensação. –e concluiu, meditativa, tentando agir como o seu pai faria se estivesse ali. Ele havia sido um homem ousado, mas argucioso, que sabia escolher suas brigas e aceitar suas derrotas.

Duo bufou, absorvendo as ideias apresentadas. Compreendia todos os motivos dela e até concordava que o melhor era esquivar-se dos perigos do que procurá-los. De fato, os _changelings_ eram estranhos a qualquer conceito de justiça e provavam isso repetidas vezes. Assim, preferiu deixar o assunto morrer.

Seguiram juntos e em silêncio. Akane buscou o lanche entre as bagagens presas na sela de Deathscythe e lembrou-se do frasquinho cheios do restante das lágrimas. Guardou-o em um lugar seguro antes de apanhar a lancheira e foi sentar-se com Duo para tomarem um segundo pequeno almoço. Demoraram-se bastante naquela pausa. Queriam recuperar o máximo de vigor possível para seguir com a caminhada. Ainda faltava bastante para atravessarem a floresta.

Ele ficou pensando a respeito da forma fabulosa com que fora devolvido a vida. Mirou Gardênia e Narciso, perplexo. Precisava agradecê-los, por mais que isso sempre fosse uma retribuição insuficiente a tudo que tinham feito por ele. Colocando-se de pé enfim, aproximou-se de Gardênia e Narciso enquanto eles se serviam de uma moita com pouquíssimas folhas e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Esperou os dois lhe darem atenção:

_Muito obrigado. –e simplesmente, pronunciou.

Gardênia pareceu sorrir, emocionada, e trouxe a face junto à dele, afagando-o levemente. Narciso estufou o peito e meneou a cabeça, tentando agir como se não tivesse feito nada importante.

Duo riu para ele, achando-o engraçado por esforçar-se em manter tanta pose.

_Devo tudo a vocês… –Duo murmurou então, brincando uma orelha de Gardênia. –E a você também, amigão… –e virou-se para seu cavalo, alisando o pescoço dele.

Deathscythe veio por trás, mansamente e em resposta ao dono, relinchou, alegre, e lambeu o rapaz no rosto de novo. Duo riu e fez uma festinha nos poucos pelos de crina que Deathscythe tinha. Então, sentiu Gardênia bater em seu ombro e indicar a moça à distância, apreciando o quadro como se fosse um sonho. Havia algo de poderoso naquela imagem que dava vontade de chorar, colocava inúmeras emoções em ebulição dentro de seu peito. Amava-o demais. Duo não sabia, mas fora o poder e o tamanho daquele amor o que, realmente, o ressuscitara.

De entre os animais, ele relanceou-a. Enterneceu seu fito querendo fazê-la sentir-se abraçada só por aquele olhar:

_E não me esqueci de você. Muito obrigado, Ane.

Ela meneou a cabeça e encruzou os braços. Não se moveu. Percebeu que iria começar a chorar outra vez e não queria isso. Abriu um sorriso enigmático para ele e forçou-se a parecer distante.

Alguns instantes em seguida, se organizaram para partir.

Despediram-se outra vez de Narciso e Gardênia, que desejavam voltar ao chalé e guardá-lo para o retorno de seus mestres.

O resto da viagem foi feito sem imprevistos.

A não ser a falta de vontade de conversar.

Depois de um dia inteiro de caminhada no que podia ser chamado de silêncio absoluto – pronunciaram somente instruções e avisos ocasionais – acharam-se na clareira do lago, onde se conheceram. A luz do Sol já não os tocava, embora em algum lugar ele ainda estivesse se pondo.

Deathscythe bebeu grandes goles da água que, até três dias atrás, ainda era gelo. Os namorados também tomaram bons goles e banharam as mãos e as faces.

Enquanto a penumbra se instalou, ficaram sentados perto da margem, sentindo a umidade e observando a neblina formar-se suavemente cobrindo a superfície do lago como se fosse gaze. Era calmante. Gradualmente, calculadamente, de um modo que só a natureza poderia fazer, o luar surgiu e emprestou sua claridade, fazendo do lago seu espelho.

Akane achou por bem fazer os cuidados nos ferimentos de Duo agora que havia luz. Desenrolou a bandagem e rasgou o resto da manga dele para examinar os cortes.

_Está doendo? –havia um leve inchaço em redor das lacerações.

A voz dela veio como uma surpresa boa para enfeitar ainda mais a placidez selênica do cenário. Ele sorriu, e se havia alguma dor de fato, esqueceu.

Ela tirou os olhos do rosto dele e voltou a trabalhar. Rasgou mais um pedaço do vestido, a anágua aparecendo, umedeceu o trapo e limpou o sangue da pele dele, diligentemente, silenciosamente.

_Por que tá calada assim?

Deitando a cabeça sobre um dos ombros, ela suspendeu sua mão no ar antes de passar o pano pela pele dele mais uma vez:

_Acho que fiquei impressionada… –e o mirou de soslaio, um pouco reservada. Contudo, estava sorrindo.

Ele assentiu, sem precisar que ela explicasse mais. Sabia bem que demoraria certo tempo para que os traumas se apagassem do humor de Akane. Duo respeitava sua tristeza porque entendia que ela precisava de um momento sozinha depois do que havia atravessado. Se ele a tivesse visto morrer, provavelmente sentiria-se muito agoniado. Certamente flagraria-se sem chão.

Mudaram seu lugar de repouso para entre as raízes de um plátano, sentando-se abraçados e envolvidos por uma manta de lã. Foi ali que dormiram, encostados um no outro.

O novo dia os encontrou ali e foi Deathscythe quem os despertou, relinchando e fungando sobre seus rostos. A baforada inconveniente dele era quente e úmida. Porém, ele precisou insistir já que o casal estava muito esgotado da aventura do dia anterior para acordarem tão prontamente.

Foi Akane quem acordou primeiro. Não se assustou ao ser recebida pela grande cara do garanhão, mas riu baixinho e travessa, alisando de leve o nariz rosado. A seguir, localizou-se embrulhada nos braços de Duo e no cobertor e suspirou, aconchegando-se mais.

O radiar da manhã estava por toda a parte, a floresta parecia atenta a eles e disposta a conversar. Assim, a menina começou a desembaraçar os pensamentos e emoções que o dia anterior havia perturbado. Perguntou-se se um dia esqueceria que quase perdera Duo. Tentou imaginar-se vivendo sem ele. Se nunca o tivesse conhecido, sua vida seria tão diferente. Maravilhava-se com o poder ora criativo ora destrutivo das forças do acaso, mas estava agradecendo a ele por tudo de bom que ele fizera.

Procurou conforto no peito do moço, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dele e colocando-se a pensar em nada e apenas celebrar o calor e o aconchego que experimentava ali e só ali.

_Eu amo você. –falou, abafado.

E com isso deixou-se de ficar abatida porque concluiu que somente se afetara tanto pela perda dele porque o amava de todo coração. Sim, só um sentimento puro e provado poderia ter despertado angústia até nos unicórnios. Todo amor acompanha certa medida de sofrimento.

Notou a mão dele deslizar por seu braço e estreitá-la mais contra o peito.

_O que você falou? –ele pediu para saber, descarado. Tinha entendi muito bem, havia acordado quando a notou mover-se de leve e ouviu Deathscythe relinchar. Porém queria escutá-la repetir e não escondia suas intenções.

_Eu te amo. –mostrou-lhe a face e sorriu com a vista.

_Ah é? –e a envolveu com os dois braços de modo que ela não podia escapar.

_Ah é. –ela assentiu, manhosa, pousando as duas mãos abaixo da base do pescoço dele, remexendo em sua gola.

_Quanto? –ele acariciou o nariz dela com a ponta do seu tentadoramente e investigou.

_Não sei dizer. –prontamente apresentou, o tom de voz distraído.

_Não sabe? Que audácia! –e irritou-se com ela, punindo-a com beijos na testa, bochechas e nariz. –Como assim não sabe?

Ela começou a gargalhar e fez-se pesada nos braços dele de modo que se deitou e o trouxe junto sobre si:

_Não sei dizer por que não sei medir. –e ainda havia um resto de risada em sua garganta.

Ele estacou, focalizando bem os olhos dela.

_Eu te amo mais. –e explicou depois, maroto.

Trocaram um fito de cumplicidade até seus sorrisos ficarem lassos em seus lábios. Akane esticou os braços sobre os ombros dele antes de enlaçar-lhe os pescoço e trazê-lo perto para beijarem-se.

Duo fez questão de mostrar-se vivo, de apagar os medos e as dúvidas, de fazer o coração dela acelerar e lembrá-la de que ele não permitiria sequer um momento de tristeza prevalecer enquanto estivessem juntos. Perderam-se naquele beijo, tão profundamente, tão inexoravelmente, que se tornava mesmo muito fácil ser feliz – só precisavam um do outro.

Mas Deathscythe tinha pressa e reclamou aborrecido, fazendo os dois separarem-se.

_É… melhor deixarmos os momentos água com açúcar para mais tarde. –e ajudando a menina a se levantar, Duo brincou, dando razão a Deathscythe.

Akane riu irresistivelmente e alisou o rosto dele.

Foram se refazer a beira do lago para poderem partir. Havia muita caminhada a ser feita ainda.

_Sabe… Quando eu entrei na floresta, tinha certeza que conseguiria muito mais histórias impressionantes para contar, a ponto de me tornar famoso. E é verdade: com quantas pessoas você já conversou que morreram alguma vez? –ele a provocou, sem perder o hábito de divertir-se mesmo com a desgraça.

Ela meneou a cabeça, tentando não rir, sem saber se ficava de fato zangada com ele por levar tudo na brincadeira ou compartilhava da mesma despreocupação.

_E definitivamente, há males que vêm para bens: agora temos lágrimas de unicórnio para fornecer ao boticário da Três Estrelas. –e depois de um minuto de consideração, ela suspirou, sorrindo e comentando, mostrando uma melhora de humor.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e deixou o queixo ceder um pouco. O fato tinha lhe passado despercebido até aquele ponto. Trocou a expressão de surpresa por um grande sorriso, parou de caminhar por um minuto e observou, exultante:

_Nós temos sorte, Akane. –a face dele iluminava-se, vibrante de prazer, exibindo uma ternura simples e envolvente.

Ela mordeu os lábios e deu de ombros, travessa. Não se importava com o nome daquilo, contudo, não falhava em se maravilhar-se com seus efeitos. Era uma das melhores sensações do mundo – olhar para ele e saber-se tão dele quanto ele era dela. Era mais que o bastante, sim, era excedente e transbordante, mais do que poderia desejar.

Deram as mãos.

A jornada até a vila prosseguiria ainda por mais dois dias, prazerosa e alegre como deveria ser e depois de terminada a busca, os dois estariam livres para planejarem outra vez. Contudo, não criavam ansiedade quanto ao futuro, não careciam porque tinham completa certeza dele.

Mesmo depois de findadas as viagens e aventuras que ainda desejavam viver, ainda não seria o fim para eles. Eram donos da mais pura forma de amor, aquela capaz de arrancar lágrimas de unicórnios, e para sempre estariam juntos como a sorte os juntou e como nem ela os haveria de separar.

* * *

Bom dia, leitores!

O segundo conto da série chega ao fim - a parte 3 de "Lágrimas de Unicórnio" está postada.

Esse conto me deu um trabalho aflitivo por semanas, mas no fim, fiquei contente com o resultado. Depois que eu termino a história e as ideias decantam, consigo enxergar a totalidade dela e a compreendo melhor. Pode ser que ela não seja um exemplo de estrutura, coesão e coerência, mas é divertida.

Duo e Akane tem um jeito muito espontâneo, eu tive trabalho de convencer a mim mesma que eles se amavam nessa história, proque eles fazem isso de um jeito tão natural, aí, pode ser que exagerei um pouco nas divagações românticas.

O terceiro conto da série deve chegar lá para Fevereiro. Está cozinhando aqui na minha cabecinha. Até lá, tenho muito trabalho a fazer, escrevendo o querido "Tentando a Sorte" e investindo nas últimas partes do P² Challenge que, se tudo correr bem, termina!

Beijos e abraços!

27.12.2012


End file.
